Blue Autumn
by Dawn Racer
Summary: This is about a young mute girl who is battered and abused. She believes that she is all alone in life with no purpose. Can the meeting of an entirely different race change her, especially when she becomes something even more than best friends with one?
1. Prolouge Edited

The hard steady rain pounded against the roof as I stared out the car window. The lights of the house fading in the back ground as the man in the driver seat drove us away. Soft music from the radio filled the tense silence of the car, but that was okay with me because honestly his constant chattering would do more harm than good at a time like this. His knuckles were tight on the steering wheel, blue-gray hair hung limp in his tense neon blue eyes.

Looking away from the man I tried to swallow back the huge lump in my throat, clenching my eyes tightly shut I rested my head against the window. A single tear slipped down my cheek and dropped onto my clenched hands. Opening my eyes and looking out the window again, the darkness outside created a mirror effect on the glass. My gaunt reflection stared listlessly back at me. The black hair with red highlights was tangled and mussed, haunted dark chocolate brown eyes stared back at me with a frightened expression.

The dark circles underneath them stood out like a sore thumb against my pale skin. Blood and dirt coated my face, jugular, and chest. My black clothing was torn and ratty, singed holes showing patches of bruised and scarred flesh. Looking down at my clenched hands, I bit my bottom lip, the cool metal of the snake bites brushing my top lip. Glancing at the man beside me, I felt my heart clench painfully. He was so quiet...so hurt looking. _What have I done to make him like this? What have I done to deserve this?_

* * *

**AN:**

This is not the original, it has been edited by **Kalthar** so all the grammar is now fixed. ^^

**~D.R. Out**


	2. Silence Edited

_**Silence. It was the one constant thing in everyone's life, we just covered it up with noise. Laughter, idle chatter, or music. All of these things are to cover up the white noise, but what about those who can't escape it? Well I can tell you that it is not very much fun. That white noise is the back ground noise to my life, it is my only friend...**_

The pencil clattered against the floor as I snapped the journal closed. Honestly I don't know why I wrote in the small black book, I suppose it brought me a small sense of security by having _someone_ to tell everything to...even if it's an inanimate object. Sighing I stared down at the black journal, it was so dark in comparison to my skin. Of course everything was, I always surrounded myself in black; black nails, cloths, make-up, and hair. It was the symbol of safety to me. It was a symbol of safely because if you wore dark colors you could blend into the shadows. No one could hurt you if you were in the shadows, no one could get you, no one could make fun of you, and no one could see you.

A pang of longing shot through my chest. Longing to be able to come out of the black solitude, but I knew it was unsafe. If I came forth again I would break and never heal...the last time...the last time-I couldn't even finish the thought. The memories were too horrid to remember. A soft sob made its way out of my throat unbidden. My black painted lips parting in silent agony, equally dark lidded eyes clenched over the deep chocolate colored irises. My long black nails raked at my pale wrists, old scars showing up as pinkish silver lines. New red lines showing up from my claws. _Oh God, it's not enough! _I inwardly screamed. Standing up everything seemed to sway, my heart pounded painfully, my fingers shook from the _need_.

Stumbling to my bathroom, I pulled out my trusty ancient knife and gently placed pressure on my arm. Sliding it across my wrist, I threw back my head in a strange sort of twisted pleasure that brought its own version of temporary relief. Looking at the red lines I drew more until my sink was filled with crimson. A sadistic smile swept across my black lips, the snake bites glinted as brightly as my white teeth in the mirror. It was a feral grin, one that was common place upon my features by now. Turning on the faucet, I washed the blood away, cleaned my arm and pulled my sleeve down. Looking back up at the mirror, I studied my tiny appearance. My hallow cheeks seemed more sunken in than I remember. The dark circles beneath my eyes making me seem more worse for wear than I actually was. Sighing I straitened my long sleeve, a frown pulling at my lips. The shirt seemed loose, it was snug just a week ago. _Damn...I'm already a size zero...children's section it is._ I thought despairingly. Of course I hardly eat...that could contribute to the weight loss...Scowling I stalked into my small bedroom and flopped down on my bed, if you could count a lumpy mattress on the floor as a bed.

Closing my eyes, I rolled onto my side and shivered. I pulled my tattered thread bare sheet over me as I curled into a ball and tried to sleep. Opening my eyes after about an hour, I rolled onto my back and rested my arms on my stomach. Staring at the ceiling, I contemplated yet again the one idea I had always entertained: suicide. I would never do it of course, I didn't have a wish to die, I just wondered what it would be like to die. Laying there well past twelve contemplating different things my eye lids finally began to sting. I closed my eyes and laid there until the darkness once again came to hold me in its arms and lull me into that blissful, tranquil oblivion.

XXXX

The sun pouring into my window is what woke me up. Jerking up I looked around and realized I had overslept. Cursing a thousand profanities under my breath, I lunged up and quickly changed into my favorite baggy black cargo pants. Grabbing my black hoody, I slipped it over my long sleeve. Stalking into the bathroom, I took off my worn make up and redid it for the school day. Checking my watch, I saw that I had ten minutes before the first bell. Plenty of time to get there...if I ran. Scowling I shrugged my bony shoulders and brushed through my mostly black hair, the bangs a deep crimson. Turning I stalked from the bathroom and grabbed my black messenger bag. The silver skulls etched in the fabric glinting in the light as I slung it over my shoulder.

Sighing, I slowly opened my door and peered down the hallway listening intently. I didn't hear Dad anywhere, nor did I see him. Either he got drunk and passed out or he's out at the whore house again. Shuddering in disgust I quickly walked down the hallway and into the kitchen, grabbing an apple I tiptoed toward the door. I could never know when he decided to return or wake up, it was like walking on eggshells in this house. Reaching toward the door knob I heard a stair creak.

"Shit." I wanted to whisper softly, but the words couldn't leave my mouth. Panic filled my chest as my heart quickened, adrenaline coursing through my veins. A ragged man stumbled down the steps, his brown hair oily and matted. Drunken half-crazed muddy brown eyes locked on me. Raising a shaking hand he slurred out hissing words that made my skin crawl.

"You bitch. What are you still doing here?" I backed up against the door, my eyes wide in fear, the bruises that littered my body started aching at the sight of him. The cuts on my wrists throbbed in time with my heartbeat. Reaching behind me I managed to finagle the door open as he rushed me. Slipping out I slammed it, the sound of something heavy colliding with it made me flinch. The door jarring against my back and the loud thud making me wonder if he had a concussion. A growl made its way past my lips. _Good let him have a concussion. I hope he dies too!_ I thought with conviction. Stalking down the road, I took my time knowing I would be late anyways. These walks and the hours at school were a plus in my opinion; any time away from _him_ was precious and helped me keep what little sanity I had left.

Sighing I held back a groan of annoyance at the sight of the school before me. Time always seemed to slip by so fast just when I didn't want it to. I hated school. Well...not school_ ,_school, exactly; I was always interested in learning new things, it was the students that bothered me. Biting back a growl of annoyance, I tromped up the steps and into the school. _Let the torture begin._

XX

By the time school was over, I was thoroughly peeved. How immature could some people be? I mean honestly, that Witwicky boy actually had something interesting to say for his project, well…besides the whole auctioning thing that he had going on, and Trent had to go and throw the paper clip? Ugh! The nerve of some people! I really hoped he got that A though, I had heard he was trying to get a car and an A would be a step closer toward it. Shaking my head, I headed to the girls bathroom and pulled out makeup bag. Setting my black messenger bag on the floor I touched up my lip stick and eye shadow. That was about all of the makeup I wore beside some eyeliner and mascara. The sound of footsteps echoing with laughter caught my attention. Looking up in the mirror, I caught Mikeala Banes and her friends walking in. As per usual flaunting their assets. Disgust filled me as I thought of all the time my father had brought women like that home. One of the girls saw me looking at them in the mirror and sneered. Her pink lips pulling back cruelly over her over white teeth.

"Oh look, its Demon." She said snottily. My pale cheeks flushed as humiliation swept through me. Girls like them are what made my already horrible life a living hell. The worst part was, was that I couldn't tell them off. Dropping my gaze, I shoved my things back in my bag and slung it over my shoulder. I went to move past them, but a hand to my chest stopped me. It was the snotty bitch again.

"Well aren't you going to apologize?" I gave her a confused look as she grinned cruelly. My lips curled as I silently sneered, lifting my hand I flicked her off. Her lips popped open with a gasp, anger in her eyes as her cheeks turned red. Turning I stormed past her, making sure to hit her with my bag. Stalking down the hall way as silently as a shadow, I contemplated the nickname I've had since I was in preliminary school. I would have thought of something different, such as Shadow. Maybe Death? Na. Shaking my head with a faint snort I heaved a silent sigh. If only I could speak, then I could give them a piece of my mind! But ever since that day...the day that changed my life forever...I can't speak. I wasn't born mute... I was made mute.

I clenched my hands into fists of silent rage at the memory, trying to forget it, but it wouldn't stay forgotten. It was a memory that haunted my sleep every night, it haunted my days and dreams. Pain lanced through my heart as I looked up at the sky. _Mom I miss you...you would know what to do._ I thought as I headed home slowly, but just like this morning, the time seemed to pass to quickly. All too soon I stood before my dreaded front door, the over grown weeds and cracked pavement making it that much more dreaded in my opinion. The wood work of the front door was rotting and the bricks that made up the house were crumbling. Reaching toward the doorknob I turned it and slowly walked in, I didn't see my 'father' but that didn't mean he wasn't there.

Edging into the house slowly I looked around carefully, looking for signs of him being there. When I didn't see any signs of habitation I slowly edged toward the staircase. A sound behind me had me taking off faster than a Jack Rabbit. A hand clamped down on my shoulder swinging me off my feet. Pain exploded in my side as I hit a glass cabinet. Looking up I found my father standing there. His white dress shirt untucked and wrinkled, black slacks ripped and wrinkled. His dark brown hair still oily and disheveled, a bottle of Jack clenched in his drunken hand.

"You! You shouldn't even be here you pathetic waste of space!" I tried not to flinch, as much as my father drank I liked to blame his hateful nature on the alcohol, but I knew it wasn't true. Where was the father that was fun and gentle that I knew? I think he died when mom did. This new man...I hate him. Tears blurred my vision as I silently screamed profanities at him, but no words moved past my moving lips. Standing up, I left my bag and made a dash for the door. I made it outside...only to be grabbed from behind by my father. I kicked and squirmed, silently screaming, but no one could hear me. He dragged me upstairs and threw in my room...literally. Pain exploded in my palms and rose up my arms, fresh bruises and cuts aching and adding to the pain already throbbing with my heart.

"Stay here until you learn some manners, whore!" He snarled drunkenly. Throwing the bottle at me, it shattered against my shoulder. Pain zipped through me as the door slammed shut and the bolt struck home. Curling into a little ball I cried silently.

_**Silence. It came with misery, they were twins. And I, Demon, am the person who brings them with me. Silence and Misery dance upon those I pass, presses down on them like unbearable weights on their shoulders; but none shall hurt more than me. For I live in Silence. I am Silence. I am my own best friend.**_

* * *

**AN:**

So what do ya'll think? Ye or ne? Continue?

**~D.R. Out**


	3. Pain

A headache threatened to split my scull as a dull aches became known across my frame. Groaning I tried to shift only to have my body revolt. Writhing in agony, the torturous flames of pain slowly kindled down to nothing. I lay there heaving for air, perspiration coating my face. Slowly standing up, I bit my cheek to hold back the cries of pain. My hand immediately folded over my left side, the side that had been smashed with the table. My ribs felt like they were on fire, my breathing was arduous and just simply standing there felt as if I had run a marathon. My legs gave out as I collapsed back down to the floor.

Tears stung my eyes as my hands clenched on the old, cold, hard wood floor. _Why me? What have I ever done to deserve this?_ Some inner voice grinned sadistically and mimicked my fathers tones. Clenched my eyes shut I tried not to vomit at the onslaught of pain, both physically and mentality. The voice hissed and snaked through my mind making the world spin. You existed. Struggling up to my feet I staggered to the bathroom, my ribs protesting the whole way. Falling to my knees I bent over the toilet and emptied my contents, which wasn't much considering I never ate.

Sitting backwards on my haunches I let the silent tears fall, oh how I wished I could scream, punch, do _something_! But alas...I was useless. My vision swam into dark colors, my heart pounding, dots blurring my vision. Staggering up I reached into my dingy cupboard and got my razor blade. Rolling up my sleeve I slashed at my skin, wanting nothing more than the release of emotional pain. Blood was the only cure. Slowly the pain ebbed through me and took away the ache within my heavy heart. Slumping against the sink I watched with sick satisfaction as the blood pulled and dripped down the cracked white marble. Smiling morbidly, I cleaned up my mess.

Pulling my sleeve back down I stumbled back into my room and changed into a different set of jeans. Slowly and agonizingly I stripped my long sleeve off, pain wracked my frame stealing my breath away. Clenching my jaw I managed to rip the shirt off, perspiration covered my arms and abdomen. Gasping softly I staggered forward and grabbed a loose tank top. Sliding it on, I grabbed my favorite hoody and slipped it on as well. Brushing my hair from my eyes I slowly applied my make up and grabbed my bag. A silent whimper made its way up my throat, tears pricking my eyes.

I ambled slowly from my room, bag sitting painfully on my shoulder and resting against my no doubt broken ribs. Gritting jaw I quickly moved down stares, the sound of panting and moaning from my fathers room alerting to his visitor. Disgust welled up in my being, but I knew that if he was occupied I would have a chance of getting out and getting to school. Stumbling out the front door I slowly walked down the street, pain ricocheting with every jarring step. Clenching my eyes tightly shut I forced myself to walk down the street toward my school, my vision swimming and blurring.

As I made the final round about to my school I heaved a sigh of relief. The sound of a throaty engine grabbed my attention, looking up I saw a beat up '97 Comaro with faded yellow pain and black racing stripes. A grin pulled at my lips when I realized Witwicky was driving it. _Well he got the car after all._ I thought proudly. I may not know a lot of people, but Sam was one of the few who if I talked to I would consider a friend, but alas I can't speak. So no one could ever know of the horrors of my life, I could never know anyone else, for why would anyone wish to speak with a demon?

XXX

Sitting through Biology was bad enough with having to move around and look into microscopes, but that was child's play compared to the agony I was in now. PE, such a wondrous class. Not. I had been forced to change into my PE cloths even though I didn't want to. Putting in my combination, I quickly grabbed my shorts and shirt and went into a stall. Couldn't have anyone seeing the markings now could I? Changing rather swiftly for being injured as I was I gave myself a silent pat on the back as I put my jeans and long sleeve in the locker. My jack always stayed on my person.

Slamming the door to my locker I put the lock back on and made sure it clicked into place. Turning I bumped into the snotty brat from yesterday. Her pink lips curled back as she sneered. How anyone could think she was pretty was beyond me. With the way she was always baring her teeth I had to wonder if she had Rabies. Quirking a silent dark brown I shoved past her and made for the door. I never got there however as a surprisingly strong hand grabbed my arm, the one that I had put fresh cuts in last night. I could feel a warmth spread across my arms as she no doubt reopened the healing damages.

"What's your problem bitch. Huh?" She snapped while jerking me backwards. My back slammed into a locker making me gasp in pain as my ribs protested, dark splotches crossed my field of vision. I looked up at her and glared.

"Why don't you talk huh? To scared?" She sneered. Anger welled up inside of me. _Trust me bitch, it's not by choice._ I thought angrily. Suddenly manicured nails were against my face, a loud pop sizzling in the air. My head twisted to the side as pain lanced through my right cheek. Turning my head I stared at her expressionlessly. Anger twisted her features displaying who she really was beneath all that makeup. Her other hand whipped out and popped my left cheek. Turning my head I just stared at her, trying to hide my amusement. That was the worst she's got? I inwardly snorted. She's got nothing on my father. Curling my lips, I pushed her away from me and stalked out of the room. My cheeks stinging as the cool air hit them, but again I ignored them. They were nothing compared to my searing ribs and torn up wrist. Of course the whole wrist thing was my fault, but that's moot point.

Scowling I stalked down the track not bothering to jog like everyone else. I think coach finally gave up on trying to make me exercise. It's not like I needed it, I mean I'm not vain, but I'm already thin. I can't really afford to loose weight. Sighing, I hugged my arms to my sides not paying attention to anything around me. Something slammed into me from behind knocking me to the ground, pain lanced up my already damaged hands as I tried to catch myself.

"Oops sorry I didn't see you there Demon." I gritted my teeth and stood up slowly, the evil conniving rabid prep from earlier stood before me. _Figures I would make enemies almost as bad as my dad._ I thought dismally. Rolling my eyes I stalked away from her intending on ignoring her, of course she didn't like that. A shove from behind had me stumbling forward, locking my legs I whirled around and wanted to scream 'what is your problem!', but I knew it wouldn't do any good. For starters I can't talk, secondly I doubt she has any brains to comprehend what I would be saying. I may not be able to speak, but body language does wonders. Crossing my arms I shot a dark glare toward her. Locking my dark eyes on her pale blue ones. My hands clenched into my locked arms, my eyes narrowing even further.

"Oh so scary. What's wrong, cat got your tongue?" She sneered as she circled me like some wild animal. I kept an emotionless facade as I watched her, admittedly I was a bit nervous. Glancing up I saw the coach eying us wearily, the other jogging kids slowed to investigate. A hopeful look in their eyes. _Of course, everyone wants to see the Goth beaten up don't they?_ I thought with disgust. That voice came back hissing smugly. _Only when it's you._ I dug my fingers into my palms at that. Glaring disdainfully at the psychotic bitch I turned my back on her to walk away. Bad idea.

A sudden weight crushed against me, through me to the ground, natural instinct from years of being around my father kicked in. My legs flew up between her body and my own when we rolled over. Bending my knees I put as much force into the kick as I could. Flinging my legs out I slammed them into her, thrusting her off of me. Rolling into a crouched position I watched her body language, a silent snarl on my lips, adrenaline drowning the pain I knew I should have been in. The girl stood up and glared at me, heat pooling in her cheeks at having been tossed aside so easily. I wanted to tell her to not take it personally, she was just weak like everyone else. A faint smile pulled at my lips as I sneered at her. As soon as she tensed and stared at me with a look I knew all to well, I tensed. My instincts kicking in and assessing the situation, stealing I decided I was done with running. My muscles filled with the adrenaline pumping through my blood stream, fight or flight kicking gears and switching. I was gonna take this predator out, teach her I wasn't prey. My lips curled into a silent snarl, as the preppy spoiled brat lunged I tensed my muscles and let her slam into me. I knew the impact of me not moving must have felt like slamming into concrete, it sure felt like a truck plowing into me. I let my muscles turn fluid and used the last of the momentum to flip us over, curling my lips I slammed her into the running track. She looked up at me with wide eyes full of confusion, leaning in close I let her see my eyes fully, see the fury that lay hidden within. A strangled whining noise came from her as she started screaming. A hand pulled me off of her and thrust me to the side, as my adrenaline wore off I could feel my abused and battered ribs complaining at all the treatment they were getting. Hissing I winced and silently touched my side as the obnoxious prep told the coach I had attacked her. Bull shit.

Silently I stood as the coach came toward me and in a clipped tone, told the students to continue what they were doing. All of them dispersed muttering about the short fight. As the buff coach grabbed my arm and hauled me away I couldn't help but to look back. Those pink lips stretching over pearly white teeth mocked me. Clenching my fist, I strode forward trying to ignore the one person who insisted on making me life miserable. _Supposed to be my fathers job, slut._ I though inwardly. When we got to the discipline office the coach thrust me inside and slammed the door, leaving me to my fate. Scowling I walked over and plopped down in a chair. I could really care less what these people had to say to me. Authoritative figures meant nothing to me. My father was supposed to be an authoritative figure in my life, but he abused his power. So why should I trust that others won't do the same? No one has ever helped me, no one has ever saved me. I relied on myself.

Crossing my arms I slunk down in my seat, listening to voices discussing what to do with me. Anger pulsed in my heart, filled my veins with its burning fire. My lungs felt like they were filled with water, splotches echoing across my vision. The walls were crowding me in. The voices were coming my way, but taking a glance to the door I knew I could make it. Standing up I rushed out the door before the shadows even passed the corner. Sprinting down the hallways I rushed outside and made a break for the busy streets. Voices were shouting at me to come back, feet pounded behind me, but they quickly fell behind me. Skidding into an alley way I gasped for breath, my ribs pounding and stealing my breath away. Stalking down the alley a cool wind blew past making me shiver. It was always cold in the inner city. The walls around me were crumbling, the buildings in a state of decay. I crept silently like a shadow, moving through the devastation of neglect and time. A whole in a wall just big enough for me to crawl through is where I stopped. Looking around to make sure I wasn't being followed I slipped into the opening and crawled through the barely big enough shaft. When it opened I found myself in a destroyed and abandoned church. Not many knew it, but I was religious. Sometimes I got angry at God, but there had to be a reason for all of this right? I mean, it wasn't like I went to church services or anything, but...this was the only thing I had left. The only thing keeping my shreds of sanity together. Standing up slowly I dusted off my dirty gym shorts and jacket. Swallowing I crept to the alter and knelt down. Tears blurred my vision as I looked down, trying to determine what to say...well thought speak. Closing my eyes I bowed my head and for the first time in awhile I prayed. _Everyone has abandoned me...I'm lost...I need strength, I need help. Please...help me._ A tear slipped down my cheek. Standing up I brushed it away and made my way back outside. Once in the alley I made my way north. Away from the apartment complexes, the rundown streets, away from my school. The north side was the 'rich' side. It was where the middle class such as Witwicky lived, I only knew because I had been there once. I had made a run for it surprisingly Witwicky had helped me...he was the only one who knew. I suppose in a way we were friends, perhaps? Sighing, I walked down the clean streets, everything new and taken care of. Stopping outside a house I looked in, watching a family have dinner, glancing at the sun I supposed it must be already somewhere around four in the afternoon. _I wonder what it'd be like...to live with a loving family..._I thought inwardly while watching the children talk and laugh, the parents share a loving kiss. Turning away I swallowed back my pain. Dropping my head below my shoulders I trudged down the street desolately, trying to decide what to do. I wasn't sure if I wanted to go home, no doubt the school had to of contacted my father. I shivered at the idea of what awaited me when I got home. Sucking in a soft breath of only knew of one place to go, it wasn't exactly pleasant, but she would take me for the night...she always did. Walking up to a house silently I followed the path knowing how the woman was and stopped on the porch. Reaching up hesitantly I paused my hand in front of the door and swallowed. Heaving a silent sigh I rapped my knuckles across the wood. It was silent for only a few moments before the door opened. Bright light spilled across the porch, illuminating the Yard.

The hectic woman standing there took in a drag from her cigaret, her deep sea green eyes narrowed. Blowing smoke into my face she looked me over with disgust.

"What are you doing here?" My aunt snapped. Pain washed across my features. I wanted to reply to her but I couldn't, so I did the only thing I could. Shifting my hoody, I lifted my throat and let my aunt see the long horizontal pink scar on my throat. Letting go I returned to a more relaxed position and found her staring at me oddly.

"Just like your mother. Get inside." She snapped and moved aside. I didn't understand what she meant, but I wasn't going to refuse. It was either this or go home and face my father. Walking inside silently I heard the door close behind me and my aunt walked to the couch. Plopping down she picked up her wine glass and took a sip. Wine glass in one hand and a cigaret in the other she nodded to the stairs.

"You know where everything is." she stated rather than questioned. Nodding silently even though I knew she couldn't see it I moved inside, closed the door, and walked up the stairs. Walking down the hall silently I slunk to the room my mother used to call her own. Swallowing, I opened the door and stepped inside. Surprisingly not a spec of dust touched anything, Aunty must be taking care of the room in memory of her sister...my mother. Walking over to the bed I gently sat down on it, running a hand over the silky neon blue sheets I looked up and around. The same old mahogany vanity, the oak floor boards, coffee table, and shelves stuffed with books that haven't been touched in years. Closing my eyes I pictured my mother, her deep sea foam green eyes, silky strawberry blond hair and sleek figure in my minds eye. Her voice musical and serene as she sang me to bed. A tear slid down my cheek when I thought of her, I hadn't seen her since that day. Taking in a ragged breath, I wiped the tears away from my cheeks with the heal of my hands. Flopping back I closed my eyes and curled into the bed, my mothers sent still lingered on the pillows. Filling my nostrils with it, her singing voice in my ears.

XXX

At roughly six am I awoke and quickly climbed out of bed. Slinking down the halls I escaped through the front door and made my way home. Luckily it was Saturday so I could get home, get dressed, reapply makeup and be out the front door for the rest of the day. The dark streets slowly began to turn gray with dawns light as I slunk up the steps of the old worn down building. Walking into the house I crept to my room and and grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans, a black long sleeve and fresh under cloths. Once in the bathroom I took an extremely quick shower and got out. Pulling on the fresh cloths I put on my usual make up. Grabbing my messenger bag I took out my school books and put in some art supplies and money. Pausing at my door I hesitated before back tracking and grabbing my knife. Rushing out my bedroom door I made for the stairs when a shadow stepped in front of me. My father stood there looking haggard as usual, but something was different. Taking a step backwards I noticed he held odd black chains in his hands. My blood turned cold and I backed up, my back slamming against my door. His muddy brown eyes locked on mine, oily brown hair flung everywhere haphazardly.

"I see you're home. Finally come back from your romp you little slut." Disgust and anger rushed through me. How dare he! He took a step closer and my blade suddenly whipped out. I held it in front of me shakily and silently dared him to take a step closer. He glanced from the knife to me and suddenly started laughing.

"You think _that_ fazes me? I've killed people, and you're no different from others in my book." Suddenly he dropped the chains and pulled out a huge gutting knife. My own small knife clattered to the ground as fear swept through me. _He...he wouldn't...would he?_ As if reading my expression his cold laughter echoed around me.

"I will do it. You're pathetic! Just like your slut of a mother." Angry tears blurred my vision as I stared up at the man I was forced to call father. Turning I quickly opened my door and slipped in, my father tried to follow, his knife flinging at me wildly. I shoved my meager body weight against the door, trying to close it. After a moment, his arm slipped away and the door slid shut. Locking it I raced for the window and tried to open it. I pulled and yanked on it as the sound of splintering would echoed behind me. A silent sob made its way up my throat as I yanked on the window, my fathers form burst through the shredded door way, his knife sinking into my side. Blood spurted from my mouth and onto the window as I collapsed. The blade sunk into my ribcage, no doubt puncturing a lung, if the drowning feeling and gurgling was any indication. Sinking to the floor, I felt chains being clamped tightly onto my hands behind my back, and clamping my ankles together. _Shackles. _I thought distantly.

Closing my eyes tightly I waited for the finishing blow, but it never came. Instead, I was dragged through the house, painfully down the stairs, and out the back door. The grass ripped and tore at my cloths and skin. Turning he picked up a rock and before I could move slammed it into the base of my scull. My body went limp and everything faded to black.

XXX

When I came too I could feel a sticky liquid in my hair, matting it. I winced and attempted to raise my hand to check it out, but something jerked my hands. Opening my eyes I found the night sky up above me. A dull pounding behind my eyes flared into a full out migraine as the soft moon light hit my dilated pupils. Slowly twisting my head to the side with a silent noise of pain I looked around trying to observe my surroundings. Every little bit of light hurt my eyes and agitated my migraine. My breaths were shallow, a faint gurgling wheeze erupting from my jugular with every breath. A trickle of liquid rolled from the side of my mouth, and even though I couldn't see it I was sure it was blood.

I closed my eyes as the sounds of the forest around me echoed and mocked, the shrubbery occasionally shivering and the squeal of something dieing piercing the air. Resting my head against the ground I could feel the pool of blood slowly growing as I grew drowsy. The pressure in my scull seemed to be slowly increasing as well, it was as if my brain was swelling. I had no doubt that that was probably the problem. If my memories were correct, my father had hit me over the head with a rather large rock. _I probably have a concussion._ I thought morosely. The night air was suddenly pierced by a loud cracking noise. Jerking I tried to sit up, only to have pain explode in my chest and blood splatter the ground from my mouth. My breaths halted as blood flooded my lungs. My dark eyes widened as I realized I was dieing. It finally hit. My father had left me hear to drown in my own blood. Adrenaline coursed through my veins and even though it taxed me and probably made me loose even more blood, I struggled to move, to get away from my shackles. I refused to die out here. I could feel my heart slowing as my precious life flow was ever so slowly leaking away.

After a while I quit struggling and just stared up at the stars. I could feel my body heat leaving me as I just stared blankly up, the panic ebbed away as a more peaceful feeling washed through me. I suppose dieing wasn't meant to be. The next thing I knew someone was beside me and talking in a hurried rambling voice.

"Hey are you okay. Woah you don't look so good. Oh my gosh your leaking everywhere! What happened, why are you chained up?" I blinked owlishly at him as I started to see double. _At least I'll die in the arms of a cute guy._ I thought bemused. He had deep blue gray hair that hung in his eyes and spiked up in the back. His eyes were an amazing neon blue. _Contacts?_ His features masculine and drawn smoothly. His hands grabbed the chains and broke them rather efficiently, his biceps sliding under me and picking me up gently.

"Don't worry I'll get you to a med bay! It'll all be good. My names Blue by the way! What's yours? Oh right, your too injured to speak right now huh? Don't worry I'll get you to a med bay! Wait I said that already didn't I?" I started to zone out and fade into a dazed sleep. I guess to much blood loss did that to you. I was distantly aware of being settled in a car, the seats seemed to mold around me as heat blasted on my icy skin. A voice, _Blue's?_, was chattering away. _What an odd name...Blue..._I thought as I finally succumbed to the darkness.

XXX

It felt as if I had been sleeping forever. My limbs felt heavy, an obnoxious beeping faded into consciousness somewhere from my left. Grimacing, I turned my head and slowly opened my eyes. An onslaught of light filtered into my eyes, giving me a mild headache, blinking the dots away a white room came into focus. _…hospital...I hate hospitals. _I thought dismally. Looking around I saw a T.V. across the room from me. Surprisingly it was turned on, but what surprised me was the news report on Mission City getting destroyed. I was confused for multiple reasons.

1: how did I get here?

2: How long have I been out?

And 3: what happened to Mission City?

* * *

**AN:**

Hey everyone. So what do you think? Is there anything in particular that ya'll wanna see from this story?

**~D.R. Out**


	4. Animosity

The news I was watching was of mission city, burning to the ground. Apparently it was a terrorist attack, but something didn't sit well with me on that idea. It was a tingling sensation that my instincts claimed to be false, that there was something else at work. When the doctor came in he flashed me a warm smile.

"Ah I see you are finally awake!" I blinked at him perplexed. The way he said that made it sound as if I had been unconscious for more then a few days; but if this terrorist attack had happened ,perhaps I was unconscious for only a few hours? Looking at the man wearily, I made a motion of writing. He nodded understandable and handed me his pen, walking over to the cabinet in the room he grabbed a sheath of paper and handed it to me on a book. I gave him a weary smile, not trusting this man. I wrote neatly on the paper in my slanted scrawl.

**My name is Autumn, how long have I been out?**

Handing it to the doctor, I watched his eyes flash across the simple line before looking back up at me. Clearing his throat he spoke softly, as if speaking to an idiot. I clenched my jaw and curled my hands into fists under the blanket. I hated being degraded, pitied, scared. It made hate boil inside me, almost to the point of boiling over and sizzling the sheets around me. If I could speak, venom would drip from every word, but alas I could not. All I could do was hold me tongue in silence.

"Mrs. Autumn you have been out for some time, three weeks to be precise. When you were taken here you were under a great amount of strain physically, can you remember what happened to you, where you are?" _I do, but I won't tell you douche. What has authority ever done for me? What did they ever do for my mamma? _My eye twitched from the amount of strain produced from not glaring. I wanted to so badly reach out and back hand this man, but I knew I would only get in more trouble. I knew from experience that men had no qualms over hurting me. Logic dictated that this man would be no different.

The doctor must have taken my silence as me concentrating or something. Shaking his head he patted me on the shoulder and smiled softly.

"Mrs. Autumn, don't worry you're in safe hands-" _No I'm not. I'm never safe, not with _Him_ breathing._

"We'll find who did this to you." _No you won't. You won't even try; and even if you did you would never find _Him_, they never do._ I thought despairingly, anger filling me at this mans false hopes and promises. My eyes burned with unshed tears. Not from sorrow, but from anger. The man, much to my dismay, left after his little speech. Leaving me to the silence of the room, only the telivision in the background provided any noise. _Damn I really wanted to chew him a new one. It would be in writing, but it would have had to do._ I thought with animosity. I sat scowling at the empty room for a while, but eventually lay back down from the dull ache in my still healing ribs. My eyes strayed back to the T.V. The destruction in view, smoke billowing from the once pristine city. Devastation in its purest form. _What really happened?_

XXX

Laying there in bed three days later, I found my self growing steadily more and more annoyed. The doctors wouldn't let me go, they wanted to see if I had any family to contact for information and release. The only person I had legally was my father, and I wasn't about to sell myself out to that man. Distantly down the hall I heard a commotion, a vaguely familiar voice was talking to fast for me to understand through the muffling walls. The door burst open and there stood the one person I thought I'd never see again, Blue. His gray blue hair glinted silver in the florescent lights, likewise his neon blue ones seemed to literally glow. A surprisingly sexy grin made its way to his lips.

"You're awake! The doctors told me they didn't know why you'd wake up, but just in case you did I've been visiting for the past three weeks the same time everyday. This is the first time my friends have joined me though! Oh right, I kinda never got your name last time we saw each other, I was to busy getting you here-" I felt dizzy trying to understand everything this hyperactive young man was saying. Luckily a taller adult stepped forward, his hair wasn't too long, a soft dirty blond. Like Blue, his eyes were Neon blue...all of these men's were actually. The man in question pushed his glasses up his nose and spoke calmly, although a faintly irritated edge laced his voice like frost on a window.

"Blue, hush. She has just awoken from a three week coma, she does not need your constant banter to give her a migraine." His voice was smooth and calming, that of someone sophisticated. He turned to me and offered a small smile as if to apologize for Blue's rambling.

"My name is Ryan R. Atchet" I am a medic for the military. Blue here has told me you were severely injured when he found you?" It was a question to get my side of the story, it was like they wanted to see if I knew something I shouldn't have. Swallowing I reached for the pad of paper.

"Why is s'e writin'?" Glancing up briefly I noticed a tall slender dark skinned man, a blue visor like pare of shades hid his eyes from sight. Dread locks were pulled back into a pony tail of sorts, his clothing though did not look military, it looked more like he was trying to be gangster.

**I got lost.** I began calmly, the dull scratching of pen on paper filled the silence as they awaited what I had to say. I winced internally knowing I was lying, something my father would have severely punished me for, but I didn't want anyone in on my business. If they did things would only get worse for me in the long run.

**I was injured trying to find my way home. As for Blue's question, my name is Autumn.**

Placing the pen down I held out the sheet to Ryan. He took it and glanced it over before holding it out to a man with raven black hair. His hair was so dark that it shimmered blue; his frame was tall, slender and regal. He was the only one that actually looked military out of all of them, except for the tall brute at his side. He was huge! Built like a tank with charcoal black hair and tanned skin that stretched over abs and biceps; hell, even his triceps had triceps.!

"Well Mrs. Autumn, I would prefer to do a check up of you myself. I do not approve of these hu-civilian doctors work." I noticed his slip up. A frown pulled at my lips, but I tossed it aside. Everyone stutters. I nodded my consent wearily, I was just hoping he didn't ask to many questions, I didn't need to deal with nosy authorities as of right now. As the man came to my side he gently picked up my arms and looked over the bruises silently, his fingers tracing the injuries with narrowed eyes. I swallowed feeling more nervous by the second. He silently lifted my shirt just beneath my breasts to see my ribcage, just seeing the yellow, green and purple bruises made me nauseous. I could remember exactly how I got each bruise. I jumped at the feeling of cool fingers tracing the damage, running over my to thin ribcage. I could feel his fingers trace every single rib bone seeing as they stuck out. After a few moments he let my shirt go and backed off, a troubled look on his face.

"You are healing remarkably well, considering the amount of damage you have sustained." _You're telling me._

"Although I suggest you take it easy for awhile. Your guardian shall be here within the hour." With that he turned away and walked from the room, the others fallowing him. My blood turned to ice in my veins, my heart clenched tightly and felt as if it stopped. I couldn't think, nor could I breath. _They found him...they contacted him...oh God...I'm gonna die._

XXX (I suggest you listen to 'Blackbirds' by Linkin Park from here)

I clenched my eyes shut in fear as I sat in the idling car. My father sat beside me, his jaw clenched and fingers taught on the wheel. His knuckles white with the force of power being pressed upon the leather. Adrenaline was rushing through me, but I knew I would never make it; so I sat still in the silence of the car quivering at the knowledge of my coming demise. The ride was silent, but that changed once we pulled up to the scraggly house we called home. My father got out of the car and slammed the door, he ripped open my door and grabbed my arm painfully. Jerking me out he pushed me toward the door.

"Go!" He snarled. Ducking my head submissively I stumbled feeling almost numb, but the fear still slashed through the blissful void. As I stumbled through the door, pain whipped across my back. A silent cry left my open lips as searing pain echoed down my pack in crippling waves. Collapsing to the ground I looked up to see my father with a whip. _How the hell did he get a cattle whip!?_ I thought with strangled alarm. That whip came up above his head as he kicked the door closed. My whole frame convulsed as the whip lashed across my face, the leather bringing burning fire across my chest. Rolling over I tried to crawl away from the insane man behind me. Slick red liquid dripped into my eyes, coated my hands, burning fire lashing across my frame. Hungry for my demise and yet it wouldn't take me.

"Thought you could get away you little whore!" The leather whip, slick with my blood by now, lashed down my back. A silent scream left my lips as my back arched. I tried to clamp my mouth shut against the pain, but not a moment later I convulsed yet again from a lash and bit my tongue. My canine teeth pierced the soft flesh of my tongue, blood rushing into my mouth. A hand gripped a fistful of my hair and yanked my head back, a piece of leather was winding around my throat. It was tight and suffocating, but sadly it wasn't tight enough to kill me. My hands scrabbled with the leather as soon as the hands released my hair.

A collar was tied around my neck. Tears well up in my eyes from humiliation. Those hands were suddenly back in hair and dragging my up the stairs, chains clanked on my wrists and ankles weighing down my limbs. This room was devoid of a mattress, clothing, bathroom and anything else a civilized human needed to live domestically, the only thing in here was a long silver pole. I stared up at the man with my good eye, my right one swollen and covered in the blood from the wound of the first whip lash. His foot suddenly collided with my side, my ribs cracking and snapping loudly like a gun shot. Blood poured from my mouth as I vomited from agony.

"Don't look at me!" He screamed loudly, my eardrums reverberating with the sound. A sob made its way up my chest, pulling at my newly re-broken ribs. Hot tears dripped down my cheeks as cool metal from a blade suddenly pressed against my side, cutting through my baggy white shirt. My black tights followed suit. I was left clothed in only a bra and my underwear, shivering in fear and pain as the man grabbed my wrists and tied them to the pole with the chains clasped to my slender arms. I sat there on my knees, heart beating as quickly as a rabbit's in the face of a predator.

"You think you could get away? You think you can run from me?" I shook my head negatively, dread coiling in the pits of my stomach. Suddenly leather slashed across my already raw back. I arched in agony, my mouth open in a silent scream, blood trailing down my spine lazily as every slash pulsed with the beat of my heart.

"Answer me!" He roared. But I couldn't and he knew that.

"You're a whore just like your mother! I'll show you!" Cold dread spilled into me again, as I heard the whip collapse against the ground. A belt buckle clinking, my panties were ripped down as something pressed near my entrance. I squirmed in terror trying to get away. This man had stolen everything from me. _Not my innocence! No!_ Pain shot through me as he sheathed himself, a silent cry let my lips as agonizing pain swept through me. He pumped his hips against me hissing things I dare not repeat in my ear. The whole time he pinned me to the pole I wept, hot tears of shame, humiliation, and fear. The tears coursed down my face in heavy rivets. Finally his hips jerked against mine one last time and he pulled away, leaving me there leaning against the pole. He left the room, slamming the door shut angrily.

I felt dirty, like an animal. I had been violated, and it wasn't something I was going to forget any time soon.

XXX

When I came to I could hear groaning and panting from my fathers room, laughter down stairs telling me he had his 'friends' over. No doubt there would be drugs, alcohol and sex. A willed a whimper to escape my lips, but nothing came. Tears sprung in my eyes, but I blinked them away. Crying wouldn't help me, no one would, I would have to figure this out. I had to get away.

Yet a cruel inner voice whispered in my ears, telling me what logic dictated true. I just didn't want to believe it. _Where will you go, who will take you in? You are useless! You can't get away! You're to weak!_ I knew it to be true, I just didn't want to face it...not yet. Not yet.

I rested my head against the pole, wishing for a bath to wash away the dirtiness I felt. _No amount of water could wash away my sins, they are ingrained to deap to ever cleanse._ My heart beat in my ears, my pulse quick. I felt the need again. I shifted my wrists, the metal cut deep, drawling lines of pain and blood.

_...Gently now. _

_ ….Not to fast._

I gently rubbed my wrists against the pole, the metal cutting deeper, slicing through the sinew of my flesh. Blood dripped from my wrists and to the floor, I was in bliss. The pain always helped...even if only for a short time. The coolness of the pole brought me back from my pain induced high. I was alone in this room, bare to the world except for a bra and undies. Sleazy men were down stairs, my father was no doubt going to come back to further my 'punishment'. I was all alone in pain. This time I knew he wouldn't just kill me. He was going to make sure I suffered, make sure I died agonizingly slowly in misery and humiliation.

Looking up at the ceiling I grew angry. _Why was this happening, why? What did I ever do to deserve this!_ My fathers words echoed through my mind making me flinch. My heart ached a little more; the chains cut a little deeper in response, but this time the blood and pain didn't take it away. '_**You were born.**_' his words echoed like a bats sonar. They wouldn't go away, they haunted me. Tilting my head down, I rested my fore head against the pole. Desolation settled in my heart.

My thoughts turned to Blue. The man who had saved my life...only to bring me back to hell. I couldn't blame him though, he didn't know what he was bringing me back to. A part of me called out to him, wailed his name. I didn't know who he was, but somehow I knew he and his companions could save me. Only problem? I was all alone and they had no way of knowing what was going on. Tears blurred my vision as my shoulder shook. The thick salty tears dripped down my cheeks; dropped on my parted lips, my nose, chin. They mixed with the blood, turning red. My fist clenched at the sound of foot steps coming up the stairs, men talking and laughing loudly. I pulled and tugged at the chains, only succeeding in ripping into my own flesh. Blood poured to the floor, but I didn't care. I would rather die then become a common whore. A brood mare. The door burst open and as the men came closer I screamed internally.

XXX

My eyes opening slowly, my right one swollen and useless. Bruises littered my frame, pain pulsing all over my body. My womanhood sore from the major violation it had undertaken. A noise down stairs had me slamming back against the pole and covering my head. Terror coursed through me more intense than I could have imagined it ever being. I slowly shifted, but agony had me writhing on the floor. I pictured Blue's face. I knew he could help me! But then the image twisted into a look of disgust. My heart wrenched in incredible pain. I wasn't sure why, but the idea of that man looking at me like that had my heart ripping in two.

Looking up at the ceiling I wished for a quick demise, but I knew it wouldn't happen. Fate was cruel like that, she hated me. She loved punishing me. Closing my eyes, I wrapped my shaky hands around the pole and brought my knees up to my chest. Huddling against the cold metal I shivered feeling pathetic.

Opening my eyes I looked out the dusty and cracked window of the attic I saw a gray sports car slow down and slowly drive past. It looked like someone was looking for something. I could have sworn I saw a flash of familiar gray blue hair in the vehicle, but pushed it out of my mind. _Even if that was Blue he wouldn't want to be near me, not with how dirty I am now. _Pain flared in my chest, the need cresting through me. I rubbed my raw wrists violently against the pole, the chains ripping and tearing into my flesh, but the pain remained.

* * *

**AN:**

Hey everyone! I know, this one was pretty dark, but it'll lighten up soon. I know from reviews some of ya'll wanna see that fathers head roll.  
**Spoiler:** It will. ;)

Haha, let me know what ya'll think. Any ideas on what should happen next? I love opinions.

**~D.R. Out**


	5. Savior

A week flew by and I could feel myself deteriorating. I hadn't had food or water in so long that my stomach stopped growling and my throat quit aching, it just remained dry. I couldn't squirm nor fight, the men just had their fun while I lay there. Everything was so cold; I felt like I was in a vacuum, I couldn't breath, couldn't move. Darkness was falling outside the window, the moon's light could barely filter through the grimy window. Coughing weakly I stared up at the ceiling, exhaustion making my mental processes fuzzy and yet I couldn't sleep.

Car lights dimly lit up the window, rumbling engines practically shaking the windows. A knock sounded on the door, my fathers voice came snarling as he answered. A calm voice answered him back, but my fathers raised in crescendo until I could make out what he was saying.

"-don't know who the fuck you are, but you'd better leave the premise now!" That calm voice echoed again, soft, but stern.

"We are looking for a young female by the name of Autumn Mondschein." The voice sounded as if he commanded respect, and I knew my father wasn't giving it.

"Yeah? Who wants ta know?" I turned my head and rested it against the bloody pole. Fire lanced up my side with my every breath, making it hard to concentrate on what was going on down stares. I could hear a sound of a voice, they were worried. My fathers screamed at them to get out, but I could hear foot falls clumping on the stairs. The door to the room I was in reverberated with the force of the being behind it. Fear raced through my heart, adrenaline coursed through my veins like ice, but I knew I couldn't do anything against these people. I was to weak.

The door reverberated again before something slammed it off the hinges. The tall brute from the hospital stalked in, his heavy boots stomping on the floor, thick dark charcoal black hair standing up in spikes. Those rolling muscles clenched in anger, his neon blue eyes locked on me. I flinched at the look, quickly averting my gaze. I could hear my father yell out in agony as he crashed into something.

Those heavy-duty boots thumped towards me, my heart beat faster, terror racing through me. _Oh no, please, have mercy!_ I wanted to scream, but it wouldn't come out. He reached toward me and suddenly I could hear the sound of clanking chains snapping in half. The shackles from my wrists fell to the floor uselessly. He moved behind me and broke the ones on my ankles. Strong burly arms slid under my frame, lifting me easily. I flinched at the close contact, blood rushing my ears. A familiar mop of blue-gray hair entered my view. Blue stood on the stairs, his wide neon blue eyes filled with anger and disgust. I could feel my heart clench and suddenly shatter within my chest. As the brute took me down the stairs and toward the others I could hear a very creative cursing to my left.

"Slagging glitching mother board! Frag it all!" Looking towards the source of the cursing, I found Ryan stalking toward me.

"Iro-Jason, put her in the back of my hummer." He snarled. For a second I didn't comprehend the slip up, my eyes narrowed weakly as I was carried away. The beating heart under all the muscle was surprisingly calming to my nerves, as I rested my head against the thick corded chest of 'Jason'. I didn't know this man, but I got the feeling that he would protect me.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on the beating heart of the gruff man who carried me. I felt myself being placed down on a cot, looking around I found myself in the back of a rescue vehicle. I looked up into the mans neon eyes, they held a hardened look to them and yet when I stared into them I could see a hidden kindness. He turned probably intending to leave, but I lashed out and grabbed his wrist. It was a weak hold, one he could no doubt break easily. He glanced back at me and slowly sat beside me, I lessened my grip and let my head fall back with a thump.

My breaths shallow and painful. A large hand brushed my bangs from my face, a gruff voice I didn't recognise spoke up. Opening my eyes I looked at the man feeling comforted for some strange reason.

"We'll get ya back to base youngling. You'll be safe there." I closed my eyes and let myself succumb to the dark void.

XXX

When I awoke again I found myself on a medical bed in an isolated room. _Of course. _I despised hospitals, but I couldn't blame the man for taking me to one. They did save me, so I would try not to be too spiteful. The man, Ryan, entered the room suddenly. His deep eyes were intense.

"I've got good news and bad news for you Mrs. Mondschein." I grimaced wanting to tell him to call me just 'Autumn', but...well I couldn't. I nodded for him to continue.

"The good news is that you will heal. I also have discerned the exact problem to your vocal processor. Luckily for you I can fix it." My deep brown eyes widened. _I would be able to speak! Wait he said bad news too...please don't tell me there's a draw back! I want to sing, to speak._ The sound of a heavy sigh had me looking up at his iridescent blue eyes. I swallowed nervously as he grabbed a rolling chair from the desk in the room. straddling it, he folded his arms on the back and drilled his eyes into mine.

"The trauma you have sustained was substantial...I am sorry to say that you will probably never be able to bear children." I could feel my heart grow heavy at the thought. Nodding to Ryan I looked down and closed my eyes. A soft sigh filtered from my nostrils as I tried to forget the mens faces. The laughter, the pain. _At least I will never be able to bring a child into this world. I do not want them to suffer the same things that I have. I'll be sparing another soul._ The door clicked softly, and when I looked up I found myself alone int the room.

XXX

Ryan was off getting his supplies ready as I sat on the operation table. After this operation and the two-week healing period, I would be able to speak. I swallowed nervously as Ryan entered the room. He was silent as he placed his tools down with a clang, a flinch racked my frame. A pole holding two different bags of fluids were placed beside my bed. He grabbed my arm and gently pushed the IV into the vein in my hand. Taping it down he hooked the two bags to a single tube and connected them to the IV in hand.

"This drip has H2O to keep you hydrated along with a narcotic to knock you out." I nodded, already feeling the drowsiness from the drug. The world around spun in a sea of colors, a vortex of light. Hands grabbed me as I toppled off the bed, weightlessness settled over me and then everything went dark.

_**~~Ratchet's P.O.V.~~**_

The drug worked surprisingly well. It was one of my own concoctions. The femmeling had fallen off of the bed. Her muscles no longer responding as the drug paralyzed her and began to put her under. Picking her up before she could hit the ground I placed her on the bed and got her settled into a comfortable position.

My holoforms optics narrowed at the thin scratch on her neck. My scans have told me that at one point in her life cycle someone had tried to slit her throat. They had failed to offline her, but they managed to slice an important part of of her vocal processor. effectively making her mute. The door opened and Optimus walked in, his holoform's optics filled with concern.

"How is she?" He rumbled. Glancing at him, I picked up a scalpel and gently made an incision with the sharp tool into the femme's jugular.

"She is fine. Stable physically, but mentality wise..." Optimus nodded in understanding. It was left unsaid, but he understood what was being said. 'Mentality wise, she is fragile.' I forced my focus off of Optimus and towards the femme as I gently opened her throat, the old slice in her vocal processor was quite obvious. Taking the split ends of the vocal cords, I gently pulled them back together and held them in that place. Reaching over towards the table I grabbed a small vial of nannites.

"Here, make yourself useful and open this." Optimus took the vial from my servo and opened it. Taking it back from him I tilted it and poured the clear liquid over her cords. My keen optics could see the microscopic nannites immediately getting to work. The cords beneath my fingers slowly reattached themselves together, only when they were held together enough did I retract my hand. Tilting the nannites again, poured them over the open flesh of her throat, her skin immediately began to pull back together. Strands of it flicking out and reaching to the other side, inching the sliced flesh closer together. Within a few moments a red line remained where the open flesh had once been.

"You are sure this will work Ratchet?" Optimus questioned from my side. I heaved a sigh and nodded.

"Yes, I am quite certain. Within a week she will be speaking again." Optimus left my side and walked out of the make shift human med bay. I scanned her once more to make sure she was stable, nodding to myself I attached a small little device to her index finger. The device would send me results of her vitals every thirty minutes or so, and if there was a drastic change it would let me know immediately.

I cleaned up my supplies and took the narcotic out of the IV, although I left the H2O, and left her to rest.

* * *

**AN:**

Hey everyone! Yeah I realize it's a little shorter than usual, but my family has been distracting me for help seeing as it's Easter. Happy Easter ya'll! Anyways I hope you like this one, oh her last name is German for moonlight, or moonshine. ^^ Annnnnd I'm rambling. lol

**~D.R. Out**


	6. Retribution

I couldn't help but to notice how fragile she was, her tiny frame was so tiny and frail. Ratchet said she was suffering from malnourishment, dehydration and severe signs of both neglect and abuse. Anger swelled up in my spark at that. I usually try to refrain from being aggressive, but something about this small human femme brought out my protective side. If only my brothers Smokescreen and Prowl were here, they would be able to give me advice. I curled my holoform's digits gently around her small fleshy servo; making sure to mind the IV in her energon line.

It disgusted me to remember what that mech, who called himself her creator, had done to her. The image of her tied up once again flashed through my processor, the whole scene as vivid as if I were still there.

_Driving up to the run down house I had passed earlier I pulled to a stop at the curb. The others drove up behind me and parked along the street strategically. All of us activated our holoform's and had them step out. Optimus walked to stand by my shoulder and look at the beige run down home unit. _

_ "And you are sure, Bluestreak, that this is where you picked up young Autumn's bio signature?" I simply nodded to my leader._

_ "Yeah, I'm sure this is where I picked it up. Although when I drove past I heard odd noises and could pick up on odd chemical substances. I wonder what's going on." I said quietly, trying not to ramble. Stepping over the curb my holoform walked up to the door. Brushing my gray-blue hair from my optics I rapped on the door. A mech answered, and let me tell you he was not what I was expecting. I thought caretakers were suppose to take better care of their home...and themselves. The mech before me was haggard; unkempt facial fur, oily fur a top his head, and a rancid smell that coated his frame. It was the scent of high grade, unmistakeable no matter from where it was made. Before I could speak Optimus moved to my side and spoke calmly to the mech._

_ "Good afternoon. May we come in?" The mechs lips curled toward Optimus and he snarled loudly._

_ "I don't know who the fuck you are, but you better leave the premise now!" Despite the mechs tone and words, Prime remained calm._

_ "We are looking for a young female by the name of Autumn __Mondschein" The mech turned silent, almost contemplative._

_ "Yeah, who wants to know?" The man bit out in a growl. Ironhide suddenly leaned forward, his optics narrowing._

_ "You reek of fresh energon." Suddenly he slammed past the man, he shrieked shrilly at us to get out. Ironhide's heavy boots thumped across the rotting wood of the floor boards as he made his way quickly to the stairs. I wondered how he knew where to go, but when I looked down I realized why. Human energon coated the floor in crusting trails. Nausea swept through my real form, my holoform no doubt turning a greenish tone. _

_ We walked down a hall, the mech down stairs yelling and screaming at Optimus and Jazz. Ratchet and I walked side by side as we followed behind Ironhide. I had no idea why he wasn't with Optimus seeing as he was his body guard, but I had a pretty good idea. Ironhide was a caretaker, guardian, and a protector to those that needed protecting and help. So no doubt the blood and stench __of fear in the air trigured his protocols. I halted in the middle of the hall, there at the end of the corridor stood a locked door. At the foot of the chained door was the end of the energon trail._

_ Anger burned through me when I scanned the fresh energon there and found the bio signals to match exatly to Autumn's. Ironhide walked forward and silently broke the chains on the door, grabbing the handle he jiggled it. The whole door frame shook, but didn't open. I saw his neon blue eyes narrow dangerously; pressing his huge shoulder to the door and shoving, the door still didn't budge. A snarl left his lips, an animistic look to his holforms face.__ Backing up, he lifted his left leg and thrust it forward. The whole entire door flew inwardly, splinters of wood flying everywhere, the hinges coming loose. _

_ When I looked into the room I felt myself go numb with the shear disgust and anger in my gaze. There in the middle of that room sat Autumn, in nothing but her under garments. Blood caked her legs, whip marks lashing deeply into her flesh. Bruises covered her from helm to pede, but the worst part was the broken forlorn look in her optics. It made my spark clench. I kept my gaze on her as Ironhide stalked in and snapped all of the chains, sliding his arms under her he picked her up and moved out the door._

_ "__Slagging glitching mother board! Frag it all!" I looked towards the source of the yelling to see Ratchet stalking over._

_ "Iro-Jason, put her in the back of my hummer." His voice was a low snarl. I winced at the tones of it, but looking upon my femme I could sympathise with Ratchet. _Wait...my femme? _As Ironhide clomped down the stairs with her I was left with Ratchet. We were both silent, anger seeping in the air around us. Glancing at eachother we nodded. That mech would pay._

_ Walking down the stairs I moved ahead of Ratchet and before either Optimus or Jazz could grab me I back handed the human mech. His whole frame spun and slammed into the glass cabinets. Stalking over to him I grabbed his shirt and pulled him up, bringing back my holoform's arm I slugged him right across the face. I dropped him to the floor and kicked him in the ribs, a sickening crack could be heard. Suddenly iron arms locked around mine and when I looked up I found Optimus looking at me with a disappointed look, Jazz drug me out the door. I could hear Ratchet snort disdainfully to the mech before following us out into the late afternoon sunshine._

I shook myself from the memory loop and looked down upon the fragile sleeping frame. Reaching forward I hesitantly shifted her soft red bangs from her face. I couldn't resist running my holoforms hands through her silky charcoal fur, it was just so soft. A sleepy sigh left her frame making me still. Looking down at her I waited a couple of seconds, when she didn't wake I gently continued the stroking of her head fur. My eyes were drawn to her features and for the first time I took in the full lips, pale skin, thick full lashes, and overly thin frame. The sound of her sparkbeat was like music to my overly sensitive holoform's audio receptors. _Why does she make my spark jump like that?_ I was confused as to why my spark sputtered and raced around her. I had known her for only a short time span, and yet something about her drew me in.

Sighing, I leaned forward and tentatively touched her cheek. Tracing my digits down her slim jaw I touched her throat. My eyes narrowed at the faint slash there, that wasn't from Ratchet. A growl made its way up through my chassis unbidden. _Primus...this femme is making me temperamental._ Suddenly her optics flashed open. I couldn't avert my gaze from her own, her brown orbs held my own fast.

XXX

I was startled awake to the feeling of gentle hands running through my hair. A soft sigh escaped my lips sleepily at the sensation. It was a feeling that I missed greatly. A soft touch gently stroked my cheek, I stayed perfectly still, content to be petted and touched. It was a feeling of gentleness, love, something I had craved and missed for many a year. The soft touch moved to my throat, a growl permeated the air. I couldn't take it anymore. That growl...it brought back memories I didn't want.

My eyes flashed open and stared into the startled iridescent blue eyes of the man that had found me twice now. Found me and saved me. His gray-blue hair hung in his face, so silky and with the faintest glimmer of silver in it. I suddenly wanted to touch his hair, but I held myself back. The spell was broken once I blinked. Looking up at him, I watched him lean back and smile softly to me.

"I'm glad you're awake. I was beginning to think you never would." Slowly I tried to sit up, my arms shook and gave out. Strong arms wrapped around my waist, and suddenly I was sitting with my back pressed to a warm chest. A soft blush swept across my features, I wasn't used to touch...not friendly or loving touch anyways. Although I knew he had good intentions, but I couldn't help but to be tense and weary.

"I'm so sorry you got stuck with that mech, is that the reason I found you in the woods? Cause if it is I'll go back and personally offline him for you! I slagged him up pretty good for you too!" I blinked in confusion, his word usage was odd, but I got the basic meaning. I nodded to tell him it was. I knew I probably couldn't talk yet, but my throat was very itchy. I only got itchy when I was healing. A faint smile pulled at my lips as I leaned back into Bluestreak.

"Oh! while you were in recharge, we got some legal stuff worked out! So now you can stay here on base! Isn't that great!" _Gosh he's excitable._ I found though, that as he continued to talk I actually relaxed. His idle chatter was surprisingly quite soothing. I closed my eyes and leaned against his lean frame, his heart thumping calmly despite his excited tones. A soft humming permeated the air around us as those gentle hands sifted through my hair. Sighing contentedly, I fell asleep.

* * *

**AN:**

Hi! Another one in one day, damn I'm good. lol. Updates on this story and FIT, shall slow down because after tomorrow I go back to school. Tomorrow is the last day of my spring break. bleh. Let me know what ya'll think. Got some Blue fluffiness in there. ;)

**~D.R. Out**


	7. Healing

A week had gone by since the men had saved me, during the time I found myself mostly in Blue's company. He was surprisingly funny, always having stories and jokes to tell me. Yesterday I actually _laughed_! _I laughed_! I was so giddy that a sound came out from me, even Blue seemed excited.

But that had been a week ago. I hadn't seen Blue or Ryan. Nervousness crept into my heart during the time of their absence. Looking around the room, the four gray walls closing in, I closed my eyes and slowly hummed 'Lies' by Evanescence. It was still so weird hearing my voice after so long, but it was a welcome anomaly in my life. Closing my eyes I focused on my vocal cords, feeling the gentle rhythm of them moving in my throat as I shifted from humming to singing. _God it's been so long..._A soft smile graced my features as the lyrics came forth as if it was natural.

_Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear  
Sealed with lies through so many tears  
Lost from within, pursuing the end  
I fight for the chance to be lied to again_

You will never be strong enough  
You will never be good enough  
You were never conceived in love  
You will not rise above

[Chorus:]  
They'll never see  
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me

But through my tears breaks a blinding light  
Birthing a dawn to this endless night  
Arms outstretched, awaiting me  
An open embrace upon a bleeding tree

Rest in me and I'll comfort you  
I have lived and I died for you  
Abide in me and I vow to you  
I will never forsake you

[Chorus]  
[Chorus]

Rest in me and I'll comfort you  
I have lived and I died for you  
Abide in me and I vow to you  
I will never forsake you

[Chorus]

When I opened my eyes I nearly jumped out of my skin. There sitting before me was Blue. My racing heart felt as if it were trying to beat out of my chest. My breaths were quick and shallow as I stared into those iridescent blue eyes that always captured my own. I stared captivated as he leaned closer, a grin on his full lips.

"My my, no one told me you were such a good singer." He winked playfully. _Oh. My. God. Is he flirting with me?!_ Blinking I hesitantly forced my lips to move. It was still hard for me to form sentences.

"No..one...has heard...me sing...or talk...in..a long time." I finally managed. His blue eyes softened as he leaned forward, his breath fanning over my lips. I froze like a deer in the headlights, he was so close. His nose gently brushed against mine as a grin graced his features.

"Well now I have! And we can actually have a conversation!" I grinned and giggled softly. Reaching out, he ran a hand through my mousy hair surprising me. I grimaced and pulled back.

"My...hair is oily. Don't touch it." It was pleasing to me that my voice started coming back together and sounding less like a broken robot. He flashed an overly bright smile making me blush.

"I think you look gorgeous! I don't see anything wrong with you!" I ducked my head in embarrassment. Soft laughter echoed above me, looking up into his eyes he flashed me another pearly white smile. Leaning back in the chair, he crossed his right leg over his left and flexed his arms over the back of the chair.

"I want to thank-you." He tilted his head suddenly, soft silky blue hair falling into his eyes. The strong outline of his jaw more pronounced from the angle of the light on his face. _Oh my God...he is adorable. _

"What for?" I could feel heat practically radiating from my face as he leaned close, his hand sweeping my bangs from my face. I was sure my face was probably blazing crimson by now.

"W-well...y-you...s-saved me...twice. S-so t-thank-you." Suddenly he nuzzled his cheek against mine, his strong arms wrapped around my waist. His lips brushed my ear as he murmured gently. At that moment I could feel my heart flutter and stall, it was one of those moments where you get an epiphany. I didn't know much about this man, but I did know one thing: He would take care of me.

A faint smile curved my lips as I cuddled into his side when he moved to sit beside me. A soft sigh left my lips as exhaustion hit me again, curling into him I rested my head against his chest and fell asleep.

XXX

When I awoke again I found myself tucked into the hospital bed, the blankets curled around me like a cocoon. Rolling my head to the side I blinked sleepily in surprise. Blue sat slumped in the chair beside the bed, his head drooped as he slept. A faint snoring sound coming from his lips, his face peaceful and young looking; framed by soft shiny gray-blue hair. I sat up slowly, hair trailing down my shoulders longer than I remembered it.

_ Not to self: cut hair._ Smiling softly I leaned forward and gently guided his body to slump against the bed, pushing a pillow under his head. _There, at least now he won't have a kink in his neck._ Reaching out I brushed the soft shimmering blue hair from his face. A tender mothering side I had forgotten about coming out. I had locked it away so long ago, I had realized that if I was to survive I couldn't care about anyone but myself...now however, that wasn't the case.

Sighing, I closed my eyes and retracted my hand. A warmth enveloped it and jerked it back down. Gasping I quickly opened my eyes and looked at him, he hadn't woken up, only reacted in his sleep. A gently smile graced my features uneasily. _You're getting to close! You know what happens when you get to close!_ My inner voice screamed at me. Grimacing pulled my hand back, my eyes on his peaceful face. _I just want to be close to someone...but you're right. I'll only get hurt._ My eyes narrowed as I pulled away completely.

The sound of a door opening caught my attention. Looking up I saw Ryan, Jason and the two other men that had been at my house. Ryan walked over and gave me a wane smile.

"I see you're up. Blue hasn't left your side since you fell asleep." I looked down and nodded, my eyes tracing over his slumbering features. A soft cough had me looking up. The dark skinned man beside Jason gave me a grin. I flushed realizing I had been practically checking Blue out.

"I do not believe you have met Ian nor Orion" _Orion...isn't that a star constellation? _I shook my head and looked them over curiously. Ian was the dark skinned man with the dread locks. His eyes were covered by a pair of black visor like glasses. Strong lean muscles shown through a tighter fit white shirt and ripped blue jeans. He flashed me a grin with made my heart hammer. Glancing to the other man, Orion, I noticed his hair was a deep black almost blue.

His eyes were neon blue like the others. They held a tender gentleness to them, but also a stern look that commanded respect. Blinking curiously I glanced back to Ryan, not comfortable to speak around them yet. Blue I felt comfortable to speak too, but only because he had saved my life twice; and he didn't pry for answers that he had for without a doubt questions for. A loud sigh emitted from Ryan as he dipped his head to me.

"I just wished to check on you, Miss Mondschein." I tried not to scowl at his back as he turned and left. The other two men walking after him. Although it was unnerving to me that stayed. His gentle blue eyes held my own as he walked over. Thick almost sapphire hair wavy and practically swaying with his every step. Stopping before my bed he spoke quietly, in a deep baritone voice that calmed my racing heart.

"You are safe here Miss Mondschein. You have no reason to fear us." With that he turned and left the room, my hand resting over my heart. _Holy shit, is that man a mind reader?_ Shivering at the thought I shook my head and lay back down. Reaching out hesitantly toward Blue's face, my fingers gently brushed his cheek. Biting my lip I pulled my hand away and rolled onto my side. Sighing I stared at the wall in front of me, falling into a daze; and later, sleep.

* * *

**AN:**

Hey everyone! Yes, I know, it is a little slow running, but the next few chapters will pick up. I am just pulling you into her thought processes since you got to see Blue's last chapter. ^^

Let me know what you think of this fluffy chapter, yes?

**~D.R. Out**


	8. Comrads

Blue's hand was firm around my wrist as he led me out of the makeshift hospital room. I personally was not ready to be around other people, in a selfish way I only wanted to be around Blue. I wasn't sure why, I just felt safe.

"Come on Autumn, it's not that bad! Besides you have me around you don't you! Oh yeah, I heard your last name was German, can you speak any German? If you can, you you tell me something in it! I'm always curious about other languages" His rambling made me dizzy and disoriented most of the time. It was moments like this that I wondered how he seemed so serious and quiet at other times.

As he drug me towards the door I clawed at his wrist. I_ really_ did not want to go out there! There were full grown men! Did he not understand that men plus me equaled pain! Unintentionally I switched to German. It was my first language, the one my momma taught me before she died. It was what I mostly spoke before my voice had been stolen.

"Nine! Ich will nicht zu gehen! Sie können mich nicht zwingen!" (No! I do not want to go! You can not make me!) I screamed loudly at him. My hands dug at his wrists drawing long lines. Suddenly the door banged open and a boy I didn't know rushed to my side. His eyes were electric blue that contradicted his bright blond hair. Black streaks swept through his thick hair, reminding me of a bumblebee. His hands swept between Blue's and mine, effectively breaking the hold. Blue's rambling cut off as he blinked in surprise and looked at us. The new guy stepped in front of me and frowned.

"Blue, why didn't you listen to the femme when she said she said she didn't want to go?" He didn't sound accusatory, only curious and semi worried. Blue blinked and looked at me.

"Rat-_Ryan_ said to get her some fresh air. That's what I was doing Mike."Looking him over I could only smile and giggle. _He's kinda cute... _Wincing I rubbed my aching wrists, man did Blue have an iron grip.

"Well she obviously didn't want to go for some reason or another." Mike looked down at me and gently touched my wrists.

"Are you alright Autumn?" I jumped in surprise and looked up at him.

"wie Sie wissen meinen Namen?" (What is your name). He blinked and gave me an utterly confused look, it was quite adorable.

"Pardon? Uh...I do not understand." Blinking I blushed and realized I was still speaking in German.

"How do you know my name?" I corrected myself. He flashed me a bright smile that seemed so full of innocence I just wanted to say 'Awww'...and embarrassingly I did. Blue started laughing while Mike only grinned wider. I ducked my head and looked up impishly.

"The guys talk about you, mainly Ryan going on about your injuries." I nodded and glanced at Blue.

"Can I go back into the safety of my room now?" I didn't bother even waiting on his answer. Instead I turned and made to go back into my room, only to have a yellow and black shirt sleeve in my face. Pausing, my gaze followed the sleeve up to the owner: Mike.

"Fresh air might be a good idea, you've been in there way to long. Come on, Blue and I will walk with you." I looked between the both of them before crossing my arms.

"You're safe with us, really!" Mike's earnest gaze won me over. Sighing in defeat I nodded my head and let them walk me out of the medical wing. As we walked down the empty hallway I glanced around nervously. I could hear the men, but I couldn't _see_ them. It was making me anxious. Suddenly a pair of arms slipped through both of mine. Looking up sharply I found Blue and Mike both gently holding my own like a gentlemen would. A blush caressed my cheeks. Smiling softly and emitting a soft giggle, I gave them an appreciative look.

"Thanks." I murmured. A soft squeeze to both of my arms was my answer. Smiling softly we suddenly came out of the medical wing and my smile slipped from my face. The halls were crowded with military men, voices echoing with laughter, orders and conversations. My whole frame started trembling as I looked around the corridors, everything seemed to sway and blend together in a vortex. A voice called somewhere to my left, then above me. Two pairs of iridescent blue eyes looked down on me, worry straining the features of the faces.

When everything cleared I found myself lying on the ground, my head resting on Blue's leg, while Mike sat beside me. His friendly bright blue eyes lit up when he noticed I was awake. It was about that time that I noticed two men towering over me. One was dark skinned with equally dark eyes, although his smile was bright and mischievous, a name tag on his uniform said, Sgt. Epps. The other man was tan with dirty blond hair and hazel eyes. His uniform was dusty like Epps, although at the same time somehow prestige. His name tag designated him Major Lennox. The darker skinned man, Epps, grinned and threw his hands in the air.

"She lives!" The Major gave him a look before looking at me with an almost father like expression.

"Are you alright?" I was frozen unable to breathe. The mens faces kept shifting to my father's and the other men of _that_ first night. Blinking and swallowing the lump of fear in my throat, I managed to nod to the two men. _T-they aren't my father...h-he's not here...I-I'm safe._ I kept trying to tell myself this, but it sounded more like an uncertain question in my head than rational comforting thoughts. Lennox extended his hand to me to help me up. Flinching back, I found my back slamming into a firm toned abdomen. A squeak left my lips as I tilted my head back, Blue's neon blue eyes drilled into my own.

His hands slipped around my frame and hauled me to my feet easily, as if I weighed nothing more than a feather. Blinking, I looked up at Lennox and Epps quietly, a flush burned my face. Ducking my head I muttered an apology to Lennox. Turning I stalked half way down the corridor, looking into my peripheral vision I found Mike and Blue beside me. No questions asked, just there. It was odd to me, but nice. I could already tell that Mike, Blue and I were going to be close friends.

* * *

**AN:**

Hallo everyone! Yeah I know this is a little crappy, but I'm exhausted and wanted to get something out to ya'll. Yes I am still working on FIT, but I just haven't really felt like working on it. ^^' Yeah...lol

Any who, let me know what ya'll think.

**~D.R. Out**


	9. Trust

Stretching out slowly I sat up in the hospital bed. Today would be the last day that I was stuck in the makeshift hospital room. Ryan was giving me permission to move about freely, granted I took Blue or Mike with me and I came in for a check up once every few days.

A smile made its way to my face as I sat up slowly, my long dark hair falling in my face haphazardly. _I really need to cut my hair..._I thought with irritation. Blowing the thick bangs from my face they only swept back into my eyes. _Yeah...definitely need to cut it._ Standing up I groaned as snaps and pops resounded from my frame. Looking around the room I let out a sigh, after today I would be relatively free.

Although the issue of my father kept coming to my mind. Blue had made it quite clear that he would not allow that man to touch me ever again, but I couldn't stay here forever. My father would come looking...what would I do then? I closed my eyes as the beginning of a panic attack set in, taking in deep breaths I tried not to concentrate on what had me going into a fit.

Instead I concentrated on the slow expansion of my rib cage, the breath slowly leaving my mouth, being sucked in through my nose. Somewhere in the back of my mind I heard the door opening, but I payed it no heed. Finally after what felt like forever I calmed down enough to open my eyes. I jumped when I noticed Blue sitting on the chair across from the bed. His blue eyes were lit up with worry.

"You alright..you don't look so good." He murmured slowly while leaning forward and tentatively taking my small hands in his larger ones. A faint smile curved my lips as I looked up at Blue.

"I'm fine...just thinking." His neon blue eyes searched my face silently, the intensity making me nervous. _What's he trying to find?_ I wondered not for the first time. The feeling of his thumbs gently sliding over my hands startled me, I wasn't used to touch still. It was so foreign, the feel of his hands. They were so warm and comforting, so gently, and yet I could feel the power in them.

"Wanna talk about it? I can listen to whatever you have to say, you know? I mean...I know I talk a lot, but I'm a great listener if you need it!" He quickly rambled out, his big blue eyes so full of concern. A soft look contoured my face as I leaned my forehead against his shoulder.

"I...I'd rather not." I muttered against his shoulder. After a moment warm lips pressed to my temple, those soft yet powerful hands wrapped around me protectively.

"Well I'm here if you need me." My hands curled into his clothing at those words. I felt as if a thousand pounds had been lifted from my shoulders. Prove sat before me. Next to me. Holding me. Prove that someone cared, someone in this cruel world was willing to take care of me. A sigh left my lips as I burrowed into his strong frame.

The feel of his lean muscles flexing was soothing, the next thing I knew a pillow was being placed behind my head and I was laying down half awake. A warm blanket was pulled over me as warm lips every so gently brushed over my temple. Darkness enveloped my vision as I fell alseep.

OoOoOoOoOo

The next time I awoke I found myself in an unknown room. Looking around I saw plain white walls, a cream carpeted floor, a single window on the far right wall and an oak dresser. Pushing the soft black blankets off of myself I stood up and took a cursory look around. I had my own bathroom, closet and small quarters. _So this must be my new room...but how did I get here?_

Walking over to the window I pushed the soft emerald curtains out of the way, the darkness of night prevented me from seeing much. Sighing softly I made my way over to my bed and sat down, the soft glow of the bed side lamp casting a warm honey light across the room. A soft knock at my door jostled me from my thoughts. Jumping, I stood up tentatively. Walking over to the door I opened it to see Blue. His soft blue-gray hair hung in his neon blue eyes as usual. The bright smile I had come to know, adorned his soft lips. Realizing I was staring I turned my gaze away, my face feeling hot with embarrassment.

"Are you alright" His soft voice questioned. Glancing up through my red streaked black bangs I felt my blush grow. I wasn't quite sure why, but a part of me was deeply attracted to him. Nodding, I cleared my throat and moved to the side. As he walked past me I felt his fingers ghost over my shoulder and through my hair. A soothing touch that relaxed me even though it was barely there. Sucking in a deep breath I closed the door and turned to face Blue. He stood in the middle of the room observing everything. Finally he turned around and looked at me with those unnaturally bright blue eyes.

"You have nice quarters. I just wanted to be sure you were being treated nicely. At least now I can rest in peace knowing that you are safe." My gaze softened once I deciphered his rambling, although a healthy amount of skepticism remained.

"You were worried...about me?" I murmured softly, not believing it for a second. I mean, sure he seemed nice...but how was I to be sure that he wasn't just gonna break my trust like everyone else? The way he looked at me after those words came out of my mouth...it made me wanna curl up and die. His eyes were so sad, they held such anger and remorse.

"I know you don't trust me, not yet. You will given time. At least I hope you will! I'm not saying you have to, pit knows I can't force you, but I would like it if you trusted me, but I know only time can heal those wounds." Silence greeted his monologue. I didn't know what to say or do. This man seemed _intent_ on gaining my trust. Narrowing my eyes I stared at him long and hard. _What is he getting at? Why does he want my trust so bad?_ Grimacing at my more paranoid side I shook my head. Stalking past him I plopped down on my bed and looked up at him. His blue eyes locked onto my earthen brown.

"Prove it." I said quietly. My voice barely more than a whisper of breath. He blinked in surprise and stared at me as if confused.

"What?" For once he seemed to have no monologue ready for my question. Sighing, I rested my cheek on my fist and stared up at him tiredly.

"Prove to me I can trust you." I said quietly. My voice held nothing but challenge to it. I didn't want to be cruel, but I had been hurt to long in my life to trust easily. If this man wanted my trust-affection, whatever it was he was after-he would have to earn it.

* * *

**AN:**

So what did ya'll think? I know her trust issues seem to jump around, like one minute she seems to trust someone the next she's leery, but that's her character. I hope it's not to confusing, in a few more chapters I'll get the dice rolling with Galloway and or some bots. I don't know. Anyways, let me know what ya'll think. Any suggestions, ideas, critic, whatever is welcomed. Although I will warn, I will laugh at flames and use it to cook my chicken.

Gut Naught. ^^

**~D.R. Out**


	10. Liasons

I stared into the mirror silently, the sight of my ripped blue jeans and baggy black hoody was the only normal thing in my life. As of right now I was living on a military base by myself. Well not by myself _myself_, but without familiar faces. Sighing softly I swept my charcoal hair out of my face, the crimson streaks glinting in the light like blood. A sudden ache filled my chest and swamped my in an overwhelming sea of blue.

Rolling up the sleeve of my jacket I stared at my scarred wrist; scowling, I pulled out my trusty razor blade and carefully sliced three delicate lines over my wrists. Blissful pain shot through my arm, my life blood slowly beaded up and dripped into the sink. Smirking, I pulled my sleeve down and walked out of the bathroom and into my living room of sorts. Opening the door slowly I tried to quell my rising fear. People swarmed the hallways; their eyes judging me, studying me.

Slamming the door closed I turned and placed my back against it, the cool wood against my quivering palms. My pulse rose and made my vision swim in a sea of black dots. My breaths were quick and shallow in my panic attack. The sudden knocking of my door started me, turning with a loud squeak I tumbled backwards and placed my hand on my chest. The door suddenly slammed opened and there stood the burly man, Jason. His eyes landed on me and narrowed dangerously. Flinching back I tried to hold back a pitiful whine, his neon blue eyes holding a deadly gleam that scared me to no end.

Suddenly a familiar mop of blue-gray hair appeared beside me. Looking up into Blue's neon blue eyes, I felt myself relax. I wasn't ready to trust him and yet I was. He caused confusing feelings to reel up within me.

"You alright? We heard a thump and your squeal! I thought you were hurt! I mean, I was just worried. I didn't mean to barge in here with Hi-Jason, but you had us worried!" Blue rambled out. I narrowed my eyes at that, that was the second time someone had messed up on Jason's name. Sighing I nodded to Blue quietly.

"Y-yeah I'm fine...I w-was just startled." I muttered while looking up through my bangs at Jason and Blue nervously. I saw Blue nod and smile reassuringly.

"Well, we were-"Before he could even get the sentence out Jason cut in with his deep rumbling voice.

"You need to refuel. Come on." He rumbled in that voice that mimicked rolling thunder. I slowly stood up, deciding that this man was not one to ignore.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

When we entered the cafeteria I found it was quite quiet at the moment. Which was surprising considering that we were on a military base. Looking around at the minimal populace in the room I slowly inched in. The familiar presence of Blue at my side, and the protective shadow of Jason behind me, soothed nerves I hadn't realized were raw.

Looking around wearily, I glanced back at Blue and Jason before walking over the threshold. The small whispers fell silent as I came in, wrapping my arms around myself I ducked my head and slowly walked to a table in silence. My face felt hot in my embarrassment, my body quivering under the intense stares that followed me. Plopping down at a table I buried my face in my arms not wanting to look up at the populace that inhabited the room.

The scent of something salty and intense wafted up to my nose. With a gurgling growl from my abdomen and saliva building up in my mouth I looked up to see a bowl of steaming white rice covered in gravy and cubed chicken pieces. Blinking I looked up in confusion to see Jason.

"Ryan wants you to eat." I nodded slowly but sat still not wanting to move under his intense gaze. Blue came forward and plopped beside me, his warm hand rubbing my tense shoulders. I flinched having not realized how tense I was, nor having noticed him move. I kept my gaze down, but after a few tense moments I felt the presence of Jason move away. Looking around I found only the small population, which was dwindling mind you, and Blue. He sat beside me patiently, while I finally managed to force my limbs to move. I was in a daze of sorts while I quickly ate the soup. Once it was gone Blue gently took my arm and led me from the room.

I tried to hold back a wince as his firm grip caught my cuts. Holding back the grunt of pain that wished to escape my lips I obediently followed behind Blue. Once we got to the main hanger my nerves were officially frayed. Luckily for me, my depressive daze kept me from freaking out at the many people practically all over me. _I'm getting way to paranoid..._I thought dismally.

Shaking my head I looked around in awe at the giant cat-walks, computers, and many military personal flowing back and forth. Turning slowly in a wide circle I looked around at all of the commotion. Dimly I felt Blue let go of my wrist and move away some. Turning back around I looked at Blue with wide eyes.

"This is amazing!" I exclaimed feeling an old sense of curiosity fill me. I hadn't been adventurous or curious in a long time...it was refreshing. The next thing I knew I heard the scariest thing in my life,aside from my father's voice.

"Bluestreak! What is a civilian doing on this base?! Just what do you think you're doing bringing this little insignificant punk here?" Turning quickly I looked upon the man whom had spoken...and he was getting very _very_ close to us now. Way to close for comfort.

"Oh Galloway! Yeah this is Autumn! I saved her from the cons and-and she needed medical attention! So Ratch-Ryan brought her here to keep an optic on her! Ya know?" He quickly blurted out in the familiar rambling speech that was quite unique to him. Disturbingly enough, I watched as Galloway's face slowly got redder and redder.

"That does not authorize you to bring _her kind_ here!" I balked at the way he said that. Pain flared through my chest, a sea of blue swamping my senses. The dull throbbing in my wrist making itself known as the craving for blood intensified. The need for my knife called to me through the pounding in my ears. I slowly ducked my head and wrapped my arms around myself. I couldn't keep what he just said out of my head. _Insignificant...her kind...little punk..._Tears blurred my hidden gaze as I turned and ran. A shout from Blue, telling me to wait, went unanswered; I just kept running.

* * *

**AN:**

I realize it's a little shorter than usual, but I tried. I hope ya'll liked it.

I now have a poll up on my profile for a new story idea, if ya'll wanna be a big help check it out and vote. ^^

Love ya'll and habenzee gut naught! ^^

**~D.R. Out**


	11. Misery

_It wasn't easy to be me. Why didn't anyone understand that? Why didn't anyone understand me?_ I thought in misery. Is all I had ever wanted was to be understood, but no one would ever let that happen. Hell, that _that man_, if that's what he really was, made it completely clear that he wanted nothing to do with me or anyone else for that matter.

A sob made its way through my throat as I ran. My heart ached furiously in my chest, beating with magma instead of blood. The cuts on my wrists throbbed horribly, as my chest tightened, my throat constricted. I stumbled multiple times as I ran out of the base and found myself on an island sands. The water crashed in the distance, a sparkling blue in the fields of gray that overtook my vision. I took off with a sprint, dirt spraying as I stumbled and slid. Memories of past experiences flowed into my mind: pain, torture, and assault.

Not long after I heard foot steps behind me, a frame slammed into me and tackled me to the ground. A let out a viscous scream, akin to a wild animal, and racked my long nails down my captors face. A grunt met my ears, followed by a quick smack to my face. I immediately went still and limp in my captors grasp. I felt myself being hauled up and slung over a shoulder. My frame jerked with the strong steps, gazes and whispers permeated my consciousness, but words and faces did not register.

A door clicked, my frame thudded down on a bed, and then I was alone. A bolt slammed home alerting me to being locked in the room. It was no longer my quarters, but instead my prison. I traded one prison for another. That's all I had done, I realized that now. Burying my face into one of the pillows I shivered and let out a sob...

XxXxXxXxX

In the early morning light, I lay there on the bed with red rimmed eyes. Sniffling I wiped my tear stained cheeks, exhaustion making every muscle, tendon, and bone in my body ache. A soft click alerted me to someone entering the room, but I didn't bother looking up. There was pressure on the other side of the bed, but I showed no reaction.

"I know you're awake." I flinched hearing Blue's voice. Slowly rolling over I looked up into his neon blue eyes, in the darkness of the room they seemed to cast a glow of their very own. His gaze seemed so sad, why however I didn't really understand.

"What do you want?" I managed to mumble in my now raspy voice. He didn't even blink an eye as he leaned down and stared me in the face. I baulked at the close perimeter of his being and pulled back. I froze, and my heart quickened, when he followed my movement. He reached up a hand and gently cupped my jaw.

"Why did you run earlier? It really wasn't that bad, I mean you could have just ignored him! Honestly, you should have seen how the military men got up in Galloway's face and told him off. It was awesome!" He rambled on and on. He seemed happy, but I could still see some emotion in his face that expressed otherwise. His 'happiness' did nothing for me, nor for him.

We were the same in a way. I was locked in a physical prison, and I could see in his eyes he was locked in a psychological prison. _We are the same..._The whispering thought left just as fast as it came, but instead of acknowledging it, I rolled back over and pulled the thin blanket over my head.

After awhile the pressure on the other side of the bed lightened, then he his presence disappeared entirely. Silence turned to harsh ringing, as the gravity of isolation sunk its fangs in my heart. A tear rolled down my cheek, agony searing my heart.

_ Quit pitying yourself and get up! _A voice screamed, the voice of someone from my distant past. Anger swirrled in me, at the words of the known, yet unknown, voice.

"I'm not pitying myself." Came the whispered reply from my soft lips. _Yes, you are. You are being incompetent, and whiny. Grow up! Get up! Move on! Show them you are not weak, show them your inner strength._ The voice became a gentle scream, words of encouragement in a sea of doubt.

"What 'inner strength'." I spat while sitting up. The soft dark locks of my hair falling around me, the crimson streaks glittering almost as harshly as my fevered eyes.

"I have no strength left..." I mumbled, the words soft and sounding disturbingly condemning. _You have more than you could ever know._ Came the equally soft voice. Shutting my eyes tightly closed I shook my head dejectedly.

"If this strength is real...why hasn't it come...when will I know I have found it?" I replied, my eyes flashing open to the still empty room. A faint thought on my insane conversation was pushed aside to a back burner for later analysis.

"You'll know." Anger flared, my fist clenched, and I let loose a horrible scream. Outside the first crack of lightning and a boom of thunder were the only things noticed, the scream drowned out in the racket of nature.

* * *

**AN:**

Hey everyone! I know it's been awhile, please pardon my absence. I'm on my final week of eleventh grade, yay! Then I shall leave to the country to stay with my mom and cousins. So it maybe awhile more before I update, but I hope this will suffice.

Review and let me know what ya'll think, kay?

**~D.R. Out**


	12. Unknown

Six hours...six hours was not enough to absorb the information thrust upon me. The silver grey form, the red chevron, those solemn blue eyes; they kept zapping through my mind, a constant onslaught of information plaguing my memories and thoughts. Only six hours before...I had been shown the form of a monster. I had thought Blue to be human, thought him to be my friend. I was wrong...he's a cold mechanical monster.

Shivering I curled my arms around my frame and rocked back and forth. A sob made its way up my throat as tears fought to escape. _How...how could he lie to me?_ I wasn't upset that he was actually an...alien...not really, I was upset that he had _lied_. Pretended to be _human_. Flopping back onto the bed I stared up at the ceiling, letting the memory flow through my mind.

_ A hand, warm and strong, gently touched my thin arm. A voice honey soft telling me to wake up. Eyes fluttering open I looked up into the neon eyes of Blue. His silvery grey hair silky and hanging in his face as usual. A soft smile pulled at my lips._

_ "Hey." He grinned, my heart fluttered. I hadn't the nerve to tell him yet, but I think...I think I was falling in love with him._

_ "I have something to tell you." We said at the same time. Blushing I giggled and motioned for him to go first. He seemed nervous, as he gently grabbed my delicate hand. Pulling me from the bed he led me outside of my room. Leading me down the dark hallways, he guided me outside._

_ "Where are we going? I thought you had something to show me." I murmured in confusion. He turned around and stared me directly in the eyes. Bending down closer to my height he glanced away briefly before locking eyes with my own again. His Adams Apple bobbed as he swallowed heavily._

_ "I haven't been entirely honest with you Autumn...I swear I didn't withhold from you on purpose." A frown pulled at my lips, my heart sped up, but not in a good way. Fear coursed through me, my adrenal gland releasing adrenalin into my veins. _

_ "Blue...Blue you're scaring me. What do you mean?" He backed up and wiped his mouth nervously, slowly his eyes met mine._

_ "There's something I need to show you, so...please don't scream." Headlights came from behind me, I turned and shielded my eyes from the bright light. I looked back at the sound of a loud pop, the sound of a gun shot or maybe an electrical line from a transformer blowing. Where Blue had stood moments before, only my shadow stood. Turning around I stared in horror as the car's light went out, its outer exterior broke apart and within seconds a huge metallic robot stood in its place. I stood frozen to the spot, as the metallic being crouched down in front of me. I stumbled back, legs going numb, the feeling of falling. I was on the ground, the beings hands raised to grab me, eyes dim with sorrow._

_ "Autumn. Autumn it's me, don't be afraid." Its hand moved toward me in slow motion, heart pounding in my ears, panic sweeping through me, then...I screamed. _

Staring up at the dark ceiling I let a tear fall from my eye, then another. Soon enough I was sobbing heavily, my flanks heaving with the effort, my body taxed from the stressful encounter. Panic swept through me, adrenaline pulsing in my veins like magma. It felt as if my heart would explode from how fast it was pulsing, I couldn't breath. I had loved a false being, the thing being something I could _never_ be with. We were worlds apart, yet within the same compound.

It was a wound I felt I would never heal from. _How could he lead me on, how could he not tell me? Tell me he wasn't human, instead he let me fall in love, in love with a form that was as surreal as a mythical beast. _And yet I had touched it, held it, loved it...but he would never know, for he couldn't possibly love me back. I was flesh, he was metal. We were life fire and water, or earth and wind, two worlds that could never collide. Turning, I buried my face in the pillows. A scream tore through my throat into the soft down of the pillow I faced.

The door clicked open, and there stood Blue. His eyes were sad, his full lips parted words barely registering as I through a pillow at him. He looked confused as Jason and Bee came running to see what the commotion was about.

"Get out!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Blue came forward with his hands raised in a 'I surrender' pose. I bared my teeth at him and growled.

"Aut-" Thwack! Another pillow hit him in the face. I jumped behind the bed and glared at him, salty tears staining my cheeks and smearing my mascara.

"Autumn please!" His eyes were full of pleading, but I shook my head and backed away. More tears filling my eyes, my throat clogging up.

"No! Get out! Don't fucking touch me!" He grabbed my gently, but firmly and pinned me to his chest. I beat, screamed and snarled. He took all of the screams, my fists, claws and teeth, he took it all in stride. Exhaustion wracked my body, as I rested against his frame crying. His firm hands held me up; one behind my head, the other on my waist.

"Usually the humans take it better than this." I heard Jason rumble. A growl, inhuman, rumbled from Blue.

"Shut it Ironhide." I flinched and buried my face against Blue's chest, pretending that all of it was a dream. _More like a nightmare._ A nasty voice hissed in the back of my mind.

"You lied." I mumbled. The air seemed to still, turned acrid and stale. A sigh ruffled my hair, a warm hand rubbed my back softly.

"I know. I didn't want to, but Optimus, you know him as Orion, made me wait." He sounded so forlorn as he said that. Sighing I closed my eyes and tried to calm down. It's not his fault, his leader...Optimus must have had his reasons.

"Who else lied to me?" I mumbled softly.

"Well...Ryan is actually called Ratchet. Then there is Jazz, who is another you'll meet. You know him as Ian. Jason, well...his real name is Ironhide. Bee..well...that's it. Bumblebee." He rambled happily. I stared up at him silently. I was still angry at him for lying to me, but given time perhaps I could forgive him.

* * *

**AN:**

Sorry about not posting this sooner, I've been out in the country with no internet. I probably won't be able to publish chapters, but once ever two weeks. :( That's when I go to see my dad like right now. So, I hope you enjoy.

**~D.R. Out**


	13. Questions and Answers

I had done everything humanly possible, and yet it was not plausible to comprehend. I blinked, they blinked. Hydraulics hissed and whined with movements, my blood pounded as sinew stretched and contracted with my movements.

My hands twitched from the nerves of the situation. Blinking, I stared at those big blue eyes, or optics as they were called; I breathed in the scent of oil, metal, and grease from the beings around me. Shivering I leaned back frightfully into the silver gray metal of Blue, his huge hand curled around me gently as he lowered me. I clung to his fingers, suddenly understanding how a rabbit felt in the eyes of a predator.

A whine left my chest, as I realized I was standing on the concrete floor with huge mechanical wonders towering over me. My breath quickened further as my heart sped up, everything was starting to swirl and tilt. The yellow one with what looked like search and rescue patterns on him walked forward. His steps shook the ground as he stood over me, a crimson beam of light went over me bringing a 'pins and needles' feeling to my whole frame.

"The femling is too distressed, her levels are raised beyond normal. If she doesn't relax she could go into cardiac arrest." All their eyes weighed heavily on me, the air seemed to thicken as well. The ground shivered and suddenly their leader, Optimus, was crouched beside me.

"Easy young one, we do not want to harm you. Bluestreak has informed me that he showed you his true form, although it was against my wishes, I respect his reasoning behind it." His voice was extremely deep and baritone, it made him both intimidating and dare I say...sexy? He pushed off the ground and stood up to his full height, his flames seemed to dance in the light.

"My name is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots." I glanced around at the large beings. There were the six I was accustomed to; then there was a police cruiser, a red Ferrari, and a large green Jeep. All three looked down at me with different expressions. The police cruiser former seemed indifferent if any thing else, the Ferrari was hard to tell, but most likely stuck up from what I could see, and the Jeep had the most fascinated expression I had seen in a long time...if ever.

"These are our newest arrivals, Prowl my second in command, Mirage our spy, and Hound our scout." Looking up at Optimus I tilted my head before looking away. Biting my lip I tentatively sputtered out my questions.

"How long have you been here? When did you come here? Why did you come here?" Looking back up at them through my lashes I swallowed heavily, hoping I hadn't overstepped some boundary.

"We've been here for some time little one. Although the first of our appearance was Megatron, leader of the Decepticons when he was found frozen in the ice." Optimus rumbled to me. Patience was heavy laden in his voice, as if he'd had to explain this multiple times already. Although, I supposed, he probably has to the militia on this base.

"But you didn't answer my earlier question...why are you here?"

"We came here for the Allspark, the beginning of our species." By the sound of his voice, I could tell this was going to be a **very **long explanation indeed.

* * *

**AN:**

I know that this is comparatively short than what ya'll are used to, but I know if I didn't get this out I wouldn't do it at all. My spur at the moment has not been for **_Transformers_**, but for **_X Men_**.

I have been writing a new story called**Visionary**. If any of ya'll are interested and wish to check it out, and let me know what ya'll think, I would be much appreciated. I haven't gotten very many reviews yet, so I'm not sure if I should quit **Visionary** altogether or not yet.

**~D.R. out**


	14. Shard

_**AN: **_

_**I can't remember if I ever mentioned Sam, Mikaela or the battle of mission city. If I have please discard that, If I haven't then discard this message. ^^' Also, I did mention that I maybe not update, well I lied. lol. I was sitting there talking with a friend when I suddenly got a new strand of idea. Let me know what ya'll think of this chapter, if ya like it I may continue with the strand, if not then I'll drop it and delete this chapter to create something else. See if ya can guess what'll happen. ;)  
**_

**XxXxXxXx**

Honestly when I heard about the battle of mission city it scared the living daylights out of me. I wasn't sure how the two before, they weren't much older than me, had managed to cope with that ordeal. Swallowing, I smiled nervously and held out my hand.

"Hi...I'm Autumn." I said somewhat nervously. The two glanced at each other before smiling. Sam seemed equally nervous while Mikeala seemed comfortable. Shaking their hands I felt a weight lift off of my shoulders. I had finally met them and got over with it, much to my pleasure.

When they walked out of my room and I was once again left alone, I noticed something on the ground. It was an onyx colored stone of some sort that shimmered and had odd patterns on it. Crouching down I realized it wasn't a stone, but a shard; from what however, I did not know.

_ It must have come off of their clothing..._The thought passed through my mind causing me to frown. Crouching down, I hesitantly picked it up. Immediately a power surge lanced up my arm, a silent scream of pain left my body as symbols swept across my vision. I couldn't move, I couldn't breath, the only thing I could do was stare of the symbols.

I couldn't unclench my fingers from the shard, I was hypnotized, entranced even, by the very thing that caused me pain. I couldn't let it go. The lines had blended between _couldn't _let it go and _wouldn't_ let it go. I wasn't sure anymore. Finally the pain dissipated leaving me panting on the floor. Agony seared my frame making me tremble. Dropping the shard I noticed that the shimmer was gone, as soon as it touched the ground it disintegrated. _That's never good._


	15. Singature

I lay there tossing and turning, trying to sleep even though I knew it would evade me the rest of the night. Only seconds after touching the shard, I found myself seeing an odd assortment of symbols, some seemed older than time itself. Nightmares were a common occurrence now, a week since meeting the apparently famous duo and touching the shard I still couldn't sleep. Visions put into my head by that damnable shard haunted me day and night.

Sighing I finally threw my legs over the bed and stood up, grabbing the thick cotton jacket that Epps and Will had given me I slowly wonder out of my room in search of a certain someone. I couldn't stay angry at him forever, and besides I seriously needed his comfort.

Stepping down the nearly silent halls, I avoided the cameras and the people on night shift. Walking around with the cold concrete freezing my bare feet, for what felt like hours, I finally came across a familiar archway. Tiptoeing in I saw all the vehicular forms of the bots I had just recently gotten to meet in their true forms. Swallowing I inched in, hoping I didn't awake them. I honestly didn't know what type of punishment would be put upon me if I were found.

I slowly inched over to the familiar silver-gray Datsun 280ZX, sitting down on the cold hard concrete floor I leaned against his front left tire hesitantly, when he didn't moved I settled further back. A grimace split my features briefly as the cold concrete sapped the warmth from my body. Shivering, I curled closer to the tire, not noticing when the frame seemed to warm of its own accord. My mind unwittingly began to sink into the depths of sleep, I didn't even stir when I felt a familiar warm hand brush the hair out of my face,nor when the arms picked me up. After that, everything turned to darkness.

XxXxXxXxXxX

When I awoke, I found myself to be laying on some type of soft material. My deep brown eyes flickered open, gazing around me to find myself in the interior of a vehicle. Sitting up with a gasp I looked around in fear, my heart pumping quickly like a startled rabbit.

A zapping noise startled me, gaining a slight shriek. Turning quickly I found Bluestreak's holoform to be sitting in the passenger seat giving me a friendly grin. I let a weak smile pull at my lips in turn. Suddenly he frowned.

"Are you alright? How did you sleep? Your temperature is elevated, I don't think that's supposed to happen. Maybe I should get Ratchet..Yes Ratchet, Ratchet!" My friends panicked state made me giggle.

"I'm fi-" My words were cut off as a hand reached through the now open door and picked me up. I let out another shriek, this time louder, as I came face to face with everyone's worse nightmare. My breaths grew shallow and quick when I looked up those dangerous blue optics, that deep set expression of annoyance and the thin pressed line of metallic lips.

A tingling expression swept over me. Shivering I curled in on myself only to have a digit from his other hand pry my limbs out of the fetal position. His optics widened and I could hear his vents stall.

"Primus...your giving off radiation linked bio-signals, but not just that...Optimus!" I could tell he wasn't really speaking to me, more to himself, but most doctors did that as far as I knew. Suddenly Optimus Prime was standing right beside Ratchet. How a bot as big as him moved that silently astounded me.

"What is it old friend?" Their optics locked and a deep rumble left the troubled medic. His gleaming yellow paint catching my attention briefly before I looked back up them, only to have their blue optics set on me.

"The little one radiates the Allspark's energy signature..."

"But that's impossible!" I looked up at them all silently, a confused expression on my features as Blue appeared right behind me.

"How is that possible? What's going on!? How do we fix her! What if the cons find her Ratchet, what if they get her and use her! She won't stand a chance against them, she'll offline Ratch! What-" He was silenced by a deaf wrench to the helm. I had no idea how Ratchet managed that without dropping me, but I give the doc bot props.

"I'm not sure how it's possible, but it is. Optimus, I need to study her to figure out this phenomenon." As soon as he said 'study her' my mind was filled with grotesque visions of him dissecting me. Of blood dripping off tables, maniacal laughter and excruciating pain. I swallowed heavily and looked to Optimus and Bluestreak to save me. Blue gave me a sympathetic gaze, as Optimus just studied me with his intense blue optics.

"With her permission you may. After all, she is a sentient being is she not?" I gave a heavy sigh at his words knowing they all would want me to let him 'study me'. I was stuck on a double edge sword per say. If I said yes, then there was the possibility of it being some madman experimentation; However, if I said no then they would loose all leads to finding out possible ways to get their Allspark thing back. Heaving out a sigh I looked up at the giddy medic feeling like I was walking death row.

"I g-give you my p-permission." A sinister grin slowly worked its way across his mouth, my heart dropped. _What have I just done?_

* * *

**AN:**

Still a little short I know, but I'm at least getting these out right? Any who, what do ya'll think he'll find in his tests? What do ya'll think will happen next?

**~D.R. Out**


	16. Med Bay

**AN:**

OMG! I know it's been forever, but I'm trying to write something for you. Saddly I've forgotten most of my plot and have no idea where I had been going with this, I'm trying to gain back my details and shit.

Primus I feel like I have amnesia right now! If you feel like I'm getting off track or I've gotten a detail from earlier on in my chapters wrong PLEASE let me know so that I can fix it.

I've also noticed by skimming back through that I have a lot of grammatical, spelling, and ideal errors. I'm so sorry for them and my absence, but here's chapter 16. Please forgive me!

**~D.R. Out**

* * *

It's been a week. An excruciatingly long week. Ratchet was just plain out creepy sometimes, the way I would wake up to find him watching me with those intense neon blue optics or messing with some syringe and staring at me...man oh man.

A shiver coursed through me at the thought, in a way I would rather be facing Megatron or something. I never met the evil leader and didn't plan too, but I'd heard enough stories to give me nightmares.

There was a zap and suddenly I was staring up at Ratchets holoform. His dirty blond hair looked shorter than I remembered. _...And that's a needle! _The thought came and went as silently and quickly as my breaths. He came closer with the needle, it was empty so I knew he was after my blood.

"What are you, a fucking Vampire?!" He scowled and grabbed my arm.

"I need to check your blood. Stay. Still." I growled at him after he snarled the words.

"Neine!" I spat the German word with a violent conviction. He raised his eyebrows, his eyes turning dangerous. Not a second later his holoform disappeared, and in his place stood his real form. My breath caught in my throat. My words strangled and intertwined, clogging my throat and not wanting to come out.

"Femme. I do not have time for this. I need to figure out why you have that signature!"

"I've been here a week! You've taken multiple tests! Can't you figure it out? I thought you were the 'best medic on Cybertron'."

I spat the last sentence mockingly. His optics narrowed dangerously, I swallowed heavily. My heart was hammering. _Oh shit...that was out of line...I'm gonna die...I'm gonna die!_ I was hyperventilating, I realized distantly.

His huge silver servo slammed down on the giant berth beside me causing me to flinch. I slowly looked up at him from my fetal position, I didn't know when I curled up like that but I didn't plan on coming out of it anytime soon.

I felt a prick and squealed loudly. Looking over I saw his holoform smirk, the needle now full of my blood. His holoform tapped up my arm to keep it from bleeding and disappeared.

"I hate you." I snarled. He just smirked.


	17. Revelation

**Ratchet's POV**

I got her energon sample and retreated to the back of my medbay. I needed to test it again. The last test I had performed came back positive. She didn't just carry the signature for no reason; all of her hemoglobin cell count was low, as was her white blood cell count.

Her cells were mutating, holding the Allspark's very essence in their structure. Her DNA was completely changing.

A scowl pressed across my lip plates, the metal grinding as I scanned her energon sample. I could see everything that was going on, watched her cells mutate and change.

Before my very optics I watched as electricity carrying nan-nites attacked her cells. I narrowed my scanners in on them, watching them flow to and throw, destroying her biological make-up and making it...mechanical.

My optics widened in horror and amazement. I had no idea how this was happening, it was astonishing! It was also horrifying, if something happened...I had no experience with this, she could very well offline. I clenched my fist causing the metal to squeal, my processor repeating her words.

_"I've been here a week! You've taken multiple tests! Can't you figure it out? I thought you were the 'best medic on Cybertron'." _Guilt gripped my chassis. She was right, I had to figure this out and quickly. Sighing, I pinched the bridge of my olfactory-sensor-ridge. _What I wouldn't give to have Perceptor, even Wheeljack, here at the moment._

**Normal POV**

I lay there on the gigantic berth in silence. Ratchet had been gone for awhile, he was beginning to unnerve me. His actions made me feel like I was on my death bed. _God, why did I agree to this again?_

I sat up and looked over the edge of the berth carefully. It was easily thirteen feet from the concrete floor. Looking around I didn't see another way down, I felt something within me click as if telling me I could do it. I shook my head and tried to back up...but I lost my footing and fell.

A loud scream left my lips as I fell from the berth and to the ground. I curled into a ball instinctively, the air rushed past me for a total of no more than five seconds. Before I could hit the ground I felt something odd happen, I felt this feeling of being invincible as if I could do anything.

I opened my eyes to find myself not even an inch from the ground, my breath hitched. I was levitating in mid-air, a bubble of electricity surrounded me like a force field. I looked up to hear a clatter, Ratchet stood their with a look of shock on his face plates.

"Hi Ratchet." I said awkwardly. Then the bubble popped and I hit the freezing ground with a thud. I sat up and stared at my hands._ How did I do that?! _I thought in amazement. I glanced up again to see Ratchet still standing there. I was trying to gauge his reaction, but he was unmoving and unreadable.

My heart sank. _I'm not supposed to be able to do that...he's already looking for something...did he find it? Did I just give him proof of something? _Worry mauled my insides like a rabid fox, making me queasy. The ground trembled as he silently walked over to me.

His powerful large servos picked me up, a tingling 'pins and needles' sensation swept through me. Looking up at him I could see the gears turning in his head, his expression grim. I swallowed nervously and closed my eyes tightly as he walked from the med-bay.

He carried me close to his chassis, as if I was something precious that would break from the most simplistic touch. Silence was my only companion as I ignored the voices of soldiers from below, my only focus was on Ratchet as he held me close.

I suddenly found myself freezing, yet sweat beaded up on my forehead as I curled closer to him for warmth. His metal was toasty, heating my freezing flesh. I felt him twitch slightly, his other hand coming up to cup me from the cold air.

I heard a large metal door open and voices speaking lowly, but I couldn't focus on what was being said. My teeth were chattering, an odd sensation flowed through me.

It felt like when you stepped outside during a storm, the feeling of lightning targeting you. The hairs on my arms stood on end, goosebumps covering my flesh. I looked up, but saw nothing. His servos shielded me from the outside world.

Suddenly light permeated my vision, I gasped and ducked my head, my pupils aching and stinging from not dilating properly to the amount of light. I winced and slowly looked up to see Optimus staring at me with a look that held sorrow.

I was handed forward to Optimus, his huge servos surprisingly gentle. I snuggled into his warmth, hearing a faint 'aww' from some-bot; I didn't know where I was in my disoriented state of mind, but I knew that humans weren't in this area.

I felt a tingling sensation sweep through me, heat crawling through my body almost to the point of burning. A soft humming noise was heard from the mech holding me.

"You are right Ratchet, I fear the worst for our young friend." I winced and looked up weakly, my confusion pretty obvious to those who knew me well enough.

"I am truly sorry Autumn, we shall do what we can." I felt my confusion grow, it must have shown on my face.

"Autumn-" I looked to Ratchet, his optics dark. I curled closer to Optimus for warmth and the knowledge that he would protect me from the insane medic's wrath. His next words sucked the breath from me, stole my words and numbed my mind.

"-The radiation is changing your DNA...it's...almost bio-mechanical. I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can do. Not now at least." I was quiet, as silent as I had been when I couldn't speak. _What does he mean by changing...am I no longer human or something? He said bio-mechanical though..._

I swallowed and buried my face against the large Autobot leaders chassis. For some reason the sound of his gears turning, of his spark's thumping rhythm, it comforted me. In a way it scared me, but at the same time it seemed completely natural. _What happens now?_

* * *

**AN:**

What's gonna happen now? what do you think should happen and will happen? I enjoy your feedback, I'm a junky for it. ;)

I'm sorry last chapter was written so awkwardly and was so short, it's been awhile since I've worked on this story. ^^' Let me know what ya'll think!

**~D.R. Out**


	18. Escape

Much to my displeasure, Ratchet had stolen me away claiming me to be 'not strong enough and prone to illness'. _Primus he is such an aft._ Wait...what? _Where in the pit did that come from? _

I face palmed irritably. I wasn't sure what was going on, but I felt different...I even _thought_ differently. It was scaring me a lot. It didn't help that I had plenty of time to think over it and such, being as Ratchet held me hostage in the med-bay.

I glared at said medics back plating. I really wanted out of the 'bay and he wouldn't let me. A growl of frustration escaped my lips. Running my hand through my hair, effectively disheveling it, I examined the ground. The drop wouldn't be to bad, I mean I've done it before...I could do it again.

I glanced up at Ratchet again, he was busy muttering and tinkering. My lips quirked into a mischievous grin as I carefully slid the heavy blanket from around my shoulders. Shifting closer to the edge I placed my toes on the very end of the metal, my heals barely balancing me. Glancing down I silently prayed that it would work again, taking in a deep breath I jumped.

I kept my gaze on the floor, I felt like I was approaching way to fast. A second before I would hit the ground I felt that electromagnetic fluctuation and suddenly I was floating. I grinned as it disappeared, my feet gently landing on the ground.

I quickly looked around for shoes, seeing none I grimaced. _Great, the floor's fucking cold too..._I glanced up at the berth suddenly longing for the blanket. Shaking my head, I quickly ran barefoot from the med-bay.

The blue sweat pants hugging my body tightly while the white long sleeve had the opposite effect, both pieces of garment had been supplied by Ratchet. _It's better than a paper gown I suppose. _I thought with a shudder.

I looked around the hall silently, people moving to and frow, all were in uniform and moving past me without a glance. On occasion someone would give me a faintly curious look, but then they would move on their way.

I bit my bottom lip as I was unsure of which way to take, I always got lost so easily. I looked around the huge hallway, the intersection was a four way._ Oh come on...how hard could it be to find my way outside!_ I thought all the while giving a dramatic sigh.

I growled softly and made a left, stalking down the hallway I found myself at another intersection. This one only had two ways: left or right. I glared at the concrete wall before me and decided to made a right. After all, I knew that if I made a left I'd be going back the way I came.

The second I saw the next intersection I felt anger welling up inside of me. _How fucking many intersections do they need!_ I clenched my hands and just kept going forward. After an hour of moving through intersections aimlessly, I gave up on ever getting outside and just walked to feel my muscles move.

I knew I shouldn't be doing this; after all, Ratchet had stated that unneeded activity could speed up the nan-nites. I had no idea what was happening within my body, but I was unfazed. If it was my time, it was my time.

Exhaustion crept through my body as I walked. I knew I should not have been so worn out, but my body apparently did not know that. Sighing softly I paused in the deserted hall-way and let my back slide down the wall. This hall was equally humongous as were the others, so I knew bots may or may not come through here. _Perhaps I could ask one of them?_

My cheeks flushed with embarrassment at the idea of asking one of them how to get outside. _Primus, this is just great..._Not a second later I felt the ground quake a little. Looking up I saw the mech that Optimus called Prowl, he was Optimus's second in command.

I swallowed when those icy blue optics landed on my dark brown eyes. He silently came closer, his door wings flicking. I briefly spotted police insignias on both of them, with the words _'to protect and serve'_ written in elegant font. His shoulders holding the insignia of the Autobots.

"Are you alright Miss Mondschein." I blinked in surprise. I didn't think he'd know my full name. I silently kicked myself internally. _He's the Autobot second in command! He's bound to know everything about everyone! It's his job! _

Realizing he was still waiting on an answer, I pulled myself from my inner ass kicking and nodded faintly. He really didn't looked convinced if the way his optics narrowed and his metallic lips pursed were any indication.

"You do know that Ratchet has been searching for you." I swallowed heavily trying not to crack under the pressure of that gaze. _It maybe a trick, maybe he's doing the good cop bad cop thing!_ I thought to myself in timid reassurance.

My more sarcastic side spoke up snidely only seconds after, completely bashing and crushing my self comforting thoughts. And how do you suppose he's doing that with one bot?

"I am waiting on your answer Miss Mondschein." I winced and then lowered my head. I murmured the words weakly, my resolve cracking.

"I left the med-bay looking to get fresh air, then I got lost...and then I got exhausted and have been sitting her a good twenty minutes until you came." I mumbled the words softly and slowly looked up. I knew he had heard every word though, those narrowed optics told me that.

"You are in trouble with Ratchet, he did not give you permission to leave." I scowled at that and slowly stood up, my legs felt weak and didn't want to work with me.

"I don't need a babysitter!" I snapped. Then my legs buckled. I gave out a loud yelp of surprise, but before my head could hit the ground I felt warm fingers slide beneath my upper back. Looking up slowly I stared up at Prowl.

"I am taking you back to med-bay. You should not be out here in such a condition, even less so without proper pede protection." I whined and whimpered as he 'escorted' me back to the devil himself. I really hated authoritative figures.

* * *

**AN:**

OMP! Thank-you so much for all the reviews, they make me smile like no tomorrow! So here is another chapter, I know that there's no romance or action really, but I'm trying to get myself familiar with writing her character again. I hope ya'll don't mind. Plus I got to introduce Prowl! Yaaay, not. lol

I've got a question: which bots and which pairs (romantically wise) would you like to see?

As always please leave a review, comment, idea and or constructive criticism. Thank-you!

**~D.R. Out**


	19. Change

Prowl stocked in with me curled up in his servos, during the walk I found myself migrating to rest against his chassis. I felt him stiffen as I got closer to listen to his spark, but I could have cared less for all it was worth. I don't know what's coming over me, it just felt….right. There was no other way to explain it.

I was snoozing, the sound of his strong spark pulsing in my ear was extremely calming. A second later though, that warmth and beat was gone. I couldn't help what happened next. I reached out to him like a child was and made a whimpering noise. His optics zeroed in on me, Ratchet stopped trying to carry me away and silence engulfed the room; ringing with the intensity.

My eyes widened as I dropped my gaze and let my arms settle on Ratchets fingers, I curled into the fetal position and lay there in his palms. Embarrassment discolored my pale cheeks, my heart was thumping quickly moving my blood way to fast-I was quickly getting dizzy. Suddenly I heard a croon from Ratchet, a finger drug down my back silently and I found myself responding by relaxing out of my fetal position.

"Interesting. She is acting like a sparkling."

"I know Prowl, she's changing. NOW OUT!" I curled up into my ball again, quivering in fear, a door slammed shut telling me that Prowl was gone. _Yay, now I can be murdered with no witnesses. _

_Tall elegant spire like buildings reached far up to the stars. The dark sky was lit up by the two moons, bots moved in the shadows doing their business. A whimper whispered from a tiny frame that no one noticed, a sparkling curled up in the corner. _

_ It's armor a dull silver-gray, optics a lifeless pale blue-gray. It's wings flicked weakly, the miniature chevron on it's helm glinting a dull red. A whistle permeated the air, and then the city was in chaos as it was destroyed. _

Bluestreak sat up quickly, his vents hitching as he sat there in his berth. The rooms had just recently gotten finished, so luckily he and the others didn't have to recharge in their alt. Modes. Luckily for him he didn't wake up like this around the others, it was to embarrassing...

He sucked in a weak shaky breath and settled his elbow joints on his thighs, leaning over his rested his face plates in his servos. A soft almost inaudible sob could be heard from him as his wings quivered.

Why didn't anyone understand why he talked so much? He only talked to drown out the memories, to drown out the screams. Shivering again he sat up and scrubbed the coolant from his face plates. Shivering, he slid from his berth and walked to the door.

Pressing the glowing button he moved out and made sure there were no humans that he could possibly step on. Pressing another button the door closed and locked. He ran his servo down his face tiredly and slowly walked down the halls aimlessly. He didn't have anywhere in particular that he was headed, he just needed to walk.

It was times like this in the middle of the night, when he was by himself that he cursed his need to talk. Times like this, when he was all alone, when he had no mate or friend to speak with. He new that a many of the mechs from the Ark, and from other bases he had met, got irritated with him, but it was his coping method.

He looked up seeing the med-bay doors. Pausing in front of them he looked down to the ground and pondered on if he should sneak in to see Autumn. He felt bad that he hadn't seen her, but when the Hatchet forbade something it was best to listen. _Maybe he's in recharge...only a moment...just a moment._

He stepped forward, the door slid open automatically with a hiss. Bluestreak winced and slowly moved in, his wings twitching constantly in case Ratchet made a sneak attack. He was good about that, _really_ good.. You never heard the wrench coming, you only felt it.

Walking forward silently he felt more than heard the door close. His wings twitching from the sensors picking up on the vibrations. Optics brightening and switching to 'night mode' he looked around with his night vision activated.

The tiny form on the berth in the far corner caught his attention. Walking over he looked down at the small human femling. She was so tiny, so fragile. His optics softened as he reached down and gently shifted the creme cotton blanket around her.

Slowly shifting down with a hiss and whirl of his gears he moved so that he rested on his knees. Folding his arms on the berth, he rested his jaw on them.

"I love you...I know you probably don't love me like that, but I hope in time you will. I wish I could give you the peace of mind that most mechs around here crave, the type I myself crave. I wish I could give you the world...no the galaxy. All the galaxies!"

He was so busy rambling and talking to himself and trying to figure out how he would proclaim his feelings, that he didn't notices the change in breathing pattern. Nor did he notice her shifting until a tiny gasp met his audios.

He blinked and looked at her quickly. Optics met with human eyes, they both froze. One surprised at waking up to find her guardian there, the other was transfixed and a little devastated.

"Your eyes..." He managed to whisper, getting a soft noise from his charge. She slowly sat up and looked up at him groggily, lifting a hand to touch her cheek.

"What?" she mumbled sleepily. The way she started rubbing at her eyes was adorable and incredibly endearing to Bluestreak

"They're blue."

I was fast asleep, my body twitching slightly from a whirling noise. I felt my blanket shift to better keep me warm, a faint sigh left my lips as contentment swept through me. I could hear a faint noise in the back ground, I wasn't paying attention to what it was saying only the voice.

The voice, it was silken and soft, gentle and warm. It was incredibly familiar and brought contentment to me even in sleep. I had to open my eyes, to see who it was. Slowly the heavy fog lifted, a sigh leaving me as I gently stretched out my muscles like a cat would.

Opening my eyes slowly I saw a blurry figure that came into focus; twin electric blue orbs, a crimson chevron and that smooth calm face. _Blue..._A gasp left my lips, it was soft barely audible, but it caught his attention.

"Your eyes..." He whispered quietly. I jolted and pushed through my sleep deprived brain to sit up, I lifted a hand to touched my cheek self consciously.

"What?" I mumbled groggily. I rubbed at my eyes tiredly and yawned.

"They're blue." I quickly woke up the rest of the way and tilted my head.

"Blue...?"

"Yes...they're blue..." He leaned forward to see my eyes better causing me to lean back, my arms felt like lead and causing me to flop on my back. A soft 'oompf' left my lips, a chuckle my only answer. I mock glared up at Blue and smiled softly.

"I've missed you." Those beautiful blue orbs stared into my eyes, I loved his optics.

"I've missed you as well." He murmured softly. I smiled feeling him vent soft warm air over my body. My dark black and red hair fluttering from the disturbance in the air.

I slowly tried to stand up only to find my legs didn't want to work, they felt heavy. Not like the aching heavy of a harsh workout, but like five hundred pound heavy. I swallowed heavily and tried to move again, they still wouldn't. I remembered when I had tried to lean back, my arms were having a similar problem, but they weren't as bad.

"What's wrong, are you alright? Can you not stand? Did you get hurt or something? Is that why you've been here?" He quickly fired off the questions, but instead of getting confused like I normally would I actually managed to understand him.

It was odd, very odd. Only the bots seemed to understand him when he did that, and that was usually very rarely. _I'm changing far faster than Ratchet had first anticipated...soon I won't be human._

I felt something clench in my stomach, it wasn't exactly fear but it wasn't butterflies of excitement. A sudden warm finger gently tipped my head up, looking up into the warm face of Bluestreak I offered a weak smile.

"Sorry I was just thinking...I'm fine really!" I could see he didn't believe me. Thankfully he dropped it because right now Ratchet, nor I, had a decent explanation. His gentle servos slid under and around me, picking me up.

"What's going on?" I winced and cursed internally for thinking he'd give up so soon. I mean come on, this _is_ Bluestreak we're talking about. I sucked in a deep breath and cuddled up against his fingers. Glancing up I saw his small grin as he shifted my blanket around my shoulders. I smiled shyly before sobering up.

"I'm not entirely sure...Ratchet said I'm changing..." I murmured the words quietly, trying to think on how exactly I would change. I had a sinking suspicion as to what it was though, and an even heavier one that told me it was irreversible.

"Changing how?" I swallowed and looked up at him, my now apparent blue eyes glimmering and shining up at him.

"I think I'm changing into one of your kind." I saw his optics widen slightly.

"Into a Cybertronian?" I nodded. I was watching his expression carefully, I was scared he'd run away and leave me. I was petrified that he'd proclaim me a freak of nature. I wasn't prepared of what happened next.

His digits curled around me and pulled me closer to his throat cables, his face hovering over me. I was in awe watching those mechanics in his optics move, twisting and turning. Seeing the smooth plains across his facial structure.

"You have my support all the way, you always have." My eyes stung, my throat clogged up and I couldn't stop the choked noise that left me as tears tried to fall. I felt warm air vent over me, heard the whispering 'pwssh' from his vents.

"Shh, it's okay, it's okay. Let it out." And that's what I did. His warm digits gently stroked my back and played with my hair. I cuddled up to his digits my head rested under his jaw and against the pulsing warm lines of his throat, I guessed they were similar to our arteries.

Warm liquid spilled down from my cheeks, my vision blurry. All the while I could feel myself being rocked, a gentle voice murmuring sweet nothings. After what felt like hours the tears finally quit, but the small hiccups and sniffles remained. I picked up on a gentle humming that soothed my frayed nerves.

I wasn't really sure why I had been crying. I suppose it was for my loss of family and humanity, grieving over my mother and the pain over the things I had lost. Luckily for me I had Bluestreak to make it easier.

I sniffed and listened to the humming, that mixed with the rocking and hair stroking had me sent right off. A soft sigh left my lips as I cuddled further into the large mech, for once I felt safe and loved even with all the uncertainty flowing around.

"Night Blue."

"Good night Autumn."

* * *

**AN:**

Thank-you all so much for the reviews! I have gained back a lot to work with! I really do appreciate all of you taking the time to review and read my stories even though I know my stuff isn't that great.

As always, please review. (I'm a junky for it) ^^

**~D.R. Out**


	20. Iridescent

When I awoke the next morning I wasn't sure what I was expecting, but finding Ratchet hovering over me with that creepily intense look sure wasn't it. I yelped and sat up, looking around I didn't see Bluestreak anywhere.

I could feel my heart pounding, it felt hot and burned in my chest. I shivered and wrapped my arms around my body, looking up at Ratchet my eyes wide I froze at his expression. It was intense, enough to make the strongest mech's resolve wobble and crumble like dust. I swallowed heavily.

"R-Ratchet?"

"Hmm...blue eyes...carbon fibers...spark." He was muttering the words to himself and jotting something down on a data pad. I frowned at him being as he was ignoring me. I couldn't really make out what he was saying, but I knew it was about me. I wasn't even narcissistic by nature, but I knew.

"Um hello!" I called out. He suddenly seemed to snap out of it and sent a scathing glare my way. I pushed it aside and let a snarl pass my lips.

"What are you going on about?" I snapped irritably. His optics narrowed dangerously at my words.

"Nothing that you need to worry about." He stated it so calmly you'd think we were talking about the weather instead of his findings.

"Bull slag! This is my body we're talking about!" I snarled the words up to him, faintly miffed at saying slag instead of shit. _What has gotten into me with these odd words?_ It was like something in my brain told me these were the right words to use and my English ones were wrong.

Suddenly humongous palms slammed down on either side of me. I flinched with a squeak as he let loose the most terrifying snarl I have _ever_ heard.

"Femme! Do. Not. Test. Me! Now silence yourself and rest!" He growled the words irritably. I was truly scared for my life as I stared up into his indigo blue optics, they held so much ire. I swallowed feeling the heavy pulse in my throat, the sound of my heart beating was in my ears.

I curled in on myself, remembering distantly from watching animals that if you appeared smaller and submissive then maybe the bigger creature would leave you be. It was quiet for a moment as the silence held heavily over us, I saw something flash through his optics.

_ Regret?_ He turned and stalked off with the data pad, muttering something under his breath. I had a feeling it wasn't very nice either.

I curled up into a ball and stared at a wall feeling panic sweep through me. The one bot I have to be around twenty-four seven and I manage to slag him off so badly that I was lucky to not get the frag beat out of me every which way but Sunday. A soft, almost inaudible, whining noise left my lips.

I didn't trust any of them consciously, only one bot held a glimmer of trust to me. So why wasn't he here, that is the only thing that I wanted. I sniffed and curled into a ball, pain sweeping through my heart.

My already heavy limbs felt heavier, pain sweeping through the hardening muscles and into my chest. My abdomen clutched queasily in pain.

I just wanted Blue, that's all I wanted. I just wanted his warm smile, his gentle touch and his comforting voice. Most of all I craved to hear his gentle spark, beating rhythmically in his chassis. Was that so much to ask for?

My chest felt hotter than a blazing star, a feeling was ripping and tearing. It hurt so badly, the feeling leaving my breathless. If I could move I would be writhing in pain.

I thought I knew what it meant to feel pain, to hurt and burn, I was proved wrong. The worst part was that I couldn't call out to Ratchet, I couldn't tell him how badly I was hurting. I felt like magma was coursing through me, pulsing and burning. It was disintegrating my very innards.

As soon as it had come it was gone, leaving me breathless on the cold metal berth. My body ached and burned, an odd feeling sweeping throughout me. _If this is only a fraction of the process, I think I'd rather die right now._ The thought swept through me morbidly.

I looked over seeing Ratchet busy with something, he didn't even flinch, he couldn't tell what had happened. Fear coursed through me. _What if it happened again? What if I started changing and no one knew...what if I die?_

I wanted to call out to him, get him to come over, but a part of me thought back to when I had pissed him off. There were so many 'what if's' that could happen. A single tear slid down my cheek, pain welling up in my chest again, but I couldn't cry. I wouldn't.

I forced myself to pull my pain in and lock it away, to hide it somewhere deep inside, to make sure it would never see the light of day again. Closing my eyes tightly, I concentrated all of my strength into my abdomen and forced myself to roll over onto my side.

I curled into a weak fetal position, ignoring the huge shadow that would pass by on occasion to loom over me. All the while I lay there, I stared at the wall hollowly. I wasn't sure what would happen next and that's what scared me.

I had thrown me for a loop; and the roller coaster known as life has effectively gotten me strapped in for a wild, and uncertainty, filled ride.

* * *

**AN:**

Okay so this one I pretty much just shoved out. I'm not sure how to go about the whole change process; I have an idea, but again I'm not certain.

So what do ya'll think? She's kinda thrown back into that panic state from the abuse, but I think a certain blue-gray bot can help don't ya think?

Opinions, criticism?

**~D.R. Out**


	21. Dreams

_...Silence..._

_ Gray walls, medical devices that looked fit for torture. Berths lined up in rows, a blinking red light of a camera._

_ ...Silence..._

_ Glowing blue eyes narrowed as the tiny frame stiffened. Something was disturbing the silence. Footsteps maybe? Something was coming closer. Something was going to get in. Panic gripped her spark. She made a choking noise when she saw those crimson optics. She tried to open her lip components to deliver a scream, but it never came. _

_ The being rose up before her, silver claws grabbing the delicate turquoise femmes throat. The lines getting crushed. She couldn't breath. Messages popped up in her field of vision, she opened her mouth trying to breath. _

_ "...Scream..." The huge mech snarled, and she did._

My eyes flashed open, a scream leaving my lips. My chest rising and falling with every breath, panic coursing throughout my over heated body. Pulse thumping harshly in my throat, beads of sweat lingered on my forehead.

A gentle hand swept my hair from my face, I couldn't move, I couldn't breath. A sob came unbidden as the lights flashed on, the familiar face of the medic in my vision. My vision turned blurry from tears. _What the frag was that!_ I screamed pitifully in my head.

"hh...shh...it's alright...shh." Slowly the words came into focus, the static in between probably from me. I felt something prick my arm and moments later a drowsiness came over me.

"Blue..." I mumbled weakly. A gentle hand swept my sweat laced hair from my face. Warm lips caressing my throat, my pulse fast against said lips.

"Stay...Blue...stay..." I managed to whimper the words before darkness consumed my senses.

Bluestreak sat there in his holoform, his arms around the tiny femmes frame. As soon as he had heard her scream, which admittedly he probably shouldn't have seeing as his quarters were on the other side of base from med bay, he had come running.

The sight of her tiny body convulsing and the panicked signals it was giving off had driven him over the edge. He snarled and growled at the mechs who had come running, guarding her the entire time. The only one he had allowed near was Ratchet, and that was to give her a quick sedative.

Gazing down into her face as she relaxed, he felt pain sweep through his spark. She looked so terrified. That's not what set him off, he could _smell_ her fear. Of course all of the bots could smell a humans emotions, arousal always being something that was easily detectible for the musky sent, and he was no different. He had picked up on it, and that drove him over the edge.

"Blue..." She whimpered the words. His gaze snapped back into focus to watch her. I reached forward and gently swept her dame hair from her face. _I'm here._ Bluestreak knew what it was like to have nightmares where you woke up screaming, he had them all the time. He was determined to not let her suffer like he did.

Leaning down he pressed his holoform's lips to her throat, feeling the pulse that resided there. A smile pulled at his lips, he could taste her skin. It was so sweet, so silken. It was musky, forest scented almost.

"Stay...Blue...stay..." The whimpered words hardened his resolve. Laying her down softly he let his holoform disintegrate. Transforming up from his alt. Mode, seeing as he had come squealing into med-bay in his vehicular form when he heard her scream, he reached out and gently picked her up. His warm servos caressing her as he shifted to lay down on the berth, settling her over his spark.

_You're not alone Autumn, it's alright, I'm here._ He slowly slipped into recharge with those thoughts in his mind.

When I awoke I found myself to be on something warm instead of the usual chilly metal. The warmth emanating from the silver-gray metal plus the gentle pulsing sound was intoxicating.

It didn't help that I was exhausted. I couldn't find the strength to move, I couldn't even if I tried. After my conniption fit of pain, I just couldn't find the strength to move. I hadn't told Ratchet, he was to busy to notice. However, I knew he would find out sooner rather than later.

I saw a black servo, it draped over me gently, confusion swept through me. Looking around at the metal I slowly tilted my head back until I saw Bluestreak's familiar face plates.

"What-?" I was throughrally confused having not remembered him coming in last night. He smiled gently and answered my silent query.

"You were having a nightmare last lunar cycle. I'm sorry if this was to forward, I was just trying to comfort you, I wasn't trying anything I swear! I just-"

"Bluestreak."

"Yes?"

"It's fine." He offered me an impish grin.

"You're awake." I flinched and slowly looked up to see Ratchet. _Major mood killer. _I swallowed and offered a faint smile. His expression was neutral making me nervous. I felt an odd feeling I had come to realize the meaning of, Ratchet scanning.

I tried to keep still knowing he'd get pissier than a bear coming out of hibernation. _Wait...that's an insult to the bear._ I tried not to smirk or snicker. Suddenly I was lifted from Bluestreak's grip. A squeak left my lips as I gazed into the sharp optics of the one mech who could scare Unicron.

"How long ago was it." I flinched under the glower.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" His optics narrowed further, panic swept through me.

"Lies." He hissed. I winced and looked away.

"Three days ago..." I mumbled guiltily.

"Why didn't you say anything!" He snarled loudly, but when I looked up I saw what he was truly feeling: guilt and fear. I felt myself relaxing when I realized that he wasn't really _angry_ per say, it was more like he was concerned; he was like a mother hen.

"I couldn't speak...it hurt to much." That gilt tripled making my heart ache. I reached up and touched his cheek plating weakly, my arm felt so heavy and constricting. It felt like I was trying to lift an elephant instead of my arm!

"It's not your fault." That glower was back full force. Flinching, I suddenly found myself none to gently set back on Blue's chassis. I looked up in confusion and trepidation.

"Bluestreak." Ratchet growled after he set me down.

"Yes Sir." came the automatic reply from my loving guardian, his servo draping over me comfortingly.

"I need you to help me watch her, she's to stubborn for her own good."

"Sir?"

"She's changing, and much faster than I first predicted."

* * *

**AN:**

Can this be? **-gasp-** I do believe we are about to have some action finally!

So what do ya'll think? Am I getting around to everything okay? What do ya think of that little nightmare?

Man, it's like 8:30 in the evening and I'm already exhausted. I don't wanna recharge! I sound like a little kid...lol!

As always, review please.

**~D.R. Out**


	22. Praxian

The nightmares kept coming, disturbing my sleep as much as the pain lancing through my body. Laying there in med-bay had become a torture in and of itself. I couldn't run, couldn't move.

Ratchet luckily didn't yell anymore, but on the downside he was constantly hovering over me like I might suddenly flat-line. Needless to say, it was nerve wrecking.

A sigh left my lips as I closed my eyes. Pain a constant reminder of what was going to come. I shivered weakly, my body having grown weak.

Ratchet tried to put mineral drops in my body to sustain me, but it wasn't working. I refused to be fed through a tube, so as of right now my body was slowly decaying. Slowly dieing.

I could hear Ratchet, somewhere off to my right tinkering with something. I wanted desperately to call out for pain release, any medication would do, but I couldn't force my jaw open. I knew that if I tried to speak, all that came forth would be a scream of complete agony.

I grit my teeth, my back arching off the berth. My eyes flashed open, my chest was constricting in a way that made it impossible to breath.

A faint gurgling noise came from my throat, the agony rising and blossoming in my chest to expand outward to my limbs in a tidal-wave of magma encased torment.

A humongous shadow loomed over me, the intense optics of Ratchet in my face. He was snarling something, messing with bags that were attached to me through an IV.

A door slammed open somewhere distantly, but I couldn't tell where for my ears were ringing with an unknown cause. Gentle hands moved down my sides, brushed my face, but I couldn't see who it was. Crimson light engulfed my vision. I felt like I was going to explode.

I finally let out the wail of agony that barely even scratched the surface of how much I was hurting, it just showed how much I was being tormented. _Primus, I want Bluestreak!_ I wanted to see him, feel him, before I died.

I wasn't sure if I was going to survive this pain, oh how it hurt. I felt my limbs stretching, my bones cracking and reformatting. Something hot was pulsing painfully in my chest, pumping what felt like magma through out my veins.

My mind seemed to explode outwardly as it expanded, the information from years of school and observation suddenly seemed insignificant and took up little space in my suddenly ample brain capacity. I felt like I was burning from the inside out, disintegrating and then stretching out to my limits only to shrink back in.

My back arched yet again, a scream tearing through my throat to echo out to those around me. When my back finally slammed back down I felt like I was crushing something delicate that protruded from my back. _Primus it hurts..._

My mind felt dizzy, clouded, incapable of comprehending anything. I could feel an odd sensation flow through me, it was light as a feather and caressed every part of my internal being. I tried to open my eyes, vision faintly returning. It just hurt so much. Everything had dulled down to a painful ache, as if I had gotten the shit beat out of me.

I groaned and forced my vision to return, only to realize Ratchet didn't look so big...or was it that I wasn't so small?

**Ratchet POV**

I was tinkering with a small mass displacement gadget. Something that Wheeljack had been working on before he got separated from the Ark, from Optimus and the other officers that had come to Earth.

It was annoying how much this little creation of his didn't want to work. For a moment I feared it may blow up. _No, it would require the master of explosions himself for it to explode. _A snort left my vocalizer.

A faint gurgling noise behind me set me on edge. Dropping the gadget I turned quickly to see Autumn on the large mech sized berth. Her tiny back was arching up, my sensors picking up on her internal heat rising. I quickly rushed over and scanned her only to still in shock. I scanned her again, the same result. She was changing.

I snarled and leaned over her messing with the bags of minerals trying to get a pain reducer the humans called 'morphine'. I felt my energon run cold, her spark was beating to fast. She was entering a panicked state and under this much stress she would go into spark shock and offline.

"Slag it all to the pit!" I snarled loudly and quickly sent a com. to Bluestreak.

**.:Bluestreak! Get your aft to med-bay now!:.**

** .:I didn't miss any appointments! What did I do wrong, why are you yelling, what's going on? Ratchet?:.**

** .:It's Autumn, she's changing!:.**

** .:I'll be right there!:.**

I could only hope to Primus that Bluestreak could calm her down. I paced in front of her berth, watching her in worry. The morphine wasn't doing her any good, her spark beat was still erratic. Still to fast. The door suddenly slammed open, telling me that the youngest Datsun from the Ark had arrived.

**Bluestreak POV**

After the com from Ratchet I raced here as fast as I could. I raced through the hallways, jumping over the humans.

"Excuse me! Sorry! Pardon me! Mech coming through!" I ran to the med-bay and slammed through the door. I could hear a wailing scream, one that sent my spark raising. It belonged to the one femme whom I had never wished to hear in pain. My door wings sagged on my back in horror. She was in so much agony!

Moving forward I noticed Ratchets intensely worried expression. I sent him a smile of reassurance. No matter how gruff he acted, or how many wrenches he through, I knew that he always cared for us mechs.

I reached her berth and applied gentle touches and caresses. There wasn't much I could do except tell her that I was here. _Ratchet wasn't kidding when he said she was changing..._

I looked down upon her, seeing her skin had disintegrated and metal had taken it's place. She had grown with loud snapping pops that made me flinch. I couldn't only imagine the agony! I couldn't tell how tall she was seeing as she was laying down, but I suspected at least fifteen and a half feet. Maybe sixteen feet. Her wails had stopped and she lay there still, the sound of her cooling fans was the only noise in the room.

She had changed so suddenly...it was scary. What if she offlined that suddenly? I couldn't bare the thought! I watched her optics dimly light up, her shutters flickering open weakly. Ratchet moved past me to gaze down upon her, running a deep diagnostic to check on her systems.

She fully onlined her optics after a moment, relief washing through me. I felt her digits twitch seeing as my servo was resting next to hers. She jumped and looked around, her movements slow and weak. A croon left my lips as I ran a gentle servo over her helm. That's when I noticed that she had door wings like I did.

I glanced over her frame curiously, she was in her protoform of course so I respectively kept my optics from _those_ areas. She was lean and slight in build, elegant really. Her optics were shaped as the humans would call 'almond style'. Her lip plates full, cheeks high and smooth. She had a chevron like Prowl, Smokey and I. A grin met my lips at that.

Legs were long and came down to smallish pedes, dainty actually. My spark warmed at the sight. She was beautiful as a human, but now she was just plain angelic.

"Wow..." I whispered the word before I could stop it, her optics locking on my own.

**Normal POV**

I took in the sight of Ratchet standing there, his huge frame didn't look so huge. His optics were locked on my face with an intensity that I wished he didn't hold. _Primus that mech is scary just by standing there!_

My digits twitched at the thought. Suddenly I felt the scrutiny of another, looking up I saw Blue. His intense optics racking over my frame, making me shiver internally. It wasn't a bad shiver, but a good one. I noticed the grin that crossed his lips, his optics bright with a hidden mischievous gleam.

"Wow..." I blinked and suddenly wondered if my frame didn't look good. Panic crept up my spine and clenched my spark. _Was a I ugly? Was something wrong with me?_ I swallowed back the whimper at that thought. _Why in the pit did I care what he thought?_

"Autumn?" My helm snapped to the right, looking up at Ratchet.

"Good you can hear me. Your response means that you remember who you are I hope?" For a second I thought of being evil and playing dumb, but I decided against it. I wasn't sure if I could talk just yet, so I gave a shaky nod.

"You scared us..." I looked out of my peripheral vision to see Bluestreak. He seemed to...upset. I frowned and turned my head, _helm_, To face him.

"I-I'm s-sorry I s-scarred y-you." I managed to grind out, my vocal cords-er processors- were weak and didn't seem to want to respond. A croon left his lips, his servo coming up to cup my jaw. I felt something stir in my chassis, a rumbling noise echoing him unconsciously.

"-instincts." I came back into focus to see Blue's amused expression and Ratchet's inquiring one. I blinked in confusion, not understanding what I had just missed out on. A soft chuckle left Bluestreak's lip components.

"It's nothing." I scowled and relaxed against the berth when he stroked over a spot on my fore-helm. A purring croon leaving my lips, pleasurable tings sweeping through me. I shuttered my optics and felt like I was in heaven as his thump gently swept over that spot.

"Her chevron's just as sensitive as Smokey's and Prowl's and my own!"

"No du Bluestreak! She may not have been born a Praxian, but she turned into one!" I felt something on my back flare against the berth, a growl leaving my lips as Ratchet threatened my mate.

_Woah, woah woah! Mate?! Where did that come from?_ I blinked and pulled away from Blue to look up at them nervously. Ratchet smirked as if knowing my internal thoughts. Fraggin' medic! Wait...what does that mean? A frown pulled at my lips as my brain-_processor_-supplied me with _correct_ terminology. _This is gonna take some getting used to..._

* * *

**AN:**

So...what did you think? Did I describe the transformation adequately enough? Isn't Blue so cute! Lol sorry I'm all pepped up from writing this chappy. ^^'

On a not so great not, I found out it wasn't an owl who killed my chicken...it was my fathers Golden Retriever. I found out cause he killed my other hen...now I have no chickens... :(

Life happens I guess, nothing we can do about it except move on.

**~D.R. Out**


	23. Deals, Energon and Irrationarlity

I was sitting up, leaning against Bluestreak weakly. I wasn't sure how I had even finished the transformation, I didn't know if Ratchet even knew. A weak moan escaped my lips, pulses of pain still lighting up my circuits.

Muscle cables clenching. I couldn't tell what I really looked like, but I could kind of see how I was constructed. My protoform as Ratchet had called it was pretty much their form of being naked, however I wasn't really showing anything embarrassing because of the thin metal that covered my spark casing and lower regions.

I swallowed and inspected my legs. They were long, longer than they were as a human in proportion. The protoform armor was crafted elegantly to act like skin over muscles. I could see my muscle cables and energon lines, but the thin metal flexed with them like skin.

Blinking, I looked down at my servos. The silver metal shimmering under the fluorescent med-bay lighting. I could see that I had more joints in my servos than I had had as a human. The sound of footsteps made me look up, Ratchet was approaching with a cube of an odd pink liquid in his servos.

"Energon." He said. I gave it a wary look as I took it shakily. Gentle black servos slipped over and around my shivering ones. I looked up to see Bluestreak whom had shifted without me noticing. I felt...wired, hyper, jittery almost, and I wasn't sure why.

His blue optics drilled into my own as he gently helped my take a sip, I was shaking like a leaf. My wings, I don't know if I would ever get used to them, were shivering and flaring constantly. My processors being bombarded with information, the simplest change in how someone was standing had the delicate sensors lighting up.

The shimmering pink liquid had a look to it like oil mixed with water did on a bright sunny day. A purple and blue tint swirling through it, effectively breaking the solid color up. The taste was a mix between being sweet like fresh strawberries from a field to have the faintest taste of how diesel fumes smelled.

I looked away embarrassed as Blue had to help me intake the energon, I felt a lot better after a few sips of the liquid. I felt stronger. My servos were able to hold the cube and not shake as much.

"H-h-how...?" Ratchet and Blue blinked gazing down at me. Blue tilted his head and sat down beside me, watching me in concern. It unnerved me, his intensity that is. It could almost rival Ratchets, only Ratchet's gaze held a look that you dare not challenge.

"What?" Ratchet spoke calmly, his optics holding mine with that intensity that I hated.

"H-how d-did I change s-so fast." My voice still stuttered, but luckily it was beginning to sound stronger. Ratchet scowled and looked peeved. I flinched.

"My best guess is that it has to do with that bio-signature you were giving off...it was so similar to the Cube. If so, then it would make sense." I blinked in confusion. I was thoroughly lost. I do remember Optimus mentioning the Cube and explaining it to me, but I wasn't sure what it had to do with this.

"W-what do you mean?" I felt gentle servos swiping over my wings in just the right way. It wasn't provocative in the least, it was relaxing and sent a feeling of sleepiness through me. I flicked my wings into the gentle servos of Blue, craving touch that didn't promise pain. I shivered and took a sip of the energon, it sent a tingle down my throat as it settled in my tank.

"The Allspark was a sentient creation, a being of immense power that could create worlds and fill it with life." I nodded quietly, listening intently to the medic as I sipped my fuel.

"My theory is that you absorbed a part of its power somehow, this being said, the Cube was regulating its power through you and changing you so that it could have a host. When it sensed that you were offlining, it sent a surge of power through you to keep you alive and effectively forced you to change."

My processors felt...hot. My mind swirling with the new information. A gentle servo touched the side of my helm.

"Ratchet I think you made her glitch! Her helm feels hot like Prowl's does when he glitches!" I gently smacked his servo to get his attention.

"I'm fine...just gobsmacked." His optics dimmed for a moment in confused before they brightened.

"OOOOH. Okay." I raised an eyebrow-_optic ridge_- in amusement. _Okay that auto correcting thing is gonna get annoying really fast...-Processor updating-_. I growled lowly as it corrected me again. _Smart aft processor...oh that's great now I'm calling my subconsciousness a smart aft as if it's sentient!_ I suddenly felt the growing urge to face palm, but I fought the urge.

"So you think that this...this _thing_ has been keeping me online?"

"This thing was our races creator!" I winced at the angered expression of Ratchet. I would have to tread carefully if I didn't want a wrench to the helm.

"I didn't mean it like that Ratchet..I'm just saying...why _me_?" The room was silenced for a good minute before broken by the mech behind me.

"Maybe because your a femme and the Autobots need femmes?" I slowly raised an optic ridge and turned to look at him.

"Are you implicating what I think you're implying?" I saw the way he froze and looked to Ratchet then back at me. He raised his servos up with a nervous expression.

"I...well I-I-I...don't be angry! It's true!" I flared my wings with a sudden feeling of vulnerability. I don't know where it came from, but I felt suddenly...scared. As if the two mechs in the room would harm me. I tensed up and felt myself sink back into my mind, an odd feeling of terror taking over.

I heard Ratchet distantly telling Bluestreak to back off from me. Heard him murmur something about femme protection codes activating. I lunged from the berth, my legs tangling and tripping. I hit the ground with a loud 'BAMF'. My processors whirling and trying to find a sense of balance. I looked up, everything threatening towards me. I drug myself under the berth and curled into a protective ball, my wings quivering. _They only wanted to use me for children? -sparklings- Sparklings...they only wanted..only wanted...only...o-only..._Everything darkened as I glitched.

When I came to I found myself to still be curled up under the berth. When I onlined my optics all I saw was a pair of intense blue optics staring at me. I jumped and felt my wings slam into the top of the berth, a loud wail of pain falling from my lips. Pain lanced across my sensors, heavy and powerful. My vision flickered, coolant flooding my optics.

"Bumblebee! Don't scare the poor thing!" I heard someone snarl. Bumblebee pulled away and emitted warbling beeps and chirps looking guilty. My cooling fans kicked on as I tried to vent, a black and white mech similar to the one Prowl that I had met entered my view. He had a visor over his optics and seemed bemused.

"'ey t'ere li'l lady. Ya gon' come ou' or is som'on' gon' hav' ta drag ya ou'?" I blinked in surprise at his accent but tensed. _I wasn't coming out! Those mechs were gonna force themselves on me!_ As if reading my thoughts he spoke in a dry voice.

"We ain' gon' hur' ya li'l lady. We ain' cons." He seemed sincere. I looked at him suspiciously. I was prepared to tell him and his accent to go frag off when I picked up the scent of someone I knew, the scent of Blue.

My rational side screamed at me to go back out there, but my irrational side ruled by my fear told me to stay. I was conflicted with no small amount of embarrassment. There was a sigh as the mech scooted back.

"She ain' comin' ou'."

"Frag it all to the pit Jazz! Drag her out!"

"An' wha'? Mentally scar 'er mor' dan she already is?" I winced at the tones, wondering if I should just come on out when the berth was suddenly lifted up as if it didn't way anything. I looked up slowly to see the mech Ironhide. He was holding it up with one servo, his optics intense. I let out a squeak and curled into a tighter ball, shivering.

"W'y she so s'ared?" Jazz rumbled.

"Bluestreak mentioned something he shouldn't have."

"Don' 'e al'ays? 'E can' keep 'is mou'h pla'es closed!"

"Hey! I resent that!"

"Silence!" The new voice was calm, almost robotic, collected and sever. I peaked through my arms to see the mech, Prowl, stalking toward me, his door wings flared. Something in me recognized the look. This mech was strong and powerful, he could protect me from these mechs.

"What are you doing Prowler?"

"It is Prowl, not Prowler. If you have not noticed the femme is terrified. Perhaps showing brute strength and coming after her is not the best way to approach. In this state she would be looking for someone calm to relax her instincts."

"Ya mea' 'er in'ernal programin' tellin' 'er we're all a 'hreat?"

"Yes."

"Now 'hat's just cold." I looked up to see Ratchet and Jazz watching me. I couldn't see Bluestreak but I knew he was there. Suddenly the black and white mech, Prowl, was kneeling before me. I curled into a tighter ball with a soft squeak. A gentle servo was suddenly placed on my helm, touching my chevron.

"It is illogical to be afraid, we will not harm you. Autobots do not harm femmes." I slowly looked up. _They don't? _My optics locked with his and I found myself relaxing and looking around the med-bay in confusion.

"What am I doing on the floor?" I murmured quietly, processor reeling.

"You ran from us after Bluestreak mentioned his thoughts." Ratchet said dryly. I looked around and spotted Bluestreak looking at the floor dejectedly. I slowly uncurled, my wings twitching.

Glancing up at Prowl as he stood and walked off with a miffed expression, I forced myself to get on my knees and then slowly stand. My body didn't want to walk, no less stand, but I forced myself to do it. My balance sensors were going haywire, my wings flicking every which way as I made my way to Bluestreak.

"You okay?"

"I didn't mean to frighten you! I'm so sorry! I wasn't thinking on how it was going to sound! I just meant that with femmes being low that maybe the Cube turned you into one ya know? I'm sorry I offended you! I'm so sorry!"

I was extremely confused and didn't really follow his rant, but I bot the basic message. He was sorry. I smiled weakly.

"No it's my fault...I just...reacted...based off of past experience." The only thing I could think of was what those men had done to me. Suddenly his expression looked even guiltier. _Maybe I should work on my comforting skills._

"Great...I made you remember what you sire and those fraggers did to you! I'm a horrible mech! Primus..." I winced and tried to think on how to get him to relax. Nothing came to mind. He kept talking, going on about how horrible he was. I couldn't take him beating himself up. Leaning forward I grabbed his jaw and kissed him.

He shut up. I heard the door close distantly as the others left awkwardly. I paid no mind as gentle servos slowly lifted up grab my hips. The kiss was awkward to say the least, well at first. After a few minutes his gentle lips finally moved against my own.

Heat burned up through my core, my cooling fans kicking on to cool me down. After a few moments of the heated kiss I slowly pulled away. Our lips barely brushing as I onlined my optics to gaze into his. He looked as disoriented as I felt.

"I won't apologize for the kiss 'cause it would be a lie, but it was my fault." I murmured softly. His optics burned into my own with a serious look I hadn't seen on him before.

"Don't blame yourself." He whispered, his servos tightening on my hips.

"Then don't beat yourself up." I snapped snarkishly. We had a mini glaring contest for a minute then two before we both glanced away. I pulled away from him and wrapped my arms around myself. He was gazing at me quietly, his optics softening.

"Fine. I don't beat myself up and you won't blame yourself." I smirked.

"Deal." Now that that was over I had just one thought on my mind: _Where the frag could I get some armor? I was freezing my slagging aft off._

* * *

**AN:**

What do ya'll think? It okay? I seriously feel like the middle of this was extremely stupid and rushed, the end was okay in my opinion. Someone recently brought up the idea of someone taking up the roll of her guardian/sire. I was thinking Prowl because of him being so calm and collected, rational really, while she's ruled by emotion.

Who do you guys think it should be? She will end up Bluestreak I can tell you that, but she does need someone to teach her how to be an Autobot and protect her from cons don't ya think?

Oh also, I came up with how I wanted her voice to sound finally. Look up the singer Orianthi, her voice is how I picture Autumn to sound.

**~D.R. Out**


	24. Alt Modes and Courting

My lips tingled with that kiss, it lingered on my lip components. It had been so intense and so full of emotion, but it had been a week ago.

I hadn't seen much of Bluestreak since, I've been stuck in the med-bay with Ratchet downloading packets of information into my processor. I felt like my helm would explode.

As of right now that's where I sat-err laid. He was standing over me with that usual intense gaze, as if he might strangle me any second for being a nuisance.

He slid open an arm panel on his greenish-yellow armored wrist and pulled out a cord. It looked like a USB type cord, the same one he's been plugging up to my systems with. He silently lifted up my helm and manually opened a small area near the base of my neck.

He always made me nervous when he did this. It was apparently normal for medics if they needed to get to a bot who was having memory loops, which I found out was torturous, and for other things such as firewall updates and update packets.

I felt something click and then my consciousness was being intruded by the rather volatile medic. The one thing that always soothed me however, is that he always held a certain amount of self control when connected to my processors; he was always surprisingly gentle no matter how slagged off he was.

Thinking about it I proposed that it was because he was in another's mind, he couldn't very well hurt them without serious damage to the bot and repercussions to him. I felt him digging around, a rather uncomfortable feeling if I do say so myself. It was like an itch you couldn't reach.

Something clicked, my memory core downloading some new information. Everything flashed across my vision, notes on the sensor nets of door wings, chevrons, horns, where the neural nets on bots was and something about interface. It was brief and I didn't understand what it meant.

Ratchet retreated from my mind and unplugged himself. I suddenly felt exhausted and powered down. _Slaggin' medic and his updates! I hate rebooting! _

**Energon: 50% capacity**

** Memory Core: 16%...30%...89%...100% uploaded.**

**Activating memory core.**

**Information packet installation complete.**

** Status: Online  
**

** Function capacity: 50%**

I groaned and onlined my optics. A sigh came through my vents in a huff. Even with everything going on I was proud to say that I was adapting to being a Cybertronian quite well...even if I wanted to choke the medic in the process.

Sitting up I rubbed my helm warily. I glanced up and jumped, Ironhide stood there with some pieces of metal in his arms. He stalked over and silently put them down beside me on the berth.

"What's that?"

"Your armor." He stated gruffly. I was curious. Tilting my helm I watched him in interest.

"How did you get it?" He suddenly looked up at me like I was an idiot. I inwardly cringed.

"I made this armor, it's a basic armor that will fit to your dimensions."

"Oh.." Was my oh so intelligent response.

"This type of armor is flexible and will morph with you into the alt mode you pick, hence why it's basic armor."

"So...it'll fit out to be my alt?"

"Yes."

"Cool!" I grinned and he rolled his optics.

"Just hold still." I frowned in confusion until I realized why he asked that. He picked up what looked like metal cuffs and with surprisingly gentle servos clamped them onto my wrists.

The exposed delicate wires, energon lines and neural net were now hidden behind the armor. It wasn't that thick, maybe three inches of some heavy and dense silver metal. Next he held some pieces over my forearms, they instantly connected.

_That's right...one of Ratchet's packets mentioned our natural EMP fields that held our armor to our bodies. _Other armor bits that covered my upper arms, thighs and calves all snapped into place. He manually placed some pieces over my joints to protect them.

He placed flexible smaller plates over my abdomen, they clicking in place, the same treatment was acted out on my back. Ironhide picked up some small, yet _very_ dense plates and let them snap over my helm.

There was more than a dozen and they were all slightly spiky, especially around my cheeks where they spiraled out gently to frame my face in carved swirls of strong metal. He grunted and inspected his work briefly before picking up the last bits of metal.

"This one will feel weird." I was about to ask why when I realized it. The plates started padding over my wings, they were tingling and electrifying drawing a faint noise from the back of my throat. I couldn't decide if it was a moan of pain or pleasure.

After a few moments my wings were as well protected as the rest of my body. I looked up shyly to the gruff weapon specialist who was again inspecting his work before seeming to nod to himself.

"Thank-you. For the armor." He looked down at me, surprise flickering faintly in his old war hardened optics. The scar over his right optic making him more intimidating.

"You're welcome. Once you're comfortable enough to move around I'm going to start working with you on weapon training." I swallowed and nodded. A part of me was grateful that he was going to do that, the other part was screaming out that he would kill me.

Once he left I sagged in on myself. A soft sigh, barely audible, passing my lips plates. I looked up and glanced around, Ratchet wasn't in here. A slow smirk crossed my face plates. He was probably in his office or off chasing someone for not coming in for their check up.

Sliding from the berth I winced when I stumbled, my door wings flailing in the attempt to gain balance. Shaking my head at the disoriented feeling, I slowly put one foot _-pede-_ in front of the other. I made my way slowly toward the med-bay door, my wings flicking every which way.

I wasn't picking up on any disturbances in the air, like Ratchet, but that didn't mean anything. _Primus I sound like Yoda from Starwars. Disturbance in the force there is!_ I started giggling as I thought of Ratchet being Darth Vader. I started laughing to myself, my wings shaking as I tried to be quiet.

"Wha' ya gig'lin' bout?" I jumped and tried to turn around only for my pedes to catch. I yelped would have hit the floor, if it weren't for the strong arm suddenly wrapped around my waist. I slowly onlined my optics to see Jazz bent over me to keep me from hitting the ground, our hips almost touching in a not so innocent way.

The slow grin that spread across his face told me he knew my thoughts and the decidedly compromising position. I gasped and pulled away from him as fast as I could, my pedes tangling and my frame heating up in embarrassment.

I stared at him long and hard with my best 'death glare'. He raised his servos up innocently, as if he hadn't been doing anything wrong.

"Ya al'igh' li'l lady?" I scowled at him.

"Peachy."

"Ah wa'n' tryin' no'in'. Ah wo'd never s'eal ano'her mechs femme. Ain' my style." I frowned growing suspicious. For all his easy going pretenses, something told me this mech was a touch nut to crack.

"What _is_ your style then Jazz?" He smirked and darkened half my visor in a wink.

"Ya w'l 'ave ta figure da' ou' yaself." I scowled as he turned and stocked off. I huffed and whirled around, slamming into a frame. I let out a soft 'oomf' and looked up. Bluestreak blinked and grinned impishly.

"Hi." He said softly, raising up a servo to place it behind his helm.

"Hey.." I murmured awkwardly. He smiled and offered me his servo. I looked down at his servo then up at his chassis. A meek smile crossing my face-plates as I placed my servo into his strong grip.

Not for the first time did I realize how tiny I was compared to the others, I just barely came up to the undercarriage of Bluestreaks chassis; and he wasn't even one of the bigger ones! He smiled brightly when I took his extended servo, gently leading me out of the hallway and into the human area. There I saw some lined up vehicles.

"Ratchet mentioned you would probably try to sneak off again, and that if I saw you I should just go ahead and get you your alt. Saves him the trouble I guess...not that you're a burden! No! I-"

I giggled and kissed his cheek plating. He went quiet and gazed down at me again. I smiled sweetly, with a hint of shyness playing at my lips. He grinned impishly and led me over the cars.

There were four of them, three were some type of truck, box car or energy converter. The last one on the left however caught my attention.

It was sleek, a soft teal color with black and white accents. I approached it and looked it over, a quick scan of the internet told me it was a Ferrari Dino Concept. I looked back to see Blue, his expression was totally innocent.

I raised an optic ridge knowing he _somehow_ finagled this. I don't know how, but he did. Setting my optics on it, I activated one of the information packets that told me how to scan it.

A second later I felt a tingling sensation run through me as I scanned the vehicles front, sides, back and top. I could feel my armor thicken marginally, the pieces shifting and melting into the intricate design that would come together to create the vehicle.

I looked myself over to see the beautiful teal coloration was now my armor color, accents of white and black streaked along my wings and helm. I looked back up to see Bluestreak staring at me, as if I was some goddess. A giggle came forth as I bounded up to him, all the while keeping my sensors sharp for humans.

"Yes or no?"

"Yes. You're beautiful! You're so sexy now!" Suddenly his cheek plates turned a darker hue causing me to laugh. _He is just to cute._

** Bluestreak POV**

I was walking down the hall when I spotted Autumn. She seemed flustered for some reason, that reason was probably the retreating back of Jazz. A growl rumbled up through my chassis, reverberating through my vocal processor and making my wings twitch. I sucked in a breath to calm myself and continued my approach to Autumn.

"Hi." I murmured gently, hoping I wouldn't startle her to much the thought made me cringe. Placing a servo behind my head in awkward embarrassment I observed her.

"Hey..." She finally murmured in her ever so soft voice. I shivered internally trying to ignore the pulsing along my circuits. _That's ungentlemechly..._I thought with an internal frown.

I offered her my servo with a soft smile. She glanced from my servo to my face-plates before finally taking it. My smile grew. I gently lead her down the hallways and into the main hanger where a line of vehicles sat.

"Ratchet mentioned you would probably try to sneak off again, and that if I saw you I should just go ahead and get you your alt. Saves him the trouble I guess...not that you're a burden! No! I-"

I froze at the feeling of silken lips caressing my cheek plates, my rambling silenced in awe of her delicate frame. I could hear her giggle, that sweet soft soft laughter. I smiled impishly and lead her over to the four vehicles.

The three that the humans had picked our were distasteful in every right. No femme in her right processor would choose that! It made all of us mechs horrified and astounded they would do such a thing.

I had spoken with Prime about it and finagled in a new sports car, it was sleek and built for speed. Perfect for a young femme. When she glanced back at me with a knowing look, her optic ridge even raised, I carefully made sure my expression was innocent. It didn't seem to full her, femmes were never deceived. I huffed at the thought.

Autumn circled the vehicles until she glanced upon the one that I had gotten in for her. She seemed to have some trouble accessing the files for her scanning processors. Not for the first time it reminded me that she wasn't sparked a Cybertonian, it made me all the more determined to help her fit in.

The more determined to eventually make her mine. It would boil down to her choice on who she chose, but I wanted to make her mine to be able to cherish her and give her the world. My wings flicked bringing me out of my thoughts as I looked up to see her. I froze, my cooling fans kicking on.

_ By Primus...it should be illegal for how sexy and adorable she is!_ I blushed even more at my thoughts. She suddenly giggled and tilted her helm.

"Yes or no?" She said sweetly.

"Yes. You're beautiful! You're so sexy now!" I froze and blushed further, my cooling fans kicking up a notch. She immediately started laughing, but I could tell she wasn't laughing at me to be mean it was more like delicately surprised. I grinned and gently took her servo.

"Let's get you back to med-bay before Ratchet stalks me down and beats me with his wrench." She nodded, but that smile I oh so loved never left her lips. I couldn't help but to smile in turn. _How should I go about courting her...I highly doubt she'd understand the Praxian ritual...I could try._ My optics hardened in determination. I would show her that I loved her, one way or another.

* * *

**AN:**

So what do ya'll think? Yay or nay? I was looking up vehicles when I found the Ferrari Dino Concept, Primus it's sexy. So I thought it would be good for her. Seeing as so many people are keen on the idea of Prowl pretty much raising her- yes she's in an adult frame, but she has the processor of a youngling right now- I think I shall incorporate it. What do ya think about Jazz's shameless flirting? -giggles-

Thank-ya for takin' the time ta read!

**~D.R. Out**


	25. Run

I sat in the med-bay as usual sipping on the cube that Ratchet had given me. The med-bay had become my indefinite quarters until they could build me a room. I personally didn't mind seeing as no mechs in their right mind would hit on me with Ratchet standing there ( I.e. the twins Mudflap and Skids whom had just recently arrived). The only problem in my mind was that I was taking up space; sure the med-bay was spacious, but I couldn't help but to feel like a burden.

I stared down into my cube of fuel, not for the first time reflecting on my position. On what I was to do, on what they would do with me. The door to the bay opening and the SIC walking in certainly wasn't what I was expecting however, to both my questions and who I hoped was going to walk in that is.

My wings fluttered and sunk on my back. His icy, blue, calculating optics followed the movement before lifting to my own. I noticed his rigid wings, just like mine and Blues-he even had a crimson chevron. A twitch of his wings and suddenly my optics were on them. Ratchet had downloaded some packet on wing reading into my processors, apparently my kind, Praxians that is, could communicate through their wings.

I was still new at it so I wasn't sure what they were saying, however I did know that the rigid flick from before was a tense greeting. I slowly lifted my own smaller ones and gave a soft timid flick in turn. His optics followed the movement.

"My designation is Prowl. Autumn I presume?" I tilted my helm nervously and unconsciously flicked my wings up rigidly. I wasn't sure what he wanted, he was making me anxious with that calculating look. It was like he was waiting for me to do something stupid so that he could prove a point.

"Y-yes..."

"We were introduced briefly before, I am the SIC- second in command that is." I nodded tentatively not really sure what he wanted. I flicked my wings nervously, his optics again following the movement.

"You give yourself away to easily." I frowned in confusion, as I seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.

"A con door winger or a seeker would know instantly how nervous you are, how timid and prone to getting injured you are." I looked up at him with wide optics. _That's right...he's a more experienced door-winger than I am...He knows the language of the wings just as much as Blue._

I swallowed and tried to hold them still like he was. A smirk graced his features telling me I was epically failing.

"M-much t-to wo-work on?" I stuttered out. He dipped his helm to me.

"Yes. Optimus has designated me to be your teacher. You are to obey me at all times, understood." My optics were wide, a shaky nod was his only answer. He dipped his helm to me and then he was gone again.

"Holy frag...that mech is slagging scary as pit!" I cried out to the empty room, well I had originally thought it was empty.

"You get used to it." I jumped and fell backwards off the berth with a loud clang.

"Slaggit Ratchet!"

It was nighttime _-lunar cycle-_ when I onlined. I looked around blearily and found myself to be alone, it was dark and silent. I quietly sat up and slid from the berth. _Maybe I can test out my wheels..._

A slow grin crossed my lip plates at the thought. Ever since I had gotten my alt mode, which was only two days ago, I hadn't gotten to test it out. I had the information packets from Ratchet, but he didn't want me to test it out until I had somebot to go with me.

Now I realized it would probably be Prowl, and if that scary tight aft mech was going with me I wanted to make sure I could drive first and then go. I mean, who knows if I'll have to run...err drive away really fast or not?

I knew my logic was flawed, but I really wanted out and driving gave me the perfect excuse. With quiet steps I slowly maneuvered my way out of the med-bay and into the halls.

I glanced around and didn't see anyone, so with the cautiousness of a mouse I slowly made my way to the main hanger using the route that Blue had shown me. Once there I made sure no humans could see me before moving out into the sands.

The island air was warm, the salty tang was something I hadn't tasted in a long time. Even as a sentient alien machine it was appealing. My vents were filled with the scent, my optics dimming in pleasure.

There was something about the outdoors that had always called to me. Every place was so different! Every place so unique! A smile graced my lips as I reluctantly onlined my optics to full capacity.

Trudging through the sands in silence, I made my way to the long landing air strip that glimmered inky charcoal-gray under the intense blue-black sky. The stars brilliant and shimmering everywhere like the light reflected off the ocean on a warm summer day.

Looking down at the tarmac quietly, I then glanced around one more time with a nervousness characteristic to a puppy doing something it knew it wasn't supposed to. I pushed through my processor looking for the specific command that would activate my transformation cog.

A startled gasp left my lips as I felt myself folding in on myself. My abdomen crunched inward, chassis and shoulders pushing forward to create the front of the vehicle. My legs bent inward, the wheels popping out from my knees and hitting the ground as my elbows did the same.

My helm tucked into the front of the vehicle, lastly my wings flicked down into the doors of the sleek Ferrari. Experimentally I revved my engine, startling myself with the loud roar it gave off. I revved again and lowered to the ground with a huff of my vents.

Twisting my wheels to get a feel of their range of motion I slowly jerked forward before halting, my engine snarling and rumbling. A gentle croon emitted from me as excitement raced to my tires. I revved once more before hitting the throttle, my tires burning rubber on the tarmac for a brief moment and then I shot forward.

All the while my engine was snarling and roaring like a vicious carnivore on the hunt. I pulled a sharp turn and emitted an excited squeal when I drifted around a planes wing. The sound of a police siren behind me made me stall somewhat. _Oh slag no!_ I gave a snarl of my engine and tore off faster, pushing the limits of how much my systems could take.

I felt surprisingly _free_, a thrill sweeping throughout my being as I raced away from the cop car in my mirrors. _Prowl..._I snarled again, engine heating up faster as I drifted around him and tore into the hanger.

I swerved around the few humans that were up at this hour and transformed in front of med-bay. I could hear the sound of heavy pede falls behind me. Running into the med-bay I quickly slipped into a berth and pretended to be asleep.

I had _never_ had so much fun in my entire existence. The med-bay door slammed open as the SIC came through, a snarl on his lips as I looked up blankly.

"What makes you think you can practice out there? Then you have the audacity to _run_ from me!" I sat up and lifted one wing in a shrug.

"I was practicing." His optics narrowed dangerously. A part of me piped up at the idea that _maybe_ I shouldn't slag him off, but I brushed it off as paranoia.

"You _do_ _not_ practice without someone there to watch you!" He was livid by now, but I couldn't bring myself to be meek. Instead I did something I had never done before in my life. I stood up for myself.

"I'm an adult! I can take care of myself! Oh I'm sorry Prowl, Oh so sorry that I didn't ask for your permission!" I could hear his engine rev, his wings rising up and framing his face in a harsh 'V' shape.

"You are not acting like an adult, you are acting like a spoiled sparkling." He snapped it angrily making me bristle.

"Why should I listen to you?!"

"I'm the Second In Command! I give orders under Optimus Prime as his appointed SIC _and_ helm tactician! You _will_ listen to me!" My optics narrowed, wings flicking tensly.

"No." His optics narrowed dangerously yet again. I wasn't gonna listen to this mech, no matter how much he yelled and screamed at me. He reminded me of all the people whom had ordered me around all my life, and I was sick of it.

"What?" His voice was calm and chilling. I knew I shouldn't have pushed any further than I had. I mean for Primus sake, he's my appointed _teacher_; but I just had to do it.

"I don't listen to slaggers like you." I saw the way his lip plates pressed together and I knew it was bad news. His gleaming crimson chevron made him look even more angry, even more dangerous.

I suddenly realized why he was the second in command. _Oh slag...I've been talking to the SIC...like...like that? Oh no..._

I looked up at him wearily and held my wrists up in a cuff pose. My door wings were shivering and had sunk low on my back, my resolve long gone under that stare.

"I'm sorry...I submit to punishment for my actions." My words were but a whisper as I ducked my helm. It was silent for a few minutes before I felt servos wrap around my wrists. I flinched and looked up wearily to see Prowl, staring at me with an intense expression that could rival Ratchet.

"Brig. Now." His tone was cold, his expression was neutral again. I didn't know what the Brig was, but I found out soon enough. It was a place I never wanted to go _ever_ again.

* * *

**AN:**

What do ya'll think? Her first actual run in with Prowl and she shows her aft. Mech oh Mech is she gonna get her aft tanned. I wonder how this is gonna effect him Teaching her...what do ya'll think?

**~D.R. Out**


	26. Brig, Coding, Anger

If a robot could sulk I would be the perfect example, cause I was getting to that point. A pout adorned my lips as I glared at the floor. _Damn Prowl and his fragging rules...I didn't do anything...okay so I ran from him, shoot me! _

I scowled, baring my denta at nothing really. My wings flexed and my armor puffed up with a flare, distantly I thought it reminded me of a dog raising its hackles.

The sound of a door opening and closing was what caught my attention. I looked up silently to watch the new twins, Mudflap and Skidplate, being dragged into the brig by Ironhide. He threw them, literally, into different cells.

I felt my wings quiver in slight apprehension as those intense indigo optics landed on me. If I didn't know any better I'd say that they softened just the slightest bit, before the gruff warrior mask came back to hide the look.

He snorted and stalked out leaving me with the immature horrors that had been plaguing me since the week started. A groan left my lips as one of them- _Mudflap? _-I thought distantly, opened his mouth plates.

"Hey look Skids, it's tha' perty femme!"

"Well I'll be slagged!"

"Eh, sweet thang!" _I swear if he so much- _A long low wolf whistle left his lip plates before I could finish the thought. Anger burned within me along with disgust.

"Shut it!" I snarled aggressively.

"Oh Fis'ey!"

"S'e li'es us!"

"Li'es me ya twit."

"S't it! No femme wo' li'e ya ugly aft!"

"We're twins stupid!" _And so the bickering begins._ I thought bitterly. My optic twitched as anger filled me to the brim. _When I get out of here Prowl is _so_ dead! _

The sneer that adorned my lips I know could not have looked very nice. The snarl that followed after rumbled throughout the brig, my optics glowing brilliantly.

The twins were thankfully silenced, but not for long. When they weren't bickering and acting like complete morons they kept trying to hit on me. _When I get out, I'm gonna kill them._ I thought darkly.

A part of me knew I shouldn't think like that, but the other part crooned and fueled the flame with images fit for Megatron's warped mind. A cruel smile curling my lips.

Door wings tensed as Prowl paced the hanger, his optics dark in thought. Luckily for the human they kept out of his way or else he might of stepped on them, as he was so engulfed in his thoughts he didn't register they're presence.

"Prowl-" Optimus began.

"With all due respect Optimus, why did you pare me with the femme? She is insubordinate and I swear to Primus that she does not comprehend what a chain of command is!" He whirled around to stare at Optimus, his wings tense with faint quivers.

"She is illogical!" He spat in the looming silence. Normally he wouldn't act like this to his leader, but it was times like this that he couldn't take the stress. It was _The Ark_ all over again, but one femme instead of the pit-spawned duo.

"Prowl." Optimus rumbled in a warning tone. Prowl paused and looked up at Optimus wearily, as if just realizing whom he was speaking with.

"I apologize for my outburst, but I do have enough evidence to prove that perhaps she-"

"She is young Prowl. She is not familiar with a chain of command seeing as she was never part of the military."

"That does not make up for her behavior." He hissed quietly. His optics on Optimus's.

"Be patient with her old friend, she has been through much."

"We have been through much as well and you do not see _us_ acting like sparklings." Optimus sighed and pinched the bridge of his olfactory-senses. His SIC had a point, a very valid point. He couldn't deny that.

"Have you looked at her files?" Optimus finally said once he was sure he had his temper under control. His voice sounding every bit of weary as he felt. Prowl sighed and shook his helm.

"No sir. I have not."

"Look into her files and _then_ come speak to me. You shall have a better understanding of her motives." It was times like this when Optimus wished Smokescreen was here.

Prowl gave a curt flick of his wings and turned to leave. He knew a dismissal when he heard one.

"Prowl." He paused and turned to look at Optimus respectively.

"I chose you for a reason, I trust you will find that reason soon enough." Prowl frowned and left the hanger. He silently rubbed his crimson chevron, a helm ache starting to pound through his processors.

Carefully walking over and around humans he stalked to his office. He knew that he had data-pads on every bot here on the base, even on the bots who weren't on base yet, so it was only logical to assume he would have information on their newest comrade, Autumn.

Sifting through his extensive files he found the one he was looking for. He paused and for the first time in his long existence he actually felt like he was intruding on someone else privacy. He scowled and pushed the notion from his processor.

_It is illogical to think that, it is my job to know everything about everyone. How else would I put them into my statistics and decide who to put into what post in battle?_ Prowl thought calmly, pondering his own rhetorical question. He onlined the data-pad silently, the blue screen lighting up and filled with cybertronian text.

**Designation: Autumn**

** Function: Unknown**

** Faction: Autobots**

** Gender: Femme**

** Height: 15.5 ft. (4.6990 M )**

** Weight: 500 lb's (226Kg 796.17g)**

** Alt: Ferrari Dino Concept**

** Coloration: Teal.**

** Accents: white and black.**

** Medical data: Unstable conscious. Possible mood glitch. Signs of past neglect, abuse. **

Suddenly Prowl stopped reading his optics focused on the medical data. Neglect...abuse? He felt something heavy weigh down his spark, his tank churned uneasily.

Prowl's battle computer came online to filter the feelings so that he wouldn't glitch. Optics focusing back on the data in front of him he slowly walked around his desk and sank into his chair.

**History: Not much known. Sire is a alcoholic, carrier not around. Assumption: Carrier offline. **

Prowl frowned at that. Her carrier had offlined, and the medical standpoint showed evidence of abuse and neglect. _Did her sire take it out on her? _He felt a familiar rage sweep through his spark for a moment before his battle computer filtered it out.

His optics narrowed dangerously. _It would be safe to assume that if that is the case, it would explain her reactions in the med-bay. It would also explain why she was so hostile towards me._ Another frown on his part and a tense flick of his wings before his optics zeroed back in on the scrawling Cybertronian text.

**Autobot Ratchet scanned memory cog while femme Autumn was in stasis. Found video files of abuse: mental, emotional, physical. Found forming glitch. **

Prowl winced internally, he wished a glitch on no bot. He and Redalert were prime examples of more...severe cases. Redalert more than he. Those were the only things written about her history if you could call it that.

Prowl himself had been abused as a sparkling before the medics found out what his creators were doing to him. Luckily he had been taken by the Praxus enforcers and put into a Youth Sector before the damage could get to bad, but he had still ended up with a glitch.

He frowned to himself. _Had the femling not escaped very quickly? Had she still been in her sire's clutches until his fellow Autobots found her?_ The idea did not sit well with him.

"Fina'y t'k de ini'iati'e an' re'd 'er file Prowler?" He scowled at the 'nick name' and looked up to see his long time friend leaning in the door way to his office.

"First off: my designation is Prowl, not Prowl_er. _Secondly: I have the right to know about the bots under my command." His voice was cool, calm and as always calculatingly collected.

"Prowl. Sh' ain' so'e reg'lar bot. Ya re'd 'er file." Prowl stared at his long time friend, Jazz, as he stalked into the room. He shut the door and dropped his accent, he only ever did that when he was being completely serious.

"She isn't some bot that can be ordered around. It took Bluestreak a month to even gain enough of her trust to allow him to touch her servo. She's a special case, like old Redalert is." Prowls expression didn't change, his irritation creeping out through his vocal cords.

"I do not give special treatment to any bot Jazz."

"So you're going to treat her like every bot else? You're going to pretend that she hasn't gone through what you did? That's cruel even for you Prowl, and you know it! You're suppose to teach her how to be a Autobot! How pray tell me are you going to do that if she's fragging _scared_ of you!"

Prowl stood up and slammed his palms onto his desk, the metal trembling and leaving sizable dents. His optics were narrowed on Jazz, his best friend and TIC.

"She is not 'scared' of me and she will learn very quickly how to follow orders, or so help me _Primus_ the brig will become her permanent quarters." Jazz visor suddenly became brighter, illuminating the bottom half of his face plates.

"I'm disappointed in you Prowl. Very disappointed. Until you can learn how to be a proper civilized mech don't bother talking to me; and so help _me_ primus, if you hurt her any more than she has been I will hunt you down and offline you painfully." Prowl stared at his friends back with growing ire.

"Is that a threat?" The growl in his tone couldn't be mistaken, the rumbling of his engine equally as loud.

"Nah, it's a promise." His accent came back into his voice, making him unreadable as ever, but the threat still remained clear. He turned and stocked from his fellow black-and-white's office, slamming the door behind him with a finality that rang on many levels.

Prowl turned off the data-pad and slammed it down. He didn't normally get this aggressive, never this...slagged off. It was startling. His battle computer was trying to filter it but couldn't work fast enough.

"Primus, if I do not calm down I am going to glitch." He muttered faintly while rubbing his chevron in an attempt to alleviate the pressure. Blinking, he looked down at the data-pads before him. He had much to work on, and his _student_ still had three jours in the brig left to serve. _I might as well get started._ He couldn't shirk off on his duties, so with a sigh he picked up the first data-pad and began his work.

_ He's a primus forsaken-cold-sparked-glitch-faced-know-it-all, aaaand he's a prick!_ I thought with a snarl. The twins were trying to beat each other up through the energon bars, much to my immediate amusement and displeasure. Amusement because they were idiots and it gave her a break from their annoying attempts of hitting on her, displeasure because they were still being obnoxious.

"Ya' a gli'!"

"We twins stupid!"

"So! One oh us has ta be t'a glitch!"

"Den i's you!" I sighed and face palmed my servos. I had a massive helm ache from the two idiots. _Primus...please strike me down..._sadly nothing happened.

I groaned into my servos and let my engine snarl loudly at them. They instantly quieted, but then Skids _had_ to speak.

"Oh babah ya ca' sna' at me _anytime_!" I glowered at them and rolled onto my side, so my back faced them. I could _feel_ the concrete scuff my armor and strip the paint from my right side, but I could really care less at the moment.

I was sulking in my own self pity. The mech that's supposed to teach me how to be an Autobot I managed to piss off...in five minutes I might add. So I knew I was in for it when I got out. _He's...he's gonna be mean and nasty. _

My past encounters told me that. He'd hurt me...make me obey. I knew he would, my father always did that and others did too. _Why would he be so different?_ _Perhaps if I just stay quiet and act like I'm no threat he'll let me be? _

The hopeful part of me was squished when I remembered his snarling face, the cruel bite of his words. The gleaming crimson of his chevron and the pristine white armor. The intensity of those optics...so...intense...like my father's eyes when he was inebriated. I shivered and let out a small keen.

_"Why should I listen to you?!"_

_ "I'm the Second In Command! I give orders under Optimus Prime as his appointed SIC and helm tactician! You will listen to me!" _

I shivered at the memory, his optics...Primus they were intimidating and scary. The red chevron didn't help. _At least Bluestreak always has a smile to counteract the intimidating look. Prowl is always stoic you can never tell what he's thinking._ My wings shivered, another keen making itself known.

_ Why do I always have to be a bad femme...why do I always have to...to make others upset!_ All I could think about was his expression his words.

_"You are not acting like an adult, you are acting like a spoiled sparkling."_ I flinched as his voice permeated my consciousness. _He was right. I do act like a spoiled sparkling...I was a nuisance. Did the others find me so? Oh Primus...d-does Bluestreak think that of me?_

I couldn't bare the thought. My spark ached with humiliation and anxiety. I lay there I don't know how long, well into the night cycle and past my designated let out. Even the twins got out. _Were they just going to leave me here?_

I shivered at the thought, but let the idea sink in. _I deserved it, deserved to be put in here and forgotten. Primus...I sound like such a whiny glitch. _My wings sunk lower on my back as night crawled over the base, causing the brig getting chillier than before.

I shivered as my internal heat sensors tried to online and keep me warm. I shuttered my optics and let myself offline into blessed recharge, sadly it didn't last long. A couple jours later I slowly came back online the sound of soft pede steps.

My wings, one resting on the ground and the other raised up slightly, picked up on the vibrations well before my audio receptors did. I kept my optics offline and allowed my internal programmings to take over.

My wings stilled, going tense, as the pede steps came closer. The vibrations seeped into my wings and a picture slowly formed in my processor. It was a simple schematic, but it showed the outline of a mech. He wasn't as tall as some of the mechs, but not short by a long shot.

He was built lean and the schematics showed he was pretty powerful. My frame tensed as the outlined mech stopped in front of my holding cell.

"Autumn." The calm voice was soft and gentle, a voice I knew very well. I slowly onlined my optics and turned to look at Bluestreak. His grayish armor was a silky silver-blue like a shimmering star. Sunshine did him no justice.

I rolled over again being careful of my door wings, but not my paint. My armor scraped across the ground as the paint on my left side was peeled away. My armor scuffing and probably looking horrible.

"I didn't find you in med-bay and decided to come here and see if you were still in the brig..." His voice trailed off and for once he didn't ramble. I could see an odd look in his optics, as if he were afraid to say something offensive.

"Why?" I murmured the quiet word, but still it rang in the silence. My door wings sank lower on my back, scraping the ground painfully; but I didn't mind. I noticed the way his lip plates pursed, his optics looking over me with an almost...sorrow tinged look. I wasn't sure why.

"What are you doing here?" His voice was soft, laced in concern.

"Prowl put me in here." I murmured and looked down. My back began to hurt with the way I was twisted. My hip plate on the cold concrete ground, servos balancing me, wings scraping the ground with every vent.

"I know that, but you should have been released _jours_ ago!" He snapped irritably. I flinched and looked down.

"Prowl is probably still slagged off at me..." I could see his bewildered expression, it sent a pang through my spark. I wasn't sure why, but the anger and confusion in his optics upset me more than I already was.

"Come on, you're not recharging in here. You should have been out long ago and Prowl doesn't have the right to treat you like this." He made to push the button that would allow me about, but I stopped him. My servo slid daintily through the bar being as I was so thin and tiny.

"No...he left me here for a reason, let me stay here until he come back! I don't want him angrier at me..." I noticed his suddenly _very_ angry expression and quickly jerked my arm back.

The energon bars stung my armored limb, pain flaring through me with a deep throbbing sensation. Scorched metal scented throughout the room as I cradled my arm to my chassis. I looked up to see Blue, his expression made my spark stop.

_I haven't seen that angry of an expression in awhile, not since...not since Him._ Thought made me inch back away from the door, my wings pulling and scraping painfully and my already scuffed armor getting scratches and marks in it.

"I'm going to have a _very_ long _talk_ with Prowl." My optics widened as I tried to reach through the bars to him.

"Blue! Please, don't! I don't want you in trouble because of me, I'm not worth it!" I was on the verge of crying, as I spat the words desperately. In seconds he was crouched down on my level, his servos reaching through the bars and cupping my cheeks.

I could smell his armor burning, but he ignored it. My optics widened at the sudden dangerous look in them, a look I had never seen before. He had always looked so happy, so gentle.

_He _is_ a soldier._ I had to remind myself, I had forgotten that completely. Forgotten that he has killed mechs. A shiver coursed through me.

"You are worth it! You are worth every drop of energon that will be spilt when I protect you from enemies. You are worth every star in the sky and more, worth more than every galaxy. So don't you _dare_ say you are not worth it!" I shivered and stared up in fear at his suddenly snarling face plates.

He pulled his servos away, his armor around his wrists melted and deformed. A sob threatened to leave me, as coolant pooled in my optics. It was all partly from fear of the darker side I had just witnessed, and partly from shock as he defended me from myself. He turned and stocked out, his door wings stiff.

**Bluestreak POV**

Anger surged through my spark, my wings stiff as I stocked from the brig. I had worked so hard to get her to the point where she would trust me, trust the others, and Prowl fragged it up.

I could care less that he was my older brother, that he was the SIC. Nobody _nobody_ hurt my femme. The look in her optics pained me, shot me strait through the spark as effectively as a cannon. The pain was immense.

Her optics...they held so much fear, her words...oh Primus her words of self deprecation. My servos clenched tighter in my rage, I forced the bond between Prowl and I open. Smokey's I left closed, for I wasn't sure if he was even still online I wouldn't be able to bear the pain of him being offline.

For a moment I felt Prowl's confusion, then a sense of uncertainty and concern. I felt him push a sense of comfort toward me, trying to get me to calm down, but I refused to except it. Stocking to his office I slammed my fist against the lock, the door swishing open.

"Prowl!" My voice was but a growl, my wings tense.

"Bluestreak." That calm voice that I loved suddenly pissed me off, it brought on an ire that was quite frankly alarming.

"Aren't you forgetting something." I watched Prowl blink in slight confusion before his expression cleared.

"Ah, yes. I seem to have forgotten our guest in the brig." My ire grew and shot through the bond aggressively.

"What do you mean by _guest_? She is as much of a part of this faction, this base, as anyone else!" My engine was snarling with a guttural primal noise. I don't think I've ever been this upset, not even over loosing Praxus.

"Bluestreak, get a better attitude before you too end up in the brig for insubordination." I felt like choking him, strangling him, offlining him and bringing his remains to Autumn to see if it pleased her. I realized with a jolt that my Praxian Mating Cog was online. I inwardly groaned but kept my furious gaze on her.

"It is not bright right now to test me Prowl. Let. Autumn. Out. Now." I bit the words out, my fury could not be quenched. Prowl scowled and sent his own ire through the bond before standing up. His door wings flaring up in a high arch to frame his helm, creating an angry 'V' shape.

"Bluestreak. Stand down." I snarled at my sibling, at the moment disgust was flowing through the bond toward him.

"No. I will not stand down! Do you know how long I've been working with Autumn to overcome the trauma of her past?! You're ruining all my hard work by being a slagger! You're being no better than the cons! Why are you mistreating her? She mouthed off to you, so what! Get over it! A lot of bots have done that and you've never treated them like this! Not in the slightest!"

I was heaving for cool air, my systems over heated causing my cooling fans to kick on to their highest setting. Prowl was silent, staring at me as if I had grown a second helm. For a second I felt guilt tinge the bond, but then he clamped down on it.

"Fine." The word was clipped and cold, it made me all the angrier. As I followed him out.

"How long has been in that cell?" I snapped the words coldly, forcing him to keep the bond open so that he could feel my rage and worry.

"A full solar cycle and half a lunar cycle now." A snarl graced the hallways from me, humans scattering.

"You better hope to Primus that you did not harm her, or so helm me..."

A sense of deja-vu swept through him when Bluestreak growled the words. Prowl frowned, feeling his youngest siblings' rage and worry. He hadn't intentionally forgotten about her, he would never deliberately take out his ire on another bot; especially a femme.

After reading the data-pad he had gotten a few solar cycles ahead on his work, vorns of working on _The Ark_ made him proficient at getting the work done fast. Then he had went to speak with Prime.

_His pede steps made the ground tremble only slightly as we walked carefully around the humans. Stalking into the main hanger, his stiff wings flicking a tense greeting to Prime as he walked over._

_ "Prime."_

_ "Prowl, did you read the data-pad?"_

_ "Yes sir."_

_ "Her past is quite disturbing, although it is not much different from yours, Smokescreen's and Bluestreak's."_

_ "I am...pensive on the idea that I may have brought forth unwanted memories. I know what a memory loop can do to a bot. My words were unwarranted and unjust toward her, I realize now that she runs off of emotion instead of logic. Logic dictates that I shall have to be more patient with her than most..." He almost missed the faint smile that pressed across Optimus's lip plates. _

_ "It would be wise to move about her for now with caution, until she is used to us that is." Prowl nodded his helm with a sharp jerk. Optimus reached into his subspace and pulled out a data-pad, he handed it over silently._

_ "Ratchet wishes for you to look over these documents and see if you can come up with a peaceful agreement to get the humans to give us more supplies. He is running low again." Prowl nodded and respectively saluted before moving back to his office._

He had been so busy with his work that he had forgotten about the femme, he was long past being angry and now was faintly worried for her. When he and Bluestreak entered the brig, the two door-wingers walked down the small row of holding cells and stopped in front of one on the left.

He internally winced when he saw her scuffed armor, her delicate wings resting on the ground with her back facing the cells door. She looked more like a victim of the cons than being stuck in a brig for punishment.

"Autumn." He spoke calmly, ignoring the accusing optics of his youngest sibling. He watched the young femme flinch and curl in on herself for a moment before slowly rolling over to face him.

Her armor scrapped the ground, more teal pain decorating the cell. Her dainty door wings scraped the ground, just the sight of it made his own ache faintly. He knew it had to hurt, but she didn't even wince.

He reached out and pressed the code to unlock the cell door, the bars disappeared to allow her out. She was quiet and watched him with solemn optics, optics he has seen before. Her optics were that of the many bots that had been broken, a sight that yanked at his spark. Bluestreak moved past him and held out his servo to her.

Prowl watched silently seeing her flinch slightly before raising a petite servo to place in Bluestreak's own. His sibling stood and walked bast him, his frame blocking the femme from Prowl's view.

He huffed softly and pressed a button, the bars flying back up into place. The ringing silence echoing a finality. I have a lot to work on before the femme will trust me. He thought before walking back to his office.

I shivered and staggered weakly, Blue's warm servos holding me up. Ratchet had mentioned that my body would be weak for a while as it adjusted to the new needs.

Bluestreak brought me to the rec room that the bots had gotten built, half of it was human based and the other half built to accommodate our kind. He lead me over to a table and gentle settled me in a chair while he rushed off to get me energon.

I shivered and looked around wearily. It's the first time I'd been here, I've been stuck in the med-bay since my transformation. A gentle servo stroking across my wing made me jump, but I instantly leaned into the touch. Pleasure shooting through my circuits. _Oh...oh now that feels..._A soft purr made itself known.

The gentle servo let go of my wing, a cube being placed on the table. I looked up feeling utterly relaxed to see Blue was back. He smiled, amusement flickering in his optics. He had a cube of his own in his servo as he sat down in front of me. He took a sip of his cube as I weakly raised mine up.

I took a sip experimentally, rolling the liquid around my glossa. It was tangy and sweet like fresh blueberries. I swallowed the liquid and took a slightly larger swallow of it. I knew it was unfemmy like, but Primus was I starving. My tanks were gurgling painfully, while a constant warning kept flashing across my vision.

**Warning: Refuel. **

** Energon levels: 19 %**

A grimace twisted my lips, but a gentle servo smoothing over my chevron relaxed me immensely.

"Are you alright?" I looked up into Bluestreak's optics, the gentle blue tone was soothing. I couldn't help but to remember the way he had looked before. The snarl on his lips, his optics a deep angry indigo...I flinched slightly and offered a smile.

"Y-yeah...j-just sh-shaky..." I managed quietly. A brief flash of anger crossed his face, darkening his handsome features, then it was gone just as fast as it had come. Honestly, this new side I was seeing scared me.

"I'm sorry about my brother." I choked on my energon, coughing as some of it entered my ventilation system.

"Brother?" I ground out in surprise.

"Yeah, prowl is older than me, but we both are younger than Smokescreen. He's our older sibling. I love Smokey, he's awesome. He plays a lot of poker though, and he always wins! Prowl hates that though, ya know? He's says that Smokey's a bad influence on me! I always say he isn't, but that's how Prowl is, he's a tight aft."

I giggled softly as he babbled on about his older sibling. I was surprised he had siblings, but warmth filled me when I realized that at least _one_ of his siblings will maybe not hate me. Maybe Smokescreen will like me...I can hope that at least...

I sipped my energon while listening to him go on about Smokescreen's and his occupation. So apparently while Bluestreak was a sniper and interrogator, Smokescreen was an interrogator and a psychologist. Lovely family. I smiled in amusement as he talked and told jokes, I already felt better than before.

"-and then there was this one time where Smokescreen got caught in one of the twins pranks! His face plates were hilarious, of course he got back at them later when he got them to play poker with them! He managed to win their entire stash of high-grade!"

I wasn't sure what 'high-grade' was, but I got the notion that it was probably their version of alcohol. I laughed softly and placed my now empty cube on the table. Bluestreak offered me the last half of his politely.

"No, I'm fine really!" The look he gave me made my spark beat faster. It was a look of concern and worry.

"Seriously take it, I was just topping off. You've been an entire solar cycle and half a lunar cycle without energon. You need it more than I do." I tried to deny it again, but he grabbed my small servos between his and wrapped my slender digits around his cube. I looked up silently as he gave me an intense look, like a hawk might eye a rabbit. It was intense and made me...blush?

"Take it." The words were soft and gentle, my resolve crumbling as I begrudgingly took it. He made me take the energon because the fragger _knew_ I needed it. I don't know how, but he did know. I slowly looked down into the cube and back up at him.

"Thank-you..." I murmured softly. He smiled and leaned forward, his warm lips molding against my own for a brief moment.

"You're quite welcome." _I could get use to being fawned over. _I thought quietly, biting my lower lip I took a sip of the liquid. I felt my cooling fans kick on when I noticed him watching my every movement. He was staring at me intently, his wings not even moving.

It was quite unnerving and yet at the same time exhilarating. I realized that I _wanted_ him to watch me, to inspect me inch by inch. My fans kicked up a notch. Unbeknownst to me, my engine rumbled lowly to him sounding much like a feline purring.

I twitched my wings slowly, his optics following the motion. Swallowing I realized what I was doing. It was a distant alarm in my helm, something primal that told me I was responding to his actions. I wasn't sure what that meant. Suddenly he stood up; I could feel the heat from his armor as he walked behind me, his wing delicately brushing mine.

"I should get you back to med-bay." He rumbled softly. His growling tone was husky and sent pangs of pleasure to my lower regions.

"You're probably right." I breathed softly, oh Primus how his servos worked wonders. They were gently drawing small circles over my wings, my engine purring lowly to him. Suddenly the administrations stopped, his breath huffing over my shoulder.

I realized that he had bent over me from behind, his lip plates grazing my throat. I shivered and let out a faint crooning noise, unconsciously shifting my legs apart. I could hear his groan as he backed off. I looked up semi confused.

An aching need burning between my legs. I grit my denta together and offlined my optics. _Primus...o-oh..._It was a throbbing heat one that I had never felt before.

"I'll get you back to med-bay so you can recharge." His voice was clipped and I knew, on look and I knew, that he was feeling the same way. I offered a weak smile and stood, a pang twisting in my abdomen and sinking lower.

"That's a smart idea." I said quickly and stood up. Downing the rest of the cube, I put both of them in the recycle bin and followed after him. He paused in step to allow me to catch up to him, his wing gently rubbing against mine.

Pleasure snipped at me, it was biting and hot, it begged for release. I tried to ignore it the best I could as he lead me to med-bay. He smiled and swooped in for a good night kiss, his lips burning against mine. It was innocent at first, but then he pressed closer.

His hips brushing up against mine, wings flared as he ran his servos over my own wings. The sensitive neural net on them screaming with agonizing pleasure. He gently brushed his glossa over my bottom lip, opening my mouth I allowed him to deepen the kiss.

He pressed even closer somehow until our chassis were pushed together, his servos holding my wrists and pinning them above my helm. My vents hitched softly when he shifted, our hips accidentally grinding together. I moaned lowly into the kiss and pressed for more, but he quickly backed off with a surprised look. I was panting, fans kicked up to as high as they would go.

"I'm sorry Autumn, I didn't mean-"

"You didn't mean to kiss me?" I whispered softly, my spark twisting.

"No, I'm not taking that back because I did mean that kiss. I'm apologizing because you're still to weak at the moment to be doing this and I was forcing you-" I suddenly smirked and pushed up against him, my arms wrapped around his hips while my face plates snuggled into his chassis"

"You weren't forcing anything." I could feel his nervous chuckle reverberate softly as he hugged me back.

"Maybe when you're not so frail alright?" I scowled at being called weak, but I knew he was in the right to say that.

"Kay..." I murmured it softly. He smiled and gently kissed my lip components and then backed off.

"Recharge well my spark."

"Recharge well." I answered softly while watching him walk off. I stared at his door wings, I couldn't help it. He held them so high, like a male bird displaying his bright feathers for the females.

The way they kept flicking and moving, catching the fluorescent light perfectly. I felt that need rise again and quickly shook my helm to disperse the fog.

_What just happened? _I thought as I turned and walked into med-bay. With a shaky sigh and a shake of my helm, I curled up on _'my'_ berth and fell into recharge swiftly.

* * *

**AN:**

Aaaand Praxian coding is now out in the open. LOL! So what did ya'll think? Good, bad? Criticism, ideas?

Let me know kay?

Sorry if the last bit seemed rushed, I just took an allergy pill and am about to fall into recharge myself. lol. I wanted to get this out before I do.

**~D.R. Out**


	27. Between Being Civil and Training

I came back online groggily feeling as if I'd been bashed in the helm by an angry Ratchet. A soft noise left me as I slowly sat up. My optics couldn't seem to focus for more than an astrosecond without burning intensely. I looked around wearily and froze.

"What the..." I picked up a small piece of metal, it was shimmering with many scratches. Around me were and odd assortment of shimmering objects, some were obviously worn from age and yet other were bright and new.

There was a total of five objects. The piece I just picked up was some type of sharp triangular bit of metal. The others were bits and bobs, a small orb that looked to be made of copper, a stainless steel knife without the handle and a small silver mirror. I liked the mirror the most, it was encrusted with small little sapphires.

I put down the triangular piece and picked up the mirror, a soft croon leaving my lips. The sound was akin to how a pigeon might sound. I pensively glanced around before placing it in my sub-space. One of the many data-packets had explained its use and I found it _very_ useful at the moment.

Sliding down from the berth I stretched the kinks out of my muscle cords. Stalking to the door I slipped out into the hall, my energy back and I was feeling very good. A pleasant tingle was sweeping through my systems and I realized it was my new bodies version of a humans 'butterflies in the stomach'.

Tilting my helm I walked carefully over the humans and into the main hanger. I knew I was probably still scuffed up and horrid looking, but I couldn't find it in myself to care.

I glanced around the main hanger until I spotted Ironhide in his vehicular form, a GMC Topkick. _Fitting._ I thought dryly while looking at the beast of a human truck. After a moment Ironhide transformed and looked at me.

"What?" He snapped irritably.

"I'm ready for training." He looked me over, his optics zeroing in on the scuff marks but he seemed to dismiss it after a moments hesitation.

"Meet me outside on the tarmac in fifteen. Prowl wishes to speak with you." My optics darkened at his designation, but I had to 'grin and bear it'. He was Bluestreak's older brother and the SIC.

I nodded to Ironhide and turned to walk back to the hanger. Sucking in a deep breath I flicked my wings upward into a stiff position so he couldn't 'read me' and headed to his office.

Walking up to his door I hesitantly knocked. I wasn't sure why he wanted me here this morn, he seemed to hate me already. I thought he'd just abandon me and not worry about training me. It was silent for a moment before I heard his calm voice.

"Come in." I twitched inwardly and placed my servo on the pad. After a moment it beeped and then opened for me. Walking in quietly, I stood stiffly in front of the entrance. I had just passed over the thresh hold enough that the door would close, but my wings kept flush with the door.

"Relax. I do not bite." His wording threw me off and made me tense more.

"Could have fooled me..." I muttered it quietly, but apparently not quite softly enough if the look he was sending me was anything to go by. I flinched and accidentally let my wings relax, they flicked back and fluttered meekly as if they had a processor of their own.

"I apologize for yesterday." I looked at him in confusion as I forced my wings to rise up and stiffen on my back. I refused to show how much he scared me.

"What, for locking me in the brig so long? I deserved it. I was being rude." He blinked slowly, his glowing optics narrowing slightly.

"I had no right to cross that line. You knew no better and I punished you for it. For that I apologize. However, once you are finished training with Ironhide I would wish to have a moment of your time to go over what I shall begin teaching and, as well as your schedule."

I was silently taking all of this new information in. I forced myself to take it in stride, so with a nod of my helm I left his office. I may not be familiar with some forms of a silent dismissal, but I could tell that when he was no longer looking at me and was glancing over the data-pads that that was my time to book it.

Walking from his office I took quick, but measured, steps to the tarmac. I offered a brief nod to Mirage and Hound, who were in a conversation but paused to glance at me, and continued on my way. Stepping out of the main hanger I looked around and didn't see anyone or thing besides some jets and cargo planes.

Suddenly my wings pinged, I quickly ducked down to the ground causing the charging figure to trip over me instead of slamming into me. I stood up and quickly blocked the blows coming my way. They stung like crazy against my armor, causing aches and no doubt plenty of more scuffs and dents.

I jumped backwards from a fist and landed in a crouch, automatically my wings flicked up and starting twitching. I couldn't see the figure anymore.

All I had noticed when it was attacking was that it was tall and lean, with a coloration of blue and white. My wings pinged again, and twitched backwards. I rolled to the side and barely avoided the swift kick to the abdomen, it still stung like a glitch though.

My wings flicked again, picking up on movement to my right. I whirled around and threw a punch. I felt myself hit something and not a second later something slammed into my chassis and knocked my backwards a few feet.

I hit the ground and skidded with the impact, my armor sparking and leaving a trail of my paint. I managed to choke a vent out and then in, my wings were crisp with pain causing the sensors to be over loaded. I couldn't find my opponent.

I looked around starting to panic when a blade pressed to my main energon line, a cultured voice hissing in my audio receptor.

"You're offline." I flinched and fell to the ground in exhaustion when the spy Mirage appeared. Ironhide stalked up beside him, his huge arms crossed over his chassis and a less than impressed expression on his face.

"First move was good, you got your opponent by surprise when they tried to ambush you. After that you depended to much on your wings and didn't stop to use your _other_ senses. All in all I say moderate, at least you had some sense to listen to what your wing panels told you."

I blinked owlishly and gazed up at Mirage. He looked perfectly fine, as if I hadn't punched him or kicked him in the abdominal armor or even tripped him. He looked fine. Embarrassment crept over me. _I'm a total embarrassment to the Autobot cause._ I thought meekly.

"Don't beat yourself up, you'll get better. Your attacks could be worked on, but your reflexes are good. I'll give you that." I looked up and flicked my wings.

"Am I that easy to read? At least I can do one sorry thing right." I muttered quietly while slowly standing up. My wings pulled down heavily making me fall back on my aft. I let out a keen of pain and flinched.

"My apologies. I did not mean to displace or harm your wings." That damn cultured voice was smooth and calm. When I looked up at Mirage I noticed optics held an icy look to them. _He's not sorry in the least. _I thought bitterly. I slowly forced myself to stand, my wings flaring in agony.

"It's fine." I grunted and turned away when Ironhide made a motion with his servo, a dismissal. I could feel something leaking down my back, my panels and armor stinging angrily like a swarm of Killer Bees.

I stalked away from them and to Prowl's office, seething internally. _I don't want to spend another minute with them, they really hurt!_ I couldn't tell if I was thinking about the mechs or my wings, everything was cloudy.

I knocked on Prow's office door wearily and waited for his voice. Once he gave the all clear I pressed my servo to the key pad and awaited the door to open.

Striding in, I tried to keep the limp and grimace from showing, it was no use trying to hide my wings. Prowl looked up and actually seemed startled. He dropped his stylus, his optics zeroing in on me.

"What has happened to you? You should be in med-bay with Ratchet."

"It's nothing, plus you told me to come strait her after I met with Ironhide...'sides I've dealt with worse." I muttered the last part quietly hoping he wouldn't hear. All was silent in the room except for the sound of my cooling fans.

"We will discuss your schedule in a moment, I want to know how this happened." I looked up and was surprised to see him actually holding a semi-worried expression. It didn't show on his face really, it was in his optics.

"Mirage and Ironhide." I stated in a dry tone of voice.

"Acknowledged. They shall be dealt with, they know better than to throw themselves at a bot who has no military training."

"What about my schedule?" His lips pursed as he looked me over silently. In all honesty I was surprised that he wasn't being hostile toward me. He was calm and calculating, it was quite a relief to be blunt.

"Once you are out of Med-bay you will spend each afternoon from thirteen hundred to fourteen hundred with me (1:00 pm to 2:00 pm for those of you who don't know military time). Then from there you shall spend fourteen-thirty until fifteen-thirty with Ironhide(2:30 to 3:30). The rest of that time shall be yours."

I nodded politely and waited to see if he would say anything more. His door wings flicked ever so slightly before he pulled his gaze back down to his data-pads. Turning around, slightly wobbly, I walked out of the office...and right into Blue.

"Oh!" I looked up and smiled. He grinned back but suddenly froze, his optics zeroing in on me. He grabbed my arms and turned me around, I froze before realizing what he was doing. His servos gentle touched my damaged wings causing me to wince.

"What. Happened." The snarl was like last night, only this time I couldn't see his face or where his servos were. It scared me more when I heard him angry, but couldn't see him.

"Training..." I mumbled meekly. I heard his growl again before I was suddenly picked up and gently cradled to his chassis. He stocked through the hall that had _somehow_ become devoid of humans. If I had to guess it was his snarls of anger.

"Ratchet!" Blue snapped when he carried me into med-bay. I flinched and looked up at Ratchet wearily. He stared at me for a good minute before swearing and slamming his wrench down onto his desk.

"I'm going to slagging slag that slagger to the slagging pit!" I blinked in surprise before looking up at Blue.

"I didn't know you could make a sentence out of the word 'slag'." I saw his tense expression lift as his lips twitched in amusement.

"Sadly we can." I grinned and giggled, that is until he shifted me onto a berth. My wings rubbed against his armor, and unlike last lunar cycle, it was _not_ pleasant. This time is hurt like a fraggin' glitching motherboard with a glitch mouse for a CPU.

Blue froze and nuzzled his face against my neck cabling, agony shooting through my frame. _Oh Primus...It hurts so bad, almost as bad as the transformation and I thought that that could never be compared to anything!_ I heard Ratchet snarl something at Blue, before a needle poked my main energon line in my throat and then sweet oblivion came through.

I was quiet as I walked down the hall, for once in my life cycle I was _quiet_. The reason being was that I didn't know if Autumn had accepted my 'gifts'. I hadn't gone to the med-bay to check yet, but I need to right now. The femme I was looking for bumped right into me. My optics brightened as I smiled down at her, but then I smelled the scent of energon.

My optics narrowed when I saw her scuffed armor, I couldn't see her wings. I needed to see her wings! Something told me she was injured; it wasn't the obvious scent of energon, it was something else. Turning her around quickly I froze at the sight of her wings.

_My Primus..._I could _see_ her sensitive nodes sparking, the wires showing through the delicate metal. Her wings were barely holding on by their hinges. Fury swept through me. _Who would dare touch my femme in such a way?!_

I silently picked her up and stalked to the med-bay. I was aware that I was snarling angrily, the humans scattering in fear as I stomped down the hallways. I stalked into the med-bay and snarled loudly.

"Ratchet!" The medic swiveled around and stared at Autumn for a good minute or so before cursing loudly.

"I'm going to slagging slag that slagger to the slagging pit!" I felt Autumn shift. Glancing down at her I watched her silently, she was so beautiful to me. Nothing could compare. Even when she was scuffed up with dents and covered in energon. Nothing could compare.

"I didn't know you could make a sentence out of the word 'slag'." I tried to keep my serious expression, but I just couldn't around her. Her sentence was so innocent like a sparkling, it made me smile.

"Sadly we can." I stated dryly. She offered a grin and giggled. It was the one thing that showed me she would be alright, I loved her laughter and her smiles. They could light up a whole room better than any sun or supernova.

I walked over the berth that Ratchet indicated and bent to set her down. I felt her wings brush my armor and suddenly I felt like slag. Like my spark was being sucked into a bottomless worm whole, a black whole eating me alive.

She keened in agony, her back arching against me. I tried to calm her down, but Ratchet beat me too it.

"If you're just going to stand there then move!" Ratchet snarled as he injected some concoction of his into Autumns main energon line. She keened softer this time and relaxed, obviously sinking into agony free forced stasis. My gaze softened on her dainty frame as I backed off to allow Ratchet to work on her.

I walked around Ratchet and paused when I saw only four pieces of my shiny metal objects. There was five. I grinned ferally, my wings perked up happily. _She accepted one of my offerings._ A cruel grin slowly spread across my lips.

_It's time that I make sure those slaggers realize that when they mess with my mate, that they mess with me._ I stalked from the room with every intention of tracking down Ironhide and Mirage. I didn't care if they were supposed to be training her, they did not lay a servo on her like that. No one was to lay a servo on her like that.

I stalked through the halls and hangers, looking for the weapon specialist and spy. I didn't see them immediately, but I wasn't going to stop looking. I wanted to see them and cause as much pain as possible before I was _dragged_ to the brig.

_Scratch that!_ _They are going to need a couple of tranque darts to get me off of them!_ I needed to hurt something, to tear something. I had never felt so...so violent. In a way it felt good. I cracked my knuckles when I saw Mirage. _Let's go a few rounds with the Towers mech, see how long he lasts._ My lip plates shifted one last time into the cruel smirk before I lunged.

It was roughly an hour or so later when I sluggishly came back online. I could feel something faintly tinkering with my back plating. I tensed and heard a curse, a very creative one at that.

"Fragit it all femme! Why can't you stay still?" I slowly powered my optics online, slowly the sight of the berth I was practically face planting came into view.

"S'y...fel' we'd." My voice came and went lazily with small chirps and whistles, distorted by the powerful sedative in my systems. I looked around wearily, my processors not quite caught up with everything yet.

"Wh's b'ue?" It seemed to take Ratchet a few moments to comprehend what I'd said.

"He's in the brig." I could picture the way Ratchet would be pursing his lip plates.

"Why?" I managed to mumble a little more incoherently.

"He tried to take on Mirage...and then Ironhide."

"Separately?" I was slightly curious and only became more so when the fog started lifting and I could comprehend what the medic was saying.

"Same time. Sad part is, he won." I couldn't decide if I should be angry with Blue or content with the knowledge that he protected me, even if it was supposed to be 'training'. A dash of amusement pricked at my mind._ He won...against a spy and a weapon specialist at the same time...?_

"I'm starting to think maybe he should training me if he could take them both down at once." I heard Ratchet snort, a snicker permeating the mostly quiet med-bay.

I could hear is buzz-saw going, along with what sounded like something being welded. Luckily I couldn't feel what he was doing for the life of me. All was quiet for a moment before Ratchet spoke up.

"You do realize what's going on don't you?" I frowned in confusion.

"What do you mean?" My optics dimmed tiredly as he continued working, the sound of his tools was soothing to say the least.

"Bluestreak." Ratchet grunted. I felt a minute tug and suddenly my left wing could be felt again. It didn't hurt like it had before, but it still stung. My right wing quit the whole 'phantom limb' thing and came back into my sense of feeling again.

"You mean with all the gifts?" I murmured, happy to be able to feel my wings again. I felt him tighten something at the joints and then his tools were shut off and moved away.

"Yes."

"I don't really understand the whole reasoning behind it, but I do get the message of the fact that he's trying to court me."

"If you accepted something shiny then he's no longer _trying_ to court you, he already _is_ courting you." I slowly sat up with his helm and grimaced at the tightness of my wings. I gentle flicked them and moved them about to find them pain free and able to move. A little stiff, but otherwise pain free.

"Well then, I guess we're courting each other. I mean, I did except this." I pulled the elegant mirror from my subspace to see Ratchets curious expression.

"He must really like you." I tilted my helm

"What do you mean?"

"The shinier the object the more the mech, or femme, is trying to gain the others attention." I looked at Ratchet with a curious expression. He heaved a heavy sigh and sat down in front of me, his large bulky frame casting a shadow over my own slender petite body.

"Bluestreak as you know is Praxian. As well as his older siblings Prowl and Smokescreen. They all know the Praxian courting rituals because they were sparked and raised in that kind of environment-"

"Does that mean that I can never...reciprocate in a way?" He seemed surprised when I said that, his irritation at being cut off fading from his optics.

"No, it does not mean that. You may not have been sparked or raised in that culture, but the programing is there in your helm You would unconsciously respond to him." He smirked as if knowing that I already had.

"Does wing brushing mean anything to you?" Ratchet 'coughed' faintly. He didn't look uncomfortable or embarrassed, he just seemed...off.

"A Praxian's door wings are very sensitive, just like their chevrons, they are loaded with sensor nodes and neural nets. When another Praxian brushes their wings up against another Praxian's, they are expressing their desire to mate."

My optics widened. My mouth forming an 'O'. He smirked and stood up, patting my thigh. He sauntered off to his office while I situated myself on my front to rest. I certainly had a lot of things to ponder over.

I stretched out in the brig, overly content with myself as I ignored the glares from my counter parts that sat in cells across from me. I offered a grin that made engines snarl in turn, although I looked easy going I was still seething internally.

_Just wait until we get out you too, give me _one_ reason to _not_ rip you to shreds._ A smirk pulled at my lip components at that thought over that notion. I suddenly frowned, _Autumn is out there without my protection and she is injured._ _I know Prowl won't harm her, but can I trust the others? After all, look what Mirage and Ironhide did to her._

My engine rumbled lowly at the memory. Her door wings, a vital part of our kinds communications, had almost been completely ripped off.

I eyed the two others in the cells opposing me. For now I would wait and see. Every mech knew better than to harm her now. I showed my strength and how much I would go to protect her._ After all, she did accept my shiny._ A smirk passed over my lip components. _Smokey would be so proud._

A huff passed over my lip plates. Prowl would be here in a few jours to let me out, then I could see my love. Until then I would have to wait, feeling like an eternity had passed instead of two measly jours.

* * *

**AN:**

Not as long as the other one, but eh what's a woman to do when she feels like right slag. Let me know what ya think, personally I like this one almost as much as the last one-almost.

Primus...Blue can be a scary mech, can't he? -shivers- I would hate to see what would have happened to them if it was Jazz instead of Blue. dumdumdum. lol. Sorry, drank coffee and got on a caffeine high and then decided to write another chappy. haha. ^^'

Again, let me know what ya think! Ideas, criticism, or just a plain review will do. ^^ I'm easy to please. lol. Okay! I need to stop rambling like Bluestreak, no more caffeine this late...and why haven't I stopped talking?

**~D.R. Out**


	28. Deal With The Devil

Prowl's optic twitched when his com pinged. His tense wings flaring as he glared. He was _trying_ to get work done, key word being trying. Silently he opened the com to see the message. His spark stuttered in shock.

**.:Hound to Prowl. We have a situation:.**

** .:Can it not wait?:.**

** .:It's Bluestreak:.**

** .:...what happened?:.**

** .:Well...he might have sort of...attacked Ironhide and Mirage..?:.**

** .:...I'll be there momentarily.:.**

His optic twitched again. All he could think was: _Bluestreak did _what_?_ His younger sibling attacked fellow bots? Sure he was talkative, overly so, but he was always amiable. He was never harsh or cruel without cause.

A frown pulled at his lip components down when he came into the main hanger. All the humans had scattered and run off apparently from the 'titan brawl'. Optimus was standing between the three of the mechs, his battle mask in place. Jazz not to far behind, his visor dimmed to the point of being black.

Ironhide was snarling and kneeling by Optimus, by the looks of it Blue had gotten a few good hits on Ironhide's weakened hip joint. His armor was ripped into and torn badly, a surprise to all seeing as how dense the weapon specialist armor always was.

Mirage was slowly getting up, his armor panels flared and covered in dings, dents, scuffs and_... are those skid marks?_ Prowl raised an optic ridge at the thought. His Electro-Image Disruptor that allowed him to turn invisible was completely ripped from his shoulders.

Turning, he saw Hound trying to hold Bluestreak back. The sniper's optics burning with raw emotion. Bluestreak's wings were flared and smacking Hound in the helm every time they shifted. Bumblebee was trying to help Hound restrain him, but a quick kick from Bluestreak sent the young scout tumbling.

"Enough." Bluestreak was still growling dangerously at the two mechs behind Optimus, his optics burning like a crazed turbo fox. Prowl spared a glance to Mirage and Ironhide before pointing his gaze on his youngest sibling in Hound's clutches.

"Hound."

"Yes sir." Hound set his optics on Prowl wearily, awaiting his next words.

"Escort Mirage and Ironhide to the brig." The tracker tensed and looked down at Bluestreak and back to Prowl as if he were insane. Prowls tense wings flicked ever so slightly in annoyance.

"What about Bluestreak?" Prowl couldn't exactly blame the incredulous tone that Hound held. After all, he sibling's wrath _was_ something to fear.

"I will deal with him." Prowl watched Hound slowly let Bluestreak go before moving out of the way quickly. He could see why, a large puncture was in his side, energon dripping from it as he wearily walked over the other two mechs and ushered them to the brig. Prowl turned his gaze on his brother, watching the way his optics followed them.

It was absolutely illogical as to why he attacked the two mechs, they did nothing to him. _So what was his motive?_ He quickly thought over the past few weeks, inputting the information into his battle computer. All the while he kept a firm grip on his siblings arm and lead him to his office.

Making sure his sibling wasn't going to run, he closed the door and sat down. Bluestreak was glaring at his desk as if he wished he could burn a whole into it. Suddenly his battle computer brought up the most probably reasoning's, they _were_ logical.

"Bluestreak." He waited patiently until his sibling finally raised his helm to look Prowl in the optics.

"Yes?" The simple word was snappish and laced with malice. Prowl's optics narrowed. He might not be the oldest, but he was older than Bluestreak _and_ held a higher place in the chain of command. As so he would and could punish him accordingly.

"You will address me with respect Bluestreak. Why did you attack two fellow Autobots?" Blue slowly looked up at Prowl again and sent him a scowl.

"They hurt my femme." He raised an optic ridge. His battle computer had come up with the percentage of Bluestreak courting the femme, it was a very high percentage as well. Ninety-eight percent to be exact. He couldn't ignore something this important.

_Praxians are very dominating and territorial, so if Bluestreak was courting the femme that would mean the other mechs on base would have to be very careful not to do anything untoward. _

_ If not Bluestreak's possessive and protective programs would online and we would have incidents worse than this. This is only the beginning. _Prowl sighed and rested his jaw on his laced digits, elbow joints on his desk.

"That does _not_ give you the right to attack fellow Autobots." Prowl could already feel a processor ache forming.

"Yes it is! They made her keen! _Keen_ Prowl! I will not stand for mechs harming her like they did! It's lucky that Ratchet could fix her wings, what if they had done that to her chassis! I can't bond with a femme that's offline from spark shock!"

Prowl was watching his sibling with a calculating gaze. He was right of course, but he would never tell him that. It would only encourage future _incidents_. Prowl sighed tiredly and stood up.

"Bluestreak. I will handle what they did, they had no right to do that to her. However, I do ask you to restrain your programing. I know the mating protocols are strong, but you must be stronger." Bluestreak huffed and followed Prowl to the brig.

Prowl knew that his sibling wouldn't listen to him, he'd still attack all those whom posed a threat to the femme. After locking his sibling in a cell he stocked back to his office and sat down tiredly.

His back struts were creaking and hurt, his wings felt sore and tense as well. He glanced down at the data-pads and heaved a sigh. He knew he wouldn't be getting any recharge this lunar cycle, not only because of the work but also from pondering on the notion of the femme.

His brother was quite smitten, he even gave her shiny objects. Which from what he could assume she had accepted. _Oh Smokescreen, What I wouldn't give to have you here...you were always better at dealing with Bluestreak than I was._

When I onlined again I found myself to be in an unknown room. I looked around wearily and noticed the data-pad laying on the berth beside me. Picking it up I onlined it cautiously and was surprised to see it was a note. From Bluestreak none the less.

_**Hey Autumn! I know you're probably freaked finding yourself in the new room, it just got finished and I decided to take you there, would've been done a lot faster if the wreckers were here though! I thought you'd be more comfortable in here than the med-bay, a place to call your own ya know? Your pass code for your door as of right now is: 44567820z. Whenever you feel like it you can change it manually. **_

_** This isn't the only reason I'm leaving a note though, I was wondering if you'd like to join me for a drive, when you online of course. If you don't want to it's fine, I just thought ya know...you've been stuck in base and it's good to exercise our tires, it keeps them from going soft. I bet Prowl hasn't mentioned that yet huh?**_

_** Well I suppose he couldn't seeing as with everything going on and all...anyways, let me know 'kay! I won't be offended if you don't want to go, I promise.**_

_** ~Bluestreak**_

A smile graced my lips when I read the note, I reread it again and again feeling a warm bubbly sensation swarm my chest_-chassis-_

_Blue wanted to go on a drive with me?_ I couldn't help but to grin at the thought. He was just full of surprises. Prowl had mentioned that I wouldn't restart the schedule for a bit_...I guess it'd be okay._ I grinned and excitedly jumped from the berth, throwing the data-pad back on the pillows.

I looked at my frame and noticed in surprise that Ratchet had gotten rid of my scuffs, dents and other assortments of injuries while fixing my door wings. I'd have to thank him later. After all, the dents, scuffs and paint were only superficial.

Walking from my room I looked around wearily and flicked my wings. I tried to look casual while scanning for hidden signs of the damned spy. If I knew one thing, it was that if Bluestreak got out then so did Mirage and Ironhide.

With a nervousness kin to a turbo fox I moved through the corridors in search of Bluestreak. As usual, he was bouncing up and down and talking some poor bots audios off. The unlucky bot happened to be Jazz at the moment.

"What's going on now?" I asked as I strolled up nonchalantly. Both mechs turned to me and offered a smile.

"We go' new arr'vals co'in' in toni'." Jazz intoned with his usual carefree attitude, but I could tell he was excited to. His visor was just a little bit brighter than normal, but it was enough to tell that he was happier than usual.

"Oh really? Where will they be landing?" I wondered curiously. Bluestreak grinned, his optics gleaming.

"On Diego Garcia with all of us! We gave them the coordinates so that they could get here quickly and with less of a chance of cons ambushing them!"

"Do you know who will be landing?"

"na, no' ye'." I nodded and smiled softly.

"I'm sure you two are excited."

"Most definitely! I'm really excited! And and-"

"-Blue." Jazz intoned quickly. His visor glowing and dimming in quick succession. Bluestreak was quiet for a moment before he grinned impishly. I was guessing Jazz must have said something through the com link.

Something I still didn't have installed much to my irritation. He turned to me and flicked his wings suddenly seeming nervous, the escaping saboteur didn't go unnoticed by me. I wasn't sure about Bluestreak though, he could be quite oblivious.

"Do you still wanna go for a drive today? I mean, if you don't want to it's fine I just-" I cute him off with a quick soft kiss. Pulling away slowly I smirked.

"I'd love to." He grinned and grabbed my servo gently, pulling me onto the tarmac. I followed after him nervously, glancing down to see humans looking up at us. Some seemed curious, others in awe and yet others held fear. I tried to smile at the nervous/scared ones, but they just scurried away much to my displeasure.

Bluestreak let go of me and transformed down into his blue-gray Datsun 280ZX alt mode. A deep rumbling rev of his engine caused me to shiver, my wings twitching with the reverberating sensations.

I allowed my transformation cog sequence to activate, my body folding in on itself until I was in my Ferrari Dino concept alt. With a rev of my engine I playfully jerked forward. Bluestreak's engine growled back as he caught on. We took off racing past and around each other.

He pulled ahead and slammed on the breaks, his frame drifting around me with a squeal of his tires. I pulled a three-sixty to try to follow his movements, but Primus was that mech fast.

Laughter bubbled up through my frame, I emitted a cat-call to him. He stopped suddenly, engine growling while his head lights flicked on and off.

My spark started racing in my engine as I suddenly pealed backwards and raced off as fast as I could. His engine snarled and rumbled as he chased after me.

My sensors lit up and told me that he was gaining on me, his front bumper nudging my aft bumper. I let on my horn and shot forward with a squeal, I couldn't help the words that followed.

"My paint!" I could hear Bluestreak's laughter as he shot ahead and down a road toward where he wanted to take me. I revved my engine and took off after him, the feel of the road under my tires was exhilarating.

I could see what he meant about keeping our tires from going soft, they felt tight suddenly, the ground massaging them and making me croon. It was as relaxing as a full body massage would probably be.

After a while I noticed him slowly down, we were on some type of cliff area from what I could tell. I slowed down and transformed out of my alt mode, jogging up to his side.

"Where are we?" Blue turned his helm, his gaze landing on my own. I felt my vents hitch when the afternoon sun washed over his frame. His optics became a sparkling indigo like the very ocean under us, his gray-blue armor got a golden tint to it that reminded me of a shooting star.

"I thought you would enjoy the scenery. Besides, the mechs will be landing close to here so I figured you'd like to meet them first thing." A faint smile touched my lips as I rested my helm on his lower chassis-the highest place I could reach sadly-you're to sweet for your own good.

I could feel, more than hear, his laughter as if reverberated through him. His arms gently wrapped around me, servos tracing my wings.

"Only to you." I smiled again as I reluctantly pulled from his embrace. Looking around I slowly walked away from him, glancing every now and then back to him. His optics only held an encouraging look to them, silently telling me it was okay.

I slowly wandered away from him, my wings twitching and flexing with the scents, sights, and sounds. The Pine Trees were still taller than I, but thankfully they weren't as tall now that I wasn't human. Their scent was heavenly, an aroma I could get used to.

I walked to the edge of the cliff wearily and glanced down into the clear water as it bashed at the rocks and cliff face. I glanced back to Blue to see him sitting on the ground now, his wings in a relaxed position as he watched me.

It made me nervous the way he watched me. His optics intense, but not unreadable like Prowl and not aggressive like Ratchet. The look in them was endearing in a way, they held an emotion that pulled at my spark. They held love.

I sauntered back over quietly, I didn't miss the way his optics traveled to my hips when I moved. I giggled softly and sat down beside him, cuddling up to his frame and pushing my helm under his jaw much like a feline would.

"Do you know when they will arrive tonight?" He made a gentle crooning noise and rested one of his servos on my hip plating. His other arm was behind him, locked at the elbow joint, to accommodate our sitting position.

"Not yet, but Optimus estimated it to be around nine pm. I'm really excited to see who will be coming." I quickly picked up on the odd note in his voice, it held a tint of excitement and a tint of remorse.

"You're hoping Smokescreen will be here aren't you?" I felt him twitch, his optics locking on my own with curiosity.

"How did you know? Primus can everyone read me so easily!" I giggled softly and caressed his chevron to calm him down just like he always did to me. He emitted a soft purring noise at the contact.

"No, it's only natural for a sibling to want his/her family."

"We you're right...I do want him here. I miss him...I miss Smokescreen so much! I just-" His voice hiccuped with a soft keen. Immediately I pulled away from him to look at him in worry, coolant pooling in his optics.

"I just want my family again...it's all I have left." My gaze softened, spark aching for the mech I had come to slowly trust and now love. I crooned softly and gently rubbed his chevron, planting delicate kisses on his cheek plating. Hesitantly I gently licked away a 'tear', his frame shuddering.

"Shhhh...it's alright. He'll come, and until then you have Prowl." _And you have me._ I thought inwardly as I tried to calm him down. He shivered and buried his helm against my shoulder, his warm vents huffing hot air across my sensitive throat cables. Raising a servo I gently cradled his helm to me, my other servo coming up to apply soft pressure to his wings. I could feel him shudder, his wings relaxing at the touch.

"It'll be alright Blue. I promise." I felt him nod, his vents hitching and whining. I closed my eyes and gently started humming, it was a tune I didn't remember very well. I had brief flashes of the memory when I recharged, but it was faint. They were memories of my mother I think, I couldn't be certain.

After awhile Bluestreak pulled away and scrubbed at his face plates in an attempt to get rid of the coolant tracks. I watched him quietly for a moment, unsure if I should speak or not.

"I'm sorry." I looked up suddenly into Bluestreak's optics, they held shame.

"Why are you apologizing?" I was genuinely concerned for the mech and confused by his words.

"I brought you out here for some time away from base and I start crying and whining to you...I'm sorry.." His vents hitched again and suddenly I realized I wasn't the only younger one here on base.

Blue must have been just as young as me or maybe a little older, the Cybertronian equivalent of course. I looked down to the ground to organize my thoughts, I needed to put this delicately and yet bluntly.

"Bluestreak. Don't apologize for your actions. We all need to cry sometimes and it's utterly normal, and if we don't then we build up emotions and...bad things tend to happen."

My thoughts traveled to my father and how he never mourned, how he became so...violent. I slowly looked up at him and bit my bottom lip, his optics watched me with a renewed vigor.

"I suppose it is true...I used to catch Smokescreen leaking back on Cybertron when he thought no one was watching. I used to always feel bad that I couldn't really do anything besides be there for my brothers, I mean seriously-sometimes the psychologist needs a therapist."

I smiled in amusement at his rambling. I found it endearing and yet in a way I understood why he rambled on so much. It was his coping mechanism for whatever demons followed his past. My smile faded however when I thought of the incoming bots.

_Would they accept me? I mean I could always just pretend that I was 'sparked' as a Cybertronian and not as a human. _Somehow I didn't think that that would sit well with the others.

Darkness began to fall and soon I found myself cuddled up against Bluestreak's side, watching the stars. He constantly pointed out the constellations, much to my delight.

It had always been a secret pleasure of mine, to climb up to the roof at night and gaze up to the sky. Now I began to wonder if one of those stars had been Blue's home world, had been Cybertron.

A sudden crackling noise caught my attention. I squinted up at the sky, my optics suddenly zooming in and giving me a three dimensional view of a shooting star. Well I thought it was one, but then I zoomed in just a little bit further and saw the seems of the space pod.

"Is that...?" I looked at Blue to see his eager expression as three more suddenly came crackling into view behind the first. They shot over head and with a loud explosion slammed into the pin trees behind us. I whirled around and raced toward where the three mechs had landed.

I crashed through the trees at the same time as Bluestreak to see the four bots transforming. As far as I could tell they were all mechs. One turned to us and seemed startled, raising a cannon with a loud electronic whir.

I didn't understand what the mech was saying, it was in the cybernetic language that I had not been introduced to as of yet. Bluestreak strode forward and emitted a rapid succession of clicks, buzzes, chirps and other odd assortment of words.

My wings flicked nervously when I noticed two of the mechs watching me with a predatory gaze, it made me want to run and hide behind Blue. A chirp, turned whistle, from another caught my attention.

The fourth mech glanced between Bluestreak and I, a slow grin etching across his face plates. He too had wings and a chevron. If I had to guess, I would say this mech was Smokescreen.

"Hello I'm Wheeljack. So Blue says you only understand English?" I jumped with a gasp and turned to look up at the large mech.

He was strong looking with a mask over his mouth plates and twin little side panels that came from the side of his helm, the glowed a bright blue with every word.

I swallowed and nodded taking him in, he was huge with now white armor that had crimson and green markings. A strong arm swept across my shoulders jolting me from my observations.

"So you're Autumn right? I hear you've been giving Prowl pit." I looked up to see the mech with the chevron. His armor was blue and yellow, surprisingly instead of a red chevron he had a gold one. I tensed my wings and held very still unsure of what to do.

Laughter came from the two large mechs, they towered over Wheeljack, Bluestreak, the mech behind me and I. I looked up to see they had already downloaded Lamborghini's, one crimson and the other gold.

"Stealing our work princess?" I glared at the crimson one who spoke, not liking his cocky attitude one bit.

"Pretty sexy alt, could use a good buff though." The gold one's tone and first words already reminded me of those preppy boys who only cared for their looks. _The jock and the narcissist. Lovely._ I thought dryly. I glanced at Blue and the other two with me.

"Can we go now?" I realized that my tone was whiny, but I just didn't like the look those two mechs were giving me. Blue was glaring at the two mechs, his usually amiable attitude gone.

"Of course. Optimus is going to want to speak with all of you anyways. You have a lot to catch up on! Luckily for you guys we made extra quarters while constructing Autumn's. Oh Smokescreen, when we get back to base I need to talk to you!"

_So the mech behind me is Smokescreen. Joy..._another_ mech related to Bluestreak that I have _yet_ to slag off. _I smiled weakly and pulled away, activating my cog sequence and revving my engine once I was in my alt form. I peeled backwards and took off, not waiting for them to follow.

I was scared to meet this new Smokescreen, scared I would make him hate me like Prowl already did. He maybe civil at the least, but that doesn't mean he isn't waiting for the perfect chance to make my life the living pit.

Not only that, but those other three mechs I wasn't exactly sure how to approach. Wheeljack seemed nice, but the other two..not so much.

I gunned my engine and took the curve of the road fast, the moon light glinting across my teal armor while the accents seemed to sway with the lighting like waves. After a moment my sensors picked up on the five mechs closing in, the roar of their engines loud and deafening.

I sped onto the tarmac and drifted across it, in the process I transformed and flipped into a skidding crouch. Standing up I cast the mechs a blank look and stalked off, one mech in particular on my heels.

"Autumn?" I paused when Bluestreak's servo clamped down on my wrist. I looked back at him tiredly, ignoring the questioning gazes of humans and bots alike.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just tired." It was quiet for a bit, then the powerful servo released its grip. Bluestreak backed off, his optics holding a concerned gaze.

"Alright..." I frowned at the tone and look, but quickly moved off. I didn't mean to seem cruel, but I was just to fuddled to worry about anything at the moment. I just wanted recharge.

**Bluestreak POV**

I watched Autumn stock off and looked up at my oldest brother as he came to stand beside me. Optimus had already gotten the other three mechs to go with him for a debriefing, Smokescreen being an officer would just go to Prowl.

"What did you wish to talk to me about?" I looked up at him from where my gaze had traveled to the hallway. I felt an ache in my chassis as I worried over whether I had said or done something wrong.

"I...needed to discuss something with you...something _private_." I saw the slow grin that spread across his face plates and internally groaned. The sibling bond shared, between Prowl, Smokescreen and I, opened up suddenly and I could feel Smokescreen poking and prodding.

Huffing, I quickly walked back to my quarters and typed in the code. After a moment the door swished open, allowing both Smokescreen and I in. My eldest sibling strolled to my berth and plopped down, I could feel his optics watching me as I locked the door.

"It's about the femme isn't it?" I twitched and turned to look at him. He knew me too well for me to hide anything. Doesn't help that he's a psychologist for the Autobot army, he's good at what he does.

"Yes...Well...you see...I'm courting her..." His optics widened and he stood up.

"Why didn't you say so earlier? Are you having problems?" I shook my helm quickly, my wings twitching erratically.

"No, no...I'm not really having too many problems and I didn't tell you earlier cause I didn't want the others bombarding her." Smokescreen nodded calmly, his optics watching me with a patience learned from vorns of working on_ the Ark_.

"Then what's going on?" I placed a servo on the back of my helm, the other resting next to my thigh awkwardly.

"I really like her and I'm not to sure if it's been to soon or not to ask her _the_ question."

"You sure you want to bond with her Bluestreak? A bond isn't something you can take back, it's for life."

Smokescreen's concern was comforting, it was something that I could always rely on-to know that he would always be there for me. I looked up at Smokescreen and smiled brightly.

"I'm sure. In fact I've never been surer about something in my life cycle." His lip components twitched into his own smile.

"I'm proud of you Bluestreak. You've really grown up." I puffed up proudly at his words, my wings flaring. His laughter echoing throughout the room.

"I bet you to do it tonight." My optics widened as I stared up at my sibling. I knew, Primus every bot knew how he was with betting and gambling, but I wasn't expecting _this_ kind of bet.

"W-what?"

"I bet you to bond with her tonight."

"N-no!"

"I guess you're still just a sparkling then. For shame Blue, for shame." My spark stuttered. He was egging me on, I knew this and yet...and yet there was something _very_ appealing about this bet. For once in my life cycle I was gonna gamble.

"What do you get if you win?"

"Nephews or nieces. I want sparklings from you, pit knows we won't get any from Prowl." I grinned and let out a soft laugh.

"Oh? And what will I get?" He raised an optic ridge and slowly smirked. The gambler every bot from _The Ark_ knew was shimmering in his optics.

"Hmm...I'll take over her self defense classes. Then you won't have to worry about those two slaggers. It's a win win, but if you loose I'll tell her all your most embarrassing sparkling stories."

I blinked in surprise and realized I could feel him in my processors, examining all my memories after the time we got separated, then the horrifying realization set in.

**Smokescreen you slagger! You wouldn't dare! And get out of my Processors!**

** -snort- Oh I would, besides I wanted to see what's been going on. I have to say, I didn't think you had it in you to attack the old rust bucket _and_ the snob. Do we have a bet or don't we.**

My optics narrowed as I stared at my sibling, debating on if I should except or not. _What could go wrong? _

**Deal.**

* * *

**AN:**

So what do ya'll think? Should Bluestreak win the deal and bond with her, or should he loose and we all hear embarrassing sparkling tales? Let me know what ya'll think and your opinions on this ordeal kay?

Review, ideas, constructive criticism, or just plain old talk?

**~D.R. Out**


	29. Bonds

**Bluestreak POV **

I walked from my quarters, my brother's face plates still within my frame of mind. That easy going smirk, I wanted to wipe it off his face!

Taking in a shuddering vent, I made my way to Autumn's room nervously. I had no idea what I was doing. I mean...I'm not _innocent_ per say, but I've never taken the initiative in a relationship.

The only relationship I've had was with a pleasure bot back on Cybertron and that was because Smokescreen payed the bot to 'relax me', our kind didn't regard interfacing as a disgrace like humans did.

Instead we looked at it as culture and something to be open about, almost an art. Still though, I knew that Autumn had been raised human so that meant I would have to proceed to this carefully. Very carefully.

Walking to her quarters I shivered in anticipation and softly knocked on the door. It was quiet for a few moments before I heard the sweet voice of Autumn ring to me. My wings perked up much like a cyber-pups would when it heard its master.

The door slid open and I was met with the beautiful sight of the femme I had no doubt about loving. I had no doubt in my mind that I wanted to bond with her and create sparklings. The only issue? I didn't know if she would feel the same.

* * *

**Smokescreen's POV**

I leaned back on my brothers berth for awhile, feeling his spark jumping with nervous energy. A smirk graced my lip plates as I sat up with a grunt.

Getting up I sauntered out the door. _Might as well see if Jazz wants in on this bet. _I smiled fondly at the memories of Jazz on _The Ark_. We always had good times, even in war there is a way to find fun. I sighed, sobering up mentally, trying to sort my thoughts.

I knew I shouldn't push Blue, but in our culture he would have already been bonded. She accepted the shiny object and reciprocated the wish to bond by the pressing of wings. Even our tight aft brother would agree. _Now this is going to be an interesting gamble. _

I stalked to the main hanger and looked around for my favorite saboteur. After a moment of searching I spotted him talking to some human femme with blond fur and blue optics. Her accent was interesting, sounded as the humans called it 'Australian'.

"Jazz, if I may have a word." I offered the femme a smile to sooth her suddenly startled expression. Jazz grinned and nodded.

"So'y Maggy, ca' ah ta' to ya la'er?"

"Sure." He smiled and shifted to stand from his crouch. I looked down at the saboteur and threw my arm over his shoulders, leading him away from the humans.

"I have...a proposition for you." Jazz's visor dimmed and glowed as he thought.

"Wha's da pri'e an' wha's da be'?" _Oh, Jazz knows me way to well._ I grinned and looked down at the saboteur.

"I made a bet with Blue. I bet him that if he bonded with the femme, Autumn, that I would take over her physical training to discourage future...incidents."

"An' if 'e di'n'?" I flashed a grin at that question, oh how I had hoped he would ask.

"I'll tell all of his most embarrassing sparkling stories, to the humans and to our fellow bots."

"Am in." I let out a loud laugh at that, I could always trust Jazz to be in on a bet with me.

"Great. I want you to report back to me, just see if they are indeed completing the bet. If not, I win." Jazz was unusually silent before he spoke up softer than normal. I was surprised for a moment, but I knew how he was when he got serious.

"Smokey, da' femme...if 'he fi'ns ou'-"

"-She won't, and if she does I'll handle it." I flashed Jazz a smile and walked away. My wings were relaxed, but in all actuality I took in every bit of information they were sending me. After all, who makes a gamble and goes in blind?

* * *

**Normal POV**

I was laying on my berth and reading a data-pad that Prowl had sent me. Well, he gave it to Jazz and then Jazz delivered it to me. It was an in-depth writing on the history of Cyberton.

All the way from the Allspark to the thirteen Primes and even the Golden Age. Right now I was reading a section on the different city-states and how the cultures differed and yet all originated from the same place.

I was engrossed in it and had forgotten all about earlier events, after all-as a human history had been my favorite subject. A sudden knock to my door startled me. Frowning, I looked at my internal chronometer and found it to be quite late...errr early.

Heaving a soft sigh, I turned off the data-pad and set it on the night stand beside my berth. Getting up I stretched out my body getting the kinks out of my wires.

"One minute." I trilled softly, flexing my wings a few times before tensing the joints to keep them from being 'read'. Walking to the door I pressed a button and waited for it to swish open. When it did I was mildly surprised, but in a good way.

"Oh, Bluestreak. What's up?" I asked softly, hoping that my earlier aloofness hadn't hurt his feelings to much. I watched him flick his wings, his optics not quite meeting my own.

"I..wanted to ask you something." I frowned and quickly backed up, timidly motioning my arm back in a sweeping motion.

"Come on in?" It was more of a question than a statement, but he smiled that sweet smile that I loved seeing on his face plates nevertheless.

He walked in, acting oddly quiet. I closed the door and watched him as he stood there in the middle of my quarters. I bit my bottom lip and twisted my servos together nervously.

"W-what did you want to ask?" For some reason I had a dark feeling of him luring me into here and hurting me. I shivered and shook my helm angrily.

I knew he would never do that, but then why did that thought just appear in my processor? I thought I was over most of my..._issues_.

"I wanted to ask you something serious. Mind you, what I ask of you once done can not be undone." I tilted my helm slowly, wings flicking as nervousness crept up into my belly. It wasn't a 'fear for my life' kind of nervous, it was an excited kind of tension.

"I wanted to know if you would bond with me. I love you very much, and promise to always take care of you. I promise to protect you, to make sure you have the best of everything! I-" I slowly took a step forward and pressed my right index digit to his lip plates, effectively silencing him.

"You had me at I love you." I could feel a crackling tension build up in the room, washing over us.

"Does that mean you'll bond with me?" I was silent for a moment, looking into his optics and all I saw was earnest and deep love. No hidden truths, no doubts. Pure untainted love, and all of it was for me. I found it hard to swallow suddenly, I could barely grind out the one word.

"Yes." His optics brightened excitedly. His expression suddenly mischievous, he walked toward me until he was towering over me.

I blinked and looked up, unsure of what he was going to do. That is until I felt his servos touch my chassis very gently, his servos sliding down to my hip plates so slowly that it was torture.

My vents hitched as he pulled me closer, rubbing our chassis's against each other. I tipped my helm back slightly as electricity zipped through my circuits. His servos were sliding across my wings, deliciously slow.

His optics were burning and bright as he backed me up against my door. Silently he pinned my wrists to the door with one large servo, with the other he locked the door.

Keeping my wrists pinned, he placed his other servo on my hip plating and drug it across to the panels between my legs. I jerked slightly with a start, his lips nipping my neck cables and soothing the stings with his glossa.

I moaned softly and pressed into the touch. I could feel his digits gently smoothing across the panel until it opened. I shivered as the cool air touched my port, his digits gently probing the area. I hissed and bucked my hips when he circled my port, a slick feeling leaking down my inner thighs.

Suddenly he pulled his servo away and unpinned my wrists only to pick me up and gently drop me on the berth. I heard a faint clicking noise and looked down, my optics widened to see his rod.

_ How in the pit is _that_ going to fit in _there_?! _He was huge, hung like a cyber horse if there ever was such a thing.

He emitted a gentle croon and shifted to sit in front of me, his optics gentle and soothing. I found myself relaxing at the noise, my wings dipping lower on my back.

After a moment he leaned forward and kissed me, his servos gently hooking into my armor and unlocking it. I pressed into the kiss, ignoring the sensation of my armor leaving my body.

After a few minutes he pulled away slightly to get my wing and leg armor. I shivered and looked him over, suddenly very much wanting him out of his armor as well.

Once he got the last of my armor off of me I sat up and straddled his waist, my servos coming up to gently slide across his wings. I could feel his rod sliding against my inner thigh causing me to shiver with anticipation.

I gently pulled his armor off, dropping it over the side of my berth to pile against my own. I slid down and gently unhooked his leg armor, leaving him completely in his protoform like I was.

After a moment Blue reached out and gently ran his servos over my chassis, I shivered with a gasp. Our optics locked as I slowly reached my servos up to do the same, after a moment the metal slid open to reveal our spark casings.

Bluestreak inched forward and pulled a small cable from his chassis, hooking it into my own. I jolted at the sudden feeling of him brushing against my mind. Optics still on my own, he reached into my chassis and pulled out my own cable to jack into his systems.

I shuttered my optics in pleasure, feeling our minds intersect and cross into the others consciousness. Gentle servos brushed against my spark casing causing my back to arch, I gasped and clutched his shoulders in pleasure. My spark casing clicking and shifting to allow him to touch my spark.

His servos were so gentle, gliding across the plasma based orb, sliding across my soul. I gasped and arched into the touch, craving closer contact. I needed him, needed to know he was there and to know he cared.

His digits pulled away, lip plates dropping searing kisses to my cheek plates and jaw. Grabbing his shoulders I pulled his chassis against mine, his spark casing clicking back. For a moment nothing happened and suddenly I could feel our sparks touching, intertwining their threads of life.

I felt the way our sparks slowly pressed up against each other, twirling and slowly sinking deeper. I could see his memories, every single one. Coolant tears spilled down my cheek plating as I sobbed out soft words of nonsense.

I could feel his misery that he hid by smiles and chatter. See how many nights he lost recharge from nightmares, and in turn I knew he could see my own inner self. We were figuratively and literally baring our souls for the other to see.

Slowly our sparks melded together, creating a new rhythm. We were no longer two seperate sentient beings, but one mind between to bodies. Pleasure thrummed through me as he gently slid a thick digit into my port, keeping our chassis's close together so the bond would grow stronger.

I moaned softly and ran my servos over his wings, suddenly wanting more. I gently ground my hips against his, feeling his digit rubbing against my inner walls while his rod pressed against my thigh.

I felt his own raw pleasure zip through him, suddenly naughty images of me pinned to the berth on my abdomen were pushed forth. Oh Primus...who knew this mech could be like that?

After a few moments he pulled his finger out of me and shifted me to rest my back on my pillows. I was panting for cool air by now, my systems scorching and begging for release. The relentless energy in my systems feeling like it would implode.

He cycled his own lust into my processors from our new found bond, reaching between us he unplugged the wires.

"What...are you...doing?" I panted the words softly, my hips bucking up against his slightly. He crooned and gently bit down at my throat, shifting over me almost feline like with the way he was biting my throat. After a moment he let go and drug his glossa across my throat cables gaining a shiver.

"The cables are only to intensify the immediate spark merge and interfaces. I don't think we need that though, not with what I've got planned." If my systems could heat up any more than they were at those words they would have.

Bluestreak shifted so that his servos were on either side of my helm, his optics locked on mine with a look of pure love while his wings fanned out like a protective umbrella. Slowly his rocked his hips forward against mine, his rod penetrating me agonizingly slow.

I cried out loudly as his large thick rod stretched me. He was fragging long as well, pushing in as far as he could go he pulled back and thrust back in. My helm slammed back against the pillows as every electric node throughout my body lit on fire.

"Blue!" I gasped as he quickly started thrusting his hips against mine. He dropped soft kisses to my jaw and stinging nips to my throat cables. He curled over me and pressed his hips into me harder, I felt a hot pulse of pleasure sweep through me. Throwing my arms up I clung to his shoulders while my legs wrapped around his waist.

"Blue! Hn...Oh Primus!" I cried out at the top of my vocal processor as he thrust his hips against my own. I pressed my chassis closer to his, feeling our sparks rubbing and swirling while our hips clanged together. I couldn't get enough of him.

Suddenly he started thrusting faster, his thick rod striking lightning bolts of pleasure. I could feel my port clenching and rippling, I knew I had to be close. Suddenly I pulled our chassis's apart and thrust them back together, pleasure snapping through us like a tidal wave as he thrust again, my port clenched down on him as I cried out in ecstasy.

He started pumping his hips faster and harder, grunts and moans leaving him until I felt his rod jerk and warm liquid filled me. I clenched him closer as we rode out our overload. We lay there for a moment with him hovering over me, our optics locked and I bit my lower lip. He smirked, which by the way was _so_ much sexier than his usual smile, and gently shifted his hips against mine; grinding his hips.

"Blue..." I whimpered when he drug out the sensation, pulling his hips against mine while practically teething on my chevron.

"Yes?" I grinned, I couldn't help it I was just so giddy. The sensations weren't exactly helping either, and he knew it.

"Again?" His soft laughter echoed throughout the room as he drew his glossa across my chevron, his hips pushing harder. I threw my helm back against when he started sucking on the tip of my chevron.

"I can't deny my femme." He whispered seductively in my audio receptor. I shivered and clung close for another ecstasy filled ride. His hips grinding and thrusting into my slick port with squelching noises.

I gasped when he suddenly sat us up and held me close to him, our hips still connected intimately. He kissed me deeply, his glossa pushing into my mouth without permission; massaging my mouth and glossa tenderly.

I emitted a soft purring noise when his servos slid from my hips to caress my wings. Shivering, I raised my servos to smooth over his helm and to gently fondle his chevron. The red metal that adorned his gray-blue helm was pulsing with heat and seemed sensitive like a raw wound would be.

I pulled from the kiss slowly, his optics dim with pleasure as I gently massaged the warm metal. The prongs of his chevron seemed longer and sharper if that could even be possible, something about the sight was attractive to me.

Smiling, I pressed a gentle kiss to the middle of his chevron. His hot vents were ghosting across my throat cables with deep huffs.

"Mine." He mumbled softly while gently nipping at my own pearly white chevron. I shivered and leaned into the touch.

"Y-yours." I moaned softly in answer. I experimentally rolled my hips against his, finding that this time he let me control the tempo of our love making.

I could hear him moan softly into my audio receptor as he set his jaw on my shoulder, his warm vents puffing across my jaw. His servos slid to my hips, smoothing over the metal. I gently rolled my hips forward, grinding down against his rod and allowing it to press as deep as it would go.

I reached around behind him and stroked my servos over his wings, experimentally wiggling my digits into the joints. His back arched causing our chassis's to push flush again, our sparks instantly reaching for the others. We both shuddered and moaned heatedly as I started rolling my hips faster.

Suddenly I felt his servos grab my waist and lift me up slightly before slamming me back down, a cry of pleasure leaving my lips as he aided me in my seek for the intensity of earlier. I brought his face close to mine and kissed him heatedly.

Our glossa swirling while I touched sensitive wing nodes, he in turn quickly rolling us without messing up the tempo so that I lay beneath him again. He rocked his hips against mine, thrusting deeply causing me to moan into his mouth.

Our glossas fought for dominance, my nimble digits pushing against nodes and dragging across his wings. In turn he got faster, a primal roar from his chassis reverberated throughout us. Electricity shooting between our frames at a faster pace.

"Blue...harder! Uh!" His hips thrusting more harshly than before as I continued my assault on his sensors, his denta raking almost painfully across my chevron now. Biting my energon lines and lapping the blue liquid that came forth.

We were both growling softly, rumbling in our engines as he got rougher in his movements and touches. I could see the fevered look in his now white optics, but I wasn't scared. It turned me on all the more. Suddenly he slammed his hips upward, scraping the top of my canal and hitting my spot. My port clenched around him and started rippling. Milking his, and in sequence my own, overload.

He came with a cry, his wings jerking while his rod spewed its hot stick contents into my gestational chamber. I snarled and gave a loud keening trill of pleasure as I clung to him. Shudders rocking throughout my body for a long moment before we both relaxed.

He slowly withdrew from me and thumped onto his side, pulling me against him and wrapping his left arm and leg over me protectively. His wings splayed out to catch any and all reverberations so that he could protect us, our spark chambers stayed open however as our sparks stayed melded for a good while.

I forced my optics to stay open as I gazed up at him, a soft humming noise leaving my lips plates when he started making random designs with his digits across my shoulder.

"I love you Bluestreak." I murmured the words softly, almost sinking into oblivion. I felt his love and amusement from our new bond, his lips pressing against the center of my chevron.

"I love you too, now rest my spark." I nodded sleepily and curled into him knowing he would protect me.

* * *

**Jazz POV**

I stalked silently through the sleeping base, only a few humans up for the night shift. I made my way to Autumn's quarters on silent pedes, a faint noise catching my attention. I slunk closer and shivered hearing the pleading cries of a femme in the throws of passion.

A pang of pleasure lanced through my abdomen to my loins. 'E_ll 'en, loo's li'e Blue rea'y did 'ave da ball bearin's ta do it._ I grinned and silently crept back to Smokescreen to deliver the news.

* * *

**Smokescreen POV **

_He maybe have formed the bond _-which I could feel through him- _and he maybe have mated with the femme,_ _but now, oh yes I was going to torture him_.

I grinned and thought of all the different types of stories I could tell his femme. _After all, our deal was never written out and signed for, so technically it doesn't exist. _I laughed softly at the thought. I'd let them recharge, after all the first merging and interface(s) were exhausting.

* * *

**AN:**

So yes, I do realize that most of this chapter was...*cough* interfacing *cough*

-grins- but it was good right? I had a lot of people say they wanted this and they shall have it I say! lol I seriously need to lay off the coffee it's 3:07 in the fraggin' morning. Let me know what ya'll think, and yes sparkling stories of Bluestreak will ensue! I just can't resist it!

To clear up some confusion that I had gotten, on Cybertron when a Praxian accepts anothers gift-something shiny usually- they are then considered to be courting. When they brush wings or like Bluestreak had done with the whole dominating thingy in the rec room, that's the possessive urge coming through and claiming the other to be his/her mate.

If the other accepts that claim then they are considered mates. That's why Smokescreen 'dared' Blue in a way. It's because in all actuality he's trying to force Blue to accept the programming because if not some other mech could come along and steal her, i.e. the twins. I don't know if any of the rambling made sense. Like I said: sleep deprivation, caffeine high, and no food kinda does that. ^^'

Anyways, let me know what ya think!

**~D.R. Out**


	30. Speed 'n Showers

**Systems: Onlining**

**Observatory sensory output: online...Neural net online...Audios online...olfactory online...optics awaiting power.**

**Energon: Low. Refuel when possible.**

**Status: Safe...enrouting subroutines.**

**Subroutines: Activated. Beta coding-installed. **

**Recharge protocols: Overriding—overriding—overwritten. **

**Systems: Online.**

I onlined slowly with the feeling of being cocooned in warmth. I was way too comfortable to online my optics as of yet, so I just snuggled further into the warmth.

Something was smoothing gentle circles over my back, massaging into the wires and thin protoform plates to leave a pleasant rippling sensation coursing through my circuits.

A purring noise reverberated through the area I lay in, the noise churning me to my core. I weakly flicked my wings and felt a surge of electricity tickle my circuits before lowering down to a pleasant tingle.

My whole frame was in a state of complete relaxation. I shivered and slowly powered on my optics begrudgingly, after all my chronometer told me that it was close to ten a.m. Earth time and I wasn't sure if Prowl was starting training today or not, so I thought it best to check...after a quick trip to the wash-wracks that is.

I shivered feeling the sticky lubricants from last lunar cycle's activities coating my inner thighs. I stifled a moan as the shifting of my legs sent pleasant tingles to my port. _Primus...how was it possible to be this worked up? After all we did last lunar cycle..._my fans kicked on in remembrance.

I shifted closer to the silver protoform in front of me, my spark pulsing in perfect rhythm with his. We were one, and that sent a giddy sensation through me. I felt warm air huff over my face-plates, smooth metallic lips kissing my own.

"Good morning." I heard, the words rumbling gently like thunder next to my audio. The sound of my mates voice was silky, a sensual purr curling my toes-well the robot equivalent that is.

"Morning." I murmured back, pressing my face-plates against his neck cables. I huffed in his scent, it was thick and spicy. It wasn't mechanical or diesel smelling like it had been as a human, there was something about it that seemed...natural. I couldn't describe it, his own natural scent that was unique to him. It was spicy and intoxicating.

"Mmm we should get up..." I mumbled tiredly, every shift of my hips brought pleasant tingles to my lower abdomen. My parts apparently were well loved last night and letting me know.

"Do you wanna get up? Cause we can." He asked and I smiled faintly against his neck before bending back slightly to look up at him. I grimaced at the feeling of lubricants sticking and smearing over my legs when I shifted to look up at him.

"I need a wash." I responded, and he looked confused for a moment before his optics brightened and he caught on. Thankfully he didn't laugh or I would have been even more embarrassed.

"Good thing you have a personal wash-wrack built in."

"I do?"

"Of course! You're a femme. We wouldn't make you share the same wash-wracks as us mechs. Unless you wanted too." He dimmed his optics as his last sentence caught a sultry edge. I laughed softly and nuzzled him.

"You're a shameless flirt, almost as bad as Jazz!" I could feel him grin against my shoulder as his own frame shook with laughter. His lip plates nipping at my audio antennae, they sprouted from the sides of my helm and flicked back from a rotary cylinder that was smaller and close to my helm.

_In a way the antennae reminded me of feline whiskers, suppose it's fitting with how much I purr or croon. _I grimaced. That sounded wrong to even my own audios! I shook my helm and pulled away from Blue to sit up. _I'm becoming such a perv._ He sat up with me and looped his arms around my waist.

"My aren't you a cuddle bug this morning." I said dryly. Earning myself a spark felt giggle which made me grin.

"Come on, lets get you washed up so the others don't smell it." I blinked curiously and tilted my helm. I understood the obvious, of them seeing the lubricants that would no doubt show even with my armor considering all the seams it could slip through, but I was confused on how they would smell it.

"Smell it?" I questioned after a moment.

"Haven't you noticed? Our kind have _very_ powerful olfactory-senses, we can pick up on arousal or other such things." I blinked my optic shutters closed for a moment and then open in surprise.

"I hadn't realized that yet." Bluestreak grinned and lead me to my personal wash-wracks that I hadn't even noticed before. They were connected by a small small door to the east wall from my berth. I chirped in surprise when I stepped in, the wash-wracks were large and spacious. It was big enough for a mech Optimus's size and then some.

"Yeah, Hound is the perfect example. His are amplified way more than the rest of us allowing him to be a tracker. He can track prints, scents and other things such as data markings." I made a soft humming noise while I walked in further, Blue's arm snaked around my waist as he pulled me to the shower area and turned on the hot water.

I jumped being startled before completely relaxing. His servos massaged my protoform with a pink type soap that I hadn't noticed him grab from a wrack when we came in. His servos meticulously delving into the wires and seems of my wings, getting grit that I hadn't gotten out yet from drives.

He handed me a cloth and smiled gently. I carefully started scrubbing at my thighs and hips, trying to get off mech fluid and lubricants. I could feel my face-plates heating up. _Primus...how did I get his lubricants on my abdomen?_ I honestly didn't want to know. I shivered at the feeling of his servos gliding across my armor 'washing' my protoform.

"Bluestreak."

"Hm."

"Stop that or-"

"-or you'll what? I didn't hear you complaining last lunar cycle." My face-plates heated up further.

"I've got training!"

"At one and right now it's only ten fifteen."

"But-"

"You're too tense." I shivered when his tenta raked my shoulder, biting down as he pinned me to the wash-wrack wall. His hips grinding against my aft.

"...Blue..." I whimpered, his servos on either side of my hips while mine were braced against the wall. I knew we needed to stop, but Primus he was talented with those hips.

"Relax." The words were growled and smoldered with sexual tension. Hips pressing closer to me as his rod rubbed against my inner thigh._ O-oh...I could get used to this._

Xx Xx X x Xx

I walked quickly to the rec room to grab a cube of energon before speed walking to Prowl's office. I was overheated and my cooling fans were running like crazy.

My vents were hitching sporadically as I thought back to how he had me pinned to the shower wall, my legs wrapped around his waist...I shook my helm and concentrated on where I was going, I didn't need squashed humans at the moment.

I was already ten minutes late. Ten! I quickly gulped down my energon. I was aware that it was not decent, but hey-what was a femme to do? Shoving the half drank cube into my subspace, I stood in front of Prowl's office fearfully.

"He doesn't bite." I jumped and whirled around to stare up at the eldest of the three mech door-wingers. He was leaning against the opposite wall with a smirk on his face-plates, and I was willing to bet he knew why I was late.

"I was-we were...I'm so dead..." Smokescreen started laughing, it was the booming laugh of someone who loved life. It made me relax, but only minutely.

"Still nervous around me huh?" My optics widened as my wings flicked back. What...how...?

"Blue mentioned before that you were skittish. I'm not surprised you didn't understand what we were saying, you don't speak Cybertronian." My optic twitched causing him to smirk.

"What are you smirking about?"

"Nothing, I'm just glad he's finally found a mate. We need to talk later though, got some privy information for you-blackmail to be exact. Just in case he slaggs you off."

He winked and sauntered off. Somehow that mech struck me as someone to not irritate, but all in all he seemed nice...and he didn't hate me right off the spot. Sighing, I turned back around and smoothed out my ruffled armor plating. Tensing my wings I knocked.

"Enter." I swallowed and slowly walked in once the door swished open. I offered a meek smile, but his cold optics made me wish I had Mirage's image-disruptor.

"You're late."

"I know sir. I won't make any excuses because I have none."

"Tardiness will not be tolerated." I winced and slowly moved to stand behind the chair in front of his desk.

"Yes sir." I murmured quietly, my optics diverted.

"Sit." I did as told quickly, not wanting to agitate the mech. I learned from experience that he would not take kindly to my 'bull-slag'. His optics were studying me, silence echoing throughout the room.

I would not be the first to speak however, something told me he was looking for something. I wasn't sure what, but I knew he was, so I stayed silent.

"Have you read the data-pad that I sent you."

"Yes sir."

"At least you can follow one order correctly and not mess it up." I cringed inwardly, but forced myself to seem aloof on the outside. I felt a sudden flash of anger surge through me. A blast of raw emotion that was not my own.

**_.:.[anger, protectiveness, worry] Ignore him.:._** I realized it was the new spark bond, raw and open like a wound. All my emotions circuiting to Bluestreak and his to me. I quickly clamped down on it awkwardly.

"You have learned of the history of our people, the data-pad I gave you is an in depth data-collection from Alpha Trion himself. However, there is still much to learn about culture, language and interactions."

At the last word he gave me a steady glance as if to say 'yes, interactions, you could use that lesson well.' I huffed a soft sigh and nodded to him, his digits laced together with his jaw resting on them.

"Ratchet mentioned something about pleasure bots before, I was curious what that meant." Prowl grimaced and spoke up calmly.

"They were a part of our culture. Unlike here on Earth, we treated interfacing as an art in a way. It was not something to be ashamed of, and if you were seeking a companion you went to a pleasure bot."

_So basically they had prostitutes too...except it wasn't taboo for them like it is us...huh..._I nodded carefully, thinking over this bit of information.

"What about the young, how were they treated comparatively to humans parenting skills?" This time he actually gave a flick of his wings, his expression interested. As if I had asked some question that most would have ignored.

"Hm, back on our home world the young were revered and treated with much respect. Almost as much as our elders. In most cases the creators did not raise the sparkling or youngling, they were raised in a youth sector mostly. They were then exposed to caregivers, guardians and others that were their own age."

"Why were they treated with such respect?"

"Sparklings were rare, they still are. Most bots worked in harsh conditions that caused their frames to malfunction, and in doing so it would not allow them to carry or sire. By the time a spark was created, it distinguished. So those who _could_ carry, or sire, would have the young and put them in a youth sector, away from the dangers of their occupation."

"Was it just this, or was there also some form of social hierarchy that dictated that not everyone could have young." His optics still seemed cold, but they softened slightly as if looking upon someone much younger than I.

"There was a hierarchy. The Towers mechs being up there with the Prime and senators, rulers of city-states. Most of the working bots were not allowed to have young. However, the higher in the caste system you were the more sparklings you could have."

I frowned at this bit of knowledge, my optics darkening at the idea of somebot not being allowed to have a child because they worked in a lower position. A growl escaped me unconsciously.

"When the Golden Age came though, didn't the whole caste system/hierarchy break apart though?" He dipped his helm in acknowledgment. His optics inquisitive as he watched me.

"Yes, eventually it did. Once it did there was a growth in population, it was tremendous and our society grew. More culture flourished, sadly like all things there was some...darker aspects to the new found freedoms and cultures."

"The gladiatorial pits." I murmured softly. I had read briefly on those, and frankly I was horrified on how anyone could like such a thing.

"Yes. Two mechs that you have met came from that part of society." I was confused thinking over everyone. My best guesses were Jazz and Ironhide.

"Ironhide and Jazz?" Prowl smirked and leaned back in his chair to sit up strait.

"Sideswipe and Sunstreaker actually. Ironhide was a guardian and Jazz was a cultural investigator." I thought back to when I had first met them, their glowing predatory gazes and large powerful frames. I shuddered at the idea of them ripping another mech apart for others twisted amusement.

"That is all we have time for today. Meet your new instructor in the main hanger for fighting lessons. Ironhide may teach you about weaponry later however, he is far to ruff to teach a femme servo to servo combat." He smiled faintly. **Smiled!** I smiled back shyly, not sure what else to do, and stood up to leave.

"Autumn." I turned back to Prowl, his lips quirked in a knowing smirk.

"Congratulations, but I will not go easy on just because you are bonded to my youngest sibling." I ducked my helm and nearly ran out of his office. _Primus, does every bot know?!_

* * *

**AN:**

Thank-you to movielover121796 for beta-ing this chapter for me. I really do appreciate it. What do ya'll think of this one? What do ya'll want to see happen next? Let me know.

**~D.R. Out**


	31. Comatose

I glanced at Blue and snickered, but how could I _not_ laugh? _Primus...I can't believe he did those things!_ It was the fifth time that night that I glanced at him and giggled, when he finally huffed a sigh and stood up to come up behind me.

"What are you giggling about?" He asked calmly, a small hint of curiosity in his voice. The data-pad he was working on for Prowl now forgotten. I let a slow grin stretch across my lips, my optics glinting in mirth. Confusion glinted in his optics as he tilted his helm, much like the turbo fox's that Hound told me about would.

"Tell me Bluestreak, when did putting your data-jack in a wall socket seem like a good idea? Was it before or after you got electrocuted?" I grinned evilly at his horrified expression.

"What-who-SMOKESCREEN!" Laughter bubbled up in my vocal processors as I fell back clutching my abdomen. _Oh Primus, this is too good!_ I grinned thinking back to when I went to speak to Smokescreen the lunar cycle before.

_I finally finished my training session with Jazz. He was a lot more gentle than Mirage and 'Hide had been, but just as, if not more, scary when angered. I panted lying on the ground, my muscle cords were aching and felt over stretched._

_ That wide grin was on his face-plates as he laughed. I glared up at him irritably._

_ "Yeah, yeah...laugh it up."_

_ "Au'umn swee'spa'k. Dere's a diffe'ence. Am laughin' wi' ya, no' ah ya!" I simply shot him my best disgruntled look as I stood up._

_ "Yeah, sure." Even being irritated at him, I couldn't help the soft laughter and smile. His attitude was infectious. So happy and carefree. I grinned and waved a hand at him tiredly_

_ "Gotta meet up with Smokescreen, so I'll see ya later kay?" Jazz grinned and offered me a nod. Turning, I stalked out of the main hanger on wobbly leg struts. My whole body was aching, but luckily for me Jazz knew better than to touch my wings or my discomfort levels would have been _much_ worse._

_I groaned and rolled my shoulders, my wing joints aching horribly from the tense cords and struts that attached to them. I shivered as the evening air swept over my overheated circuits. Living on an island may be hot usually, but when it was nighttime and there was no sun to alleviate the sea breeze it could get really cold. _

_ I looked around and didn't see Smokescreen anywhere, so walking out farther I stepped off the tarmac and slowly ambled to the oceans edge. Every joint screamed at me to stop moving, but I kept walking until I was further along the shore._

_ With a great heaving sigh I sat down in the golden sand, illuminated by the last rays of the sun. My optics zeroing in on the dolphins that jumped among the waves. I smiled softly, relaxing at the peaceful scenery. _

_ "So you did come." I jumped and looked back, a painful groan erupting from my neck strut from all the abuse. I winced and touched my neck cables, looking up at Smokescreen. _

_ His gleaming gold chevron shimmering in the last rays of the light, while his blue, red and white armor seemed to glow._

_ "Yes. I came." He smirked and plopped down in the sand beside me; the movement was ungraceful, but the landing was the opposite. Not a single grain of sand was disturbed. I glared at him in jealousy, he merely laughed._

_ "What did you want to tell me? Something about blackmail and Bluestreak?" I couldn't help but to grin at the idea. Smokescreen smirked and chuckled._

_ "Yes, you see...I figured you would be quite...interested in knowing some details belonging to Bluestreak's past. You could use them as blackmail against him if the need should ever arise." _

_ I raised an optic ridge and studied the oldest of the Datsuns'. Something was telling me that maybe I shouldn't go along with this, but my unsatisfiable curiosity won over._

_ "Spill." Smokescreen laughed loudly, his optics bright with mischief. Smokescreen leaned back on his hands, wings spread out to catch the quickly dying warmth. The 38's on his wings and chassis were highlighted by the dimming glow._

_"When we were younger we were quite the pair. I was always the troublemaker, getting into trouble for illegal gambling." I raised an optic ridge in amusement. Somehow that just seemed like something he'd do. I thought with mirth._

_ "Prowl was the middle youngling, always a tight-aft and abiding by the rules. Then we had sparkling Blue. Prowl was...is...trying to influence him to be well behaved. I always encouraged the...mischievous side of him. I probably shouldn't have now that I think about it, but it's over and done with."_

_ I nodded quietly, watching his expressions with anticipation. I hadn't heard about Blue's past, none of the bots really, so I was cherishing this time with every bit of my spark._

_ "Well one day our creators, Tripleshift and Sureshot, got him upgraded into his youngling frame. I thought it would be funny to tell him he could talk to the wall if he plugged up to it. Of course the little fragger believed me." _

_ I blinked and tilted my helm curiously. Flicking my wings in silent question for him to tell me what happened. Smokescreen grinned and snickered softly._

_ "He walked up to the wall one night, and right in front of our creators, he opened up his arm panel and plugged up to the wall socket! Needless to say he electrocuted himself. Our creators were slagged off at me, they always knew it was me. Luckily for little Blue however, the medics could fix his fried systems."_

_ I shook my head and laughed, fully laughed like I hadn't in awhile. I could image the whole scenario of Bluestreak stalking up, smiling at his creators, and then doing that. It was to good. I laughed for awhile, Smokescreen chortling beside me._

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted him. Honestly, brothers never tell the truth! They're always up to something! How could I be so stupid as to believe him?" I tilted my helm, watching Bluestreak pace as he ranted.

"What do you mean?"

"I shouldn't have made that deal! I knew he'd rig the bet!" My optics narrowed in confusion. I knew how Bluestreak was when he got like this, he would ramble and tell me everything, if I asked, without thinking.

"What bet?"

"He bet me that if I bonded with you he would take over your training! But he didn't take over your training and he still told you about my stupid mistakes. He's such a-" That's when he froze, his mouth plates opening and closing like a fish.

I was frozen, unable to comprehend what I had just heard. _He bet Bluestreak to bond with me..._Everything seemed to swirl and flux. Pain exploding in my chassis, and by the look on Bluestreak's face I knew that he could feel it too.

"You...you...how...I...why would you...?" I couldn't get the words out. I couldn't decide if I should be horrified at the realization or furious. I was stuck somewhere in the middle. I suddenly stood up from the berth and backed away from him. I stumbled and placed a servo over my spark, the familiar feeling of being used shot me clean through.

"Autumn...I didn't bond with you because of the bet, I-"

"You what?! You what Bluestreak? Bonded with me because of pity! I thought you loved me, but apparently I put my love and trust in the wrong bot...worst part is...I can't take it back." I whispered the last parts, my spark clenching in agony. Bluestreak took a step forward, reaching out to me.

His servo paused at my expression, backing away from him I turned and palmed the door open. When it opened I raced out slamming past a mech, but I didn't pause to check who it was. I could only hear Bluestreak's words in my audio. See his angered expression towards his brother, but somehow it translated to him being angry at me.

I couldn't get his words out of my helm. They bounced around and cluttered my processors. I couldn't compute anything, I couldn't think or vent. After a while found myself outside, my processors realizing that I had somehow gotten to the cliff where the four mechs had landed.

My vents hitched and I fell to my knees and curled in on myself. Betrayal, pain, and fear were the only things I could understand. They were the only things my processors were processing. I looked up at the stars and tried to vent, warning signs were entering my field of vision.

Warning: Systems overheating.

Warning: Systems overheating.

Warning: Stasis lock activated in 10 seconds.

I felt my cooling fans hitching whining with the stress, coolant pumping through my systems painfully, while my spark was beating erratically. I could feel Bluestreak trying to figure out where I was, but I just clamped down on the bond and shoved him out.

_Primus...I just wish I could offline...how many mechs let this happen and knew? _The countdown finally ended and I found myself shutting down. A cold feeling sweeping through my systems as I fell forward, off my knees and on my chassis.

_ Who knew?_ The distant thought wondered through my processors, but I didn't have time to come up with an answer as Stasis Lock drug me into it's cool unfeeling clutches.

* * *

**AN:**

Hey everyone! I know that it's shorter than usual and I apologize for that. However I did incorporate one story and I did bring up the dreaded question everyone was wondering: what was gonna happen when she found out.

There is bound to be a lot of relationship angst now, a long with some comic relief from stories we'll hear about Blue. ^^

So I got a baby mouse to replace my hens, I named it Iris since I can't tell if it's a male or female yet. ^^ -giggles- she's so cute. Pure white with a pink tale and pink ears, but ruby eyes. Kinda got con eyes, creepy yet fascinating at the same time! I keep calling it a her, so my mothers intuition is stating it's a her. So the name Iris will probably stick. ^^

On another not so good note, my best friend has been ignoring me ever since my brothers fiance moved in. My brothers intended and my best friend don't get a long, but I get along with both of them...I just don't understand what I did to make my buddy hate me... :(

Let me know what ya'll think alright? Again, I know it's shorter than usual, but with everything going on with my friend and cleaning I just haven't had much time. I'm gonna try to get some more writing out for ya'll though so never fear! School is starting back in two weeks so that will slow down my writing immensely. I apologize in advance.

**~D.R. Out**


	32. Distance

**Bluestreak's POV**

I stood there numbly, my servo reaching out to thin air as my bonded ran out the door. I will never forget the look on her face-plates, it was forever burned into my memory banks. She looked like she was gazing upon a monster.

I shivered and let out a low keen. My engine hiccuped and sputtered, while my spark shivered and clenched in its casing. I could _feel_ her close the bond with a snap, it was like a door slamming closed in my face. A punch to the abdomen, a null ray to the spark.

Oh Primus, how it hurt. It hurt so badly to know that I was the one who harmed her, that I-her bond mate- was the one who tore her spark apart...and I hadn't even physically touched her. No...it was because of that damned bet!

I wanted to blame Smokescreen so much, but I knew that in the end...it was I who did it. _I_ could have said no to Smokescreen. _I_ could have just sucked it up and went to her without a bet hanging over my helm. _I_ could have done things differently, but I _didn't_, and that is what hurt the most.

I clenched my fists and lowered my helm as the coolant tears slowly fell from my optics and to the floor. The pattering of their fall was the only noise in the room. I grit my denta and slowly opened up the bond to my brothers. I knew they would help me, no matter what I did they always stood by me.

_**.:...Help...it hurts so much:.**_I sent the words out to my siblings, hoping that they would help me filter the pain enough that I could go find Autumn. Go make amends before she did something both of us would regret.

_**.:Blue! It's smokescreen, where are you!:.**_ Smokescreen quickly sent back. I could feel his worry through the bond, and no matter how angry I was at him for telling those little stories I was relieved to hear from him right now.

_**.:Bluestreak, what happened?:. **_Prowl's voice echoed through my spark and helm, he sent a surge of protective worry through our bond. I shivered and emitted a wailing keen that echoed throughout Autumn's quarters.

_**.:She's gone! I really slagged up this time! Please...oh please...:.**_ I sent my pain...my anguish through the bond. I could feel their shock and worry.

_**.:She ran away?!:.**_ Both of my siblings chorused at the same time. Prowl was calm, Smokescreen was worried with a tint of fear.

_**.:I shall alert the base to what has happened, Optimus will no doubt send out a search party. I highly doubt she could have gotten far, Bluestreak, this is an island.:.**_ Prowl stated calmly, before all but disappearing from my spark. I could feel Smokescreen's worry as he sent me comfort and strength.

_**.:I'm sorry Blue, we'll make this better. I promise.:.**_ Smokescreen then pulled out of the three way connection, leaving me to wallow in my pain. Another keen left my lips, but I forced myself to stand up and stagger out into the hall. Watching for humans underfoot, I walked dejectedly to the hanger. My wings hanging low on my back, displaying my agony.

* * *

**Hound POV**

I stood in front of Optimus, confusion the only thing I could really feel. _Autumn has run away?_ It didn't make sense to me, but I suppose it didn't have to.

"So you need me to track her down?" I clarified. Optimus nodded, his deep cerulean optics intense with worry.

"I fear for her safety, as the cons could appear at any moment. She still is weak and fragile compared to the rest of us, I need you Hound to use your abilities to find her."

"Yes sir. Am I going alone or taking others with me." I asked. Determination quickly overriding my fear. I've done these kinds of things back on Cybertron. I tracked down rouge bots, Decepticons, and went out in search of missing Autobots.

When they sent me out it meant something bad had happened, and usually when I found the bot they wanted me to track...well to put it kindly they weren't moving. I nodded, swallowing back my worry for the femme.

I knew my friend Bluestreak had bonded with her, Primus everyone found out seeing as we didn't hide stuff from one another. I was just confused on why she ran off. Did Blue...no. Bluestreak would never harm another Autobot, no less a femme.

"I will be sending Ratchet, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker with you." I nodded and looked back to see the three bots making their way to us.

"So the femme bolted?" Sideswipe rumbled. I heaved a sigh. Great...I got the pranksters to accompany me.

"Sounds like she's got a glitch." Sunstreaker grunted. Before I could even say anything back, Ratchet whacked both of them in the back of their helms with a deaf swing of his wrench.

I smirked and shook my helm as they both yelped in pain. Well, Sideswipe yelped and Sunstreaker yelled about his paint.

"Let's get going, we don't know how far she could have traveled and what shape she's in." I stated while stalking to the hanger entrance.

"If she ran, I highly doubt she's physically impaired Hound." I looked behind me to gaze at the twins.

"I'm not talking about physical shape Sideswipe. I'm talking mental." Ratchet grunted and walked past the glaring twins to my side. Not a second later the clouds gave and angry rumble and began to poor down rain. I cursed loudly and looked at the three mechs.

"Let's move before I loose her trail!" I sprinted out of the hanger and transformed. Shooting across the sands in four-wheel-drive I turned on my high beams so that I could look for any type of indentations or clues as to where she could have been heading.

For awhile I didn't see anything, but then I cam across damaged brush. Transforming out of my alt. Mode. I crouched down and picked up the crushed branch, rolling it between my digits. I looked up through the pouring rain and turned my sensors on high, hoping to gain a signature. Nothing, not even a blip.

I looked behind me at the sound of transformation cogs being activated. A grim expression on my lip plates. I couldn't find tracks, the rain was washing them away, but I did find the branch. It told me she was in a hurry, disoriented. The scent of fear still lingered somehow.

"What did you find." Ratchet said. No matter how much he tried to look and sound angry, I could still smell the worry that filtered off of him; it was intense.

"No tracks so far, but I did find this. She's headed east, toward the cliffs. From what I can observe from the breakage of this branch and the surrounding brush-" I turned and pointed at the trampled vegetation, glancing back at them with concern.

"She was disoriented. Running from something or one." The twins growled, their optics dark. Ratchet was seething, anger rolling off of him.

"Let's find the femme." I nodded at the request and walked past the brush. From here we would walk, I figured it would be faster and I could pick up on the tracks easier.

Rocks were scattered, vegetation torn and abused. I frowned at the sight. It was...aggressive. As if she wasn't just disoriented, but also angry. I was confused. _Why would she be in such a condition in the first place? _

The sense that Bluestreak had something to do with this intensified. I couldn't shake it, and it worried me. _Why would Bluestreak cause her to be like this?_ I froze seeing more tracks, my optics followed the trail to the old worn dirt path. I quickened my pace seeing tire tracks fade to staggering pede prints.

She was worse off then I thought. I took off running up the cliff face, worry coursing through me. _Why is she going to the cliff?!_ I rushed up to the top and froze. I could see the slender form of the femme collapsed by the edge.

"Autumn!" I rumbled when I crouched beside her. Mud splashing up my thigh plating when I dropped to one knee. Shifting one arm under her I gently rolled her over and placed my servo on her chest plates.

She was warm and her spark was still thrumming, so that was a plus; however, her optics were dark leading me to the conclusion that she fell into stasis lock. My optics traced her face-plates, she had been crying. My spark ached at that, seeing the dried coolant tracks on her face-plates. _What happened to you that distressed you this much?_

"Ratchet! I found her!" I called out, my optics never leaving the dainty frame before me. Not a second later the cranky CMO was beside me. His usually pristine armor covered in mud and leaves. Opening up his arm paneling he pressed a few buttons and pulled out a slim cable.

"Lift her up, I need to plug up to her processors and see what made the femme glitch. Right now she's in stasis, but luckily it was a forced systems protection cog that was activated. I did a quick scan, but found no physical injuries. So she must have glitched."

I nodded and obediently pulled her light weight up into my arms, using my knee joint as a brace for her back plating. I could feel the twins loom up behind us, their scent rank with irritation. Even through the rain I could smell that.

Ratchet silently plugged up to her processors, his optics dimming and for a while there was no noise except for our heating systems keeping us warm against the cold pouring rain. The patter of the down pour was soothing and yet it sent chills up my spinal plating. It was like the final ticking of a clock in my mind, the final breaths of a comrade in my arms.

I looked down at the femme, worry clouding my optics. Finally I heard a growl and looked up to see Ratchet's ire filled face-plates. I flinched slightly when a flash of thunder, and strike of lightening, lit up and back grounded him perfectly.

"I'm going to offline those slaggers when we get back to base." Let's hurry up and get her back to base, her programming is starting to get corrupted by the rain frying her circuits. She's going to have one nasty virus when we get back.

I winced and gently picked her up; she wasn't heavy at all, but nor was I the strongest.. Moments like this was when I wished Inferno was here, he was way stronger than I and could carry her back to base with no problem. No doubt I was gonna need a good rinse in the wash wrack with hot water to uncoil my tense neck cables.

* * *

**Normal POV **

I slowly onlined to the sound of yelling. I flinched and gave off a weak keen, my optics flickering online weakly. Distantly I picked up the swaying motion of movement, someone was carrying me.

I glanced around weakly to see that I was in the main hanger. Ratchet was looming over two frames, one was blue, red and white while the other was a silver-blue. Smokescreen and Bluestreak. I distantly realized. I didn't feel so good, the swaying was making my tanks lurch.

Spark aching and feeling like my energon was going to come up, I decided that I hated coming out of stasis lock. Groaning I wiggled trying to get free of my captor, but I was too weak to get anywhere.

"Easy." I heard an unfamiliar voice rumble. Glancing up I saw Hound and relaxed. I hadn't spoke with him personally, but blue had told me about him once. He said that Hound was a fun mech, generally nice and the Autobots tracker.

Slag...Autobot Tracker...he...I wanted to face plant at that moment as my processors finally caught up to speed. He was the one to find me out there in the mud?

"Hey, pipsqueaks finally online." I jumped slightly and automatically regretted it. My tanks agitation made itself known to the world. I turned slightly in Hounds grasp and purged. It wasn't much energon considering I hadn't had any in awhile, but it was enough apparently to splatter the floor, his arms and his pedes.

I felt the warm servos around me shift and hold me a little closer, as if afraid I might hurt myself. I had expected the mech to drop me, but he just calmly held me in his arms up against his chassis. One of his servos gently rubbing my back in a soothing manner.

His steps still as he waited to see if I would purge again. Nope, nothing. One time thing apparently. Hound's arms shifted to hold me on my back again, careful of my wings as he walked past Ratchet's furious form and into the hallway that lead to med-bay.

"Ratchet's angry at me isn't he." I managed to grind the words out as we entered the med-bay. Hound gently set me down on a berth and disappeared for a moment, a second later he came back with a waist basket and set it on the floor right beside my berth.

"Not at you really. He's angry at Bluestreak and Smokescreen." I looked up at him in shock.

"What...how...?" Suddenly he looked guilty and turned his optics away from me.

"I tracked you down. We were worried that you would get hurt. Ratchet and the twins accompanied me, when we found you Ratchet plugged up to your processors." My jaw tightened as I struggled not to purge again.

I knew that nothing would come up, but apparently that didn't deter my body from making me dry heave. Hound was soothingly rubbing my back again while I coughed and gagged. Once it finally subsided he helped me lie back down.

"I'm sorry." I muttered dully, my optics dim. He gave me a startled expression.

"For running? Why? You had every right under the circumstances." I grimaced. Primus...Ratchet must have yelled loud enough for every bot _and_ human on base to know what happened.

"Partly...but mainly cause I threw up on you." He blinked before laughing softly.

"It's alright, doesn't bother me. However, I am worried about how bad of a virus you picked up." I shivered and moaned, a hand touching my abdomen.

"Please don't talk about that." He offered me a small smile of condolence, but remained quiet as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. Suddenly the med-bay doors slammed open, Ratchet storming in with a fiery look in his optics.

"Autumn. How are you feeling?" I looked up tiredly to see Ratchet, his optics focused on me. I just lay there staring at him, not sure what to say. The reality of everything had sunk back in when Ratchet walked in.

A niggling voice suddenly whispered in the back of my processors. **He betrayed you...he used you. **I grit my jaw and servos. _No...no he didn't!_ I thought back.

"Primus femme! Would you answer me!" I was jerked from my thoughts to stare up at Ratchet. His optics were glaring at me, his features taught with barely constrained rage at being ignored. Silently I rolled over, my wings flicked down and back. I could hear his engine rev in his ire.

"You're fragging impossible! We go through the rain to find you and you don't even thank us?" I didn't answer him, just stared away into space. His words ghosting over me, brushing against my conscious and then they were gone.

"You're fragging unappreciative. We could have left you." My jaw tightened as my vision swam with coolant. The pain in my spark growing. **They would have left you, you are not vital. You can be disposed of...**

I clenched my optic shutters tightly shut, holding back the sob until I felt Ratchet's and Hound's presence leave. The med-bay doors opening and then closing. My insecurities took hold of me, crushing me from the inside out. _I should have jumped when I had the chance._ I thought weakly, before slipping into recharge to sleep off the virus.

* * *

**AN:**

So what do ya'll think? Is it a glitch or is it her insecurities? Will Bluestreak ever make up with her?

What do ya'll think of Hound coming in to track her down, did I write him okay? lol sorry, a lot of questions I'm asking huh? Let me know what ya'll think, any ideas and constructive criticism is welcome too. ^^

**~D.R. Out**


	33. Arriving at Forgiveness

Not to long later I awoke from recharge feeling exhausted and nauseous. The whole med-bay was in darkness except a small section that was lit up over Ratchets desk.

I glanced up seeing Ratchet sitting at his desk at the moment, working on a data-pad. I swallowed trying to decide if I wanted to make a dash to the trash bin beside him.

I knew he'd probably yell at me, but my tanks were rolling and any minute now I was gonna heave up the energon he must have manually put in my tanks when I was in recharge. I could feel the gurgling sensation crawling up my throat.

Swallowing I shifted and felt the nausea grow. _Slag it all! _I jumped up and staggered to the bin, he looked up and then froze seeing my sick expression.

"Are you alright?" His sudden gentle tone took me off guard, but the gurgling persisted. I shook my helm negatively and suddenly purged. Luckily it all went into the trash bin.

I felt a gentle servo rubbing my back, while the other was placed gently against my abdominal plating to keep me steady.

Ratchet was crouched beside me, taking care of me._ I thought he was angry at me...what's with the sudden mood swing?!_ I thought nervously.

A polishing cloth was pressed against my mouth plates, gently wiping the rest of the energon away. I looked up at Ratchet weakly, his optics weirdly gentle.

"Easy, you caught a nasty virus." I nodded weakly as he gently picked me up and set me on a berth in front of his desk.

I lay on my abdomen, arms crossed to rest under my jaw while my wings fanned out over the berth. I was just to weak at the moment to expend energy on holding them up.

"I apologize for earlier. I shouldn't have yelled at you, I was angry at those to fraggers for causing this mess."

I knew it took a lot for Ratchet to apologize, he was just one of those mechs who didn't do it often. I offered him a wane smile.

"It's alright." I mumbled. Suddenly a wrench slammed down on his desk, his optics full of anger and sorrow.

"It's not alright slaggit! Everyone yells and screams sometimes! Pit! I yell and scream all the time, it is not alright! For once in your life cycle quit with the fake smiles, the laughter, quit with the running and hit some bot! Yell at them, do something besides saying placidly 'it's alright'!"

I blinked in shock and just stared up at him. _Is he...defending me from myself?_ I had never seen Ratchet this passionate about something, it was...inspiring in a way. It felt nice to have someone defend me, even if it was from myself.

_Bluestreak is the only one who has done this, and even then it wasn't like how Ratchet put it._ My vents hitched at the thought of Bluestreak. _Blue...I want Blue..._my optics filled with coolant.

Ratchet froze and stared at me, suddenly looking guilty. I looked up at Ratchet and tried to smile. My engine hiccuped as I let out a soft keen. My spark hurt so much, I just wanted my Bluestreak.

"Autumn...?" I gave another hiccup and started crying. The mech before looked alarmed as I lay there sobbing. I tried to tell him what I wanted, but I couldn't get it out right.

"B'ue...'nt...ue..." I sobbed out. He looked utterly confused and worried as I lay there crying for a good ten minutes. Once it did die down and awkward silence slowly rolled over like a storm cloud.

"Autumn are you alright?" I sniffed and looked up at him, coolant threatening to fall again.

"I want Blue..." I was aware that I sounded like a whiny child, but I wanted to make amends. I wanted my love back, but the problem was I didn't know if he wanted me...not after my performance.

I felt the large servo of Ratchet gently touch my shoulder, his optics intense. My bottom lip quivered as my nausea grew again. I leaned over the side of the berth and purged my tanks. Ratchet grimaced as his clean med-bay floor was splashed in purplish liquid.

"Sorry." I mumbled, my optics full of coolant again.

"It's alright femme. You're ill, you can't help that." He sighed softly after speaking, going about getting cleaners to mop up the mess. I sniffed and lay there quietly, contemplating on opening the bond.

Biting my lower lip, I tentatively opened the bond a fraction of an inch. It was open just a crack and I could feel Bluestreak's emotion slam into me like a ton of bricks. I could hear his thoughts...in a way I didn't want to know what he was thinking, but I also did.

_'Fragger...getting me in trouble...' _I flinched biting my lower lip. _He might not be thinking about me._ I tried to reason logically.

** Oh...but how do you know he's not?** _Shut up! He...he can't be!_ **Mhm...you keep believing that.**

I shivered at the cold voice, it was so cruel. I grit my jaw and shuttered my optics, tuning out Ratchet and my surrounding to concentrate on the crack in the bond. To listen to Blue's internal struggle.

_'I'm such a glitch! I wish she would have let me explain. I could go to med-bay and explain...no no she wouldn't want to see me...she's already sick and injured because of me! What kind of mate am I?!'_

I could feel myself relax. At hearing those words.

_**.:Your an amazing mate...without you I probably wouldn't even be here.:.**_

_** .:Autumn...?:.**_

_ **.:Nooooo, it's your subconscious.:.**_

**_ .: -laughs- Primus, I can't believe you're talking to me! I'm so so sorry! I should have explained earlier. Does this mean you forgive me?:._** He sounded so excited like a sparkling on Christmas. I took way to much delight in my next words, kind of disturbing if you ask me.

_**.:No. Explain, Bluestreak. Now.:.**_I smirked feeling his apprehension. Opening the bond a little wider, I could feel his glee at that.

Just because I felt his sudden excitement I snapped the bond almost all the way closed again, feeling panic sweep through him was...exciting. I hated the idea of torturing another, but I found that he deserved it.

_**.:Wait! Autumn, wait! Please!:.**_

.:Start talking! Do you think it's funny to mess with me! To use me! Well?!:. I snarled angrily. Pain sweeping through my spark again. It felt like being around my sire all over again. Suddenly horror swept through the crack and into my chassis.

_**.:No! I could never think it would be funny to do such a thing! I would NEVER use you, never.:.**_

_ **.:...then why did you?:.**_

_ **.:Autumn...I didn't use you.:.**_

_ **.:Why do you feel so guilty, something you're not telling me, Bluestreak?:.**_

_** .:What? What are you-:.**_

_**.:Answer me dammit! My spark is not a toy!:.**_ I hadn't realized it, but I was snarling and hiccuping on the berth. My stress levels causing my tanks to roil roughly.

_**.:Smokescreen bet me to bond with you because I was too scared to ask you!:.**_ I was deathly quiet, contemplating my next words.

_**.:Did you mean the bond?:.**_

_** .:Of course I did!:.**_

_** .:Then prove it!:. **_I hiccuped the words, my distress flowing through the bond. I snapped it closed and then blocked him from being able to communicate with me.

"Arguing huh?" I looked up at Ratchet, he was leaning against his desk watching me. I just sniffed softly and buried my face-plates in my arms.

I activated my recharge protocols, not wanting to talk to anyone. I couldn't handle it, I felt as if someone tried to talk to me I'd snap.

Shuttering my optics I let myself sink into recharge. Darkness swamped me, blocked out everything else like a safety blanket.

* * *

**Space**

It was fascinating the type of rocks he found, the minerals that popped up in abundance in this galaxy. His Blue and silver armor was dimly lit by the distant star, a yellow dwarf only in its early formation.

He grinned and walked across the large rock, looking at all the interesting minerals. Pausing he crouched down to see a block of shimmering brown-red metal known as copper. It was a spicy mineral and good for a bots systems.

Activating his sonic pick he slammed it into the dusty rock, a few more hacks and the chunk of copper came free. Grinning he picked it up and let his sonic pic transform back into his left arm. His right holding the small cyber-mouse sized chunk of copper.

"Element eleven, atomic weight is 63.546, atomic number is 29 and remains a solid at 298 degrees kelvin. More precisely, it's 24.850 degrees Celsius and if broke down further it's 79.730 degrees Fahrenheit!"

The mech spit out the information happily, even if it _was_ just himself on the cold rock circulating the young Yellow Dwarf Star. Looking down he noticed the planet that the rock was orbiting, and the planet was orbiting the Yellow Dwarf.

"Well hello! What kind of Geological wonders are down there I wonder?" The mech smiled behind his face mask, his blue visor shimmering with curiosity. A sudden transmission caught his minds optic, shifting his attention to it he dialed in to listen.

"I am Optimus Prime, and I send this message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars. We are here, we are waiting." The mech grinned happily. He wasn't alone.

"Well then, looks like I'm gonna have to come and...check this place out!" The mech quickly sent a signal out to space, toward the new planet.

He hoped the Autobots got his message, because not a second later the mech lunged from the moons surface and activated his traveling cog.

Heading out into deep space and to the planet called...Earth.

* * *

**Prowl's POV**

I looked up from the tracking system that we had created, it was a miniature Teltran-1. The screen was lit up and bleeping, an incoming Autobot signature was shown on the screen.

I couldn't tell who, but I could tell where he, or she, would be landing. I was tense, reading the coordinates. The bot would be landing in New Mexico, close to the border of Texas.

"Optimus. We have an incoming Autobot." Optimus walked over to me, his servos sliding behind his back in a relaxed commanding position.

"Do you have and ETA?" He asked me, his sapphire optics honing in on the screen.

"Yes sir. Twenty-one hundred hours (11:00 PM)." I glanced at my internal chronometer, it was already nineteen-hundred hours.

We had two hours to get to the bot before the cons did. Optimus glanced at me, his optics darkened in thought. Suddenly they brightened telling me that he had made a decision.

"Prowl, I trust you can create a team and have them go collect this bot?"

"Yes sir."

"I shall leave it to you then." Optimus turned and walked away, ever regally. I couldn't help, but to hope that Elita-1 would show up for Optimus's sake.

I quickly shook the thought from my processors and began inputting data into my tactical defense processor.

The statistics showed that we had a fifty percent chance of making it there before the cons, and based on that percentage I calculated that I should send the twins; Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, with Ironhide and Ratchet.

Turning, I quickly made my way through the base; intent on tracking down the said bots to tell them their mission. Then I would find Captain William Lennox and let him decide his human team.

* * *

**Unknown POV**

I landed on the planets surface with out sound-barrier-breaking explosion. Skidding across the warm sand and into a river.

A hissing noise erupted from the cold water cooling off my hot frame, the atmospheric gasses had created a ball of fire around me upon my entrance.

Unfurling, I quickly transformed and stood up. I looked around and didn't see any creatures I could have harmed, much to my immediate satisfaction.

Killing just wasn't in my code, but I had seen too much of it from the Decepticons to _not_ harm _them_. They were the only acceptance, and that was just barely.

I took off at a brisk jog, accessing the 'internet' and finding an alt mode called a Dune Buggy. Downloading the specs, I felt my blue and silver armor change into the fitting I would need to morph into this particular Earthen vehicle.

"Fascinating, r-r-really fascinating." I grinned, humans were the dominant organic creatures of this planet. Bi-pedial like us Cybertronians and yet they didn't transform, but they _did_ make these vehicles. _Hmmm...I need to study these creatures more through their...world wide web!_

Transforming into said Dune Buggy I sped off across the sand, the glowing rock I had been on hours before now was high up in the sky. I picked up four signatures on my radar, all Autobot and headed my way. Revving my engine I swerved and turned around. _Fellow bots here I come!_

* * *

**AN:**

Hallo everyone! Okay, one: do _not_ drink five cups of coffee this late, I can not stay still! Two: can anyooooone guess who this new arrival is? Hint: he's from the G-1 series! -giggles maniacally-

Okay, okay, sorry trying to calm down! I know that Ratchet came off harsh from last chapter, but he was slagged off at Blue and Smokey, when he's slagged off what does he do? Take it out on others! Buuuut he remedied it this chappy by being gentle, yes? Well...mostly anyways. lol

Oh oh and I took this quiz to see which Autobot from the G-1 series I was! I was everyone's favoritely eccentric exploding scientist! Is favoritely even a word? -shrugs- I used it didn't I! bwahahahahaha.

OMP thank you all so much for all the reviews, I can _not_ believe that I have gotten to chapter 32! well...33? Idk, I'm confused! lol By Primus, I'm gonna stop talking before I hurt myself.

let me know what ya'll think! Energon goodie for your thoughts? I'm done, I swear! lol

**~D.R.**

...maybe. ;)


	34. Geological Explosions

I finally felt well enough to drink a cube of energon of my own free volition, however I did keep the bin next to me in case it decided to come back up.

My spark ached from the closed bond with Bluestreak, but I still kept it blocked. If Blue wanted back in my good graces, to feel me through the bond, he'd have to earn that right back.

I knew that I was acting like a sparkling, but I felt that I was in the right. After all, Ratchet even said so. I smirked faintly and took a sip of the sweet pink liquid.

Rolling it around my glossa, feeling the tingling energy within it. All the while I sat watching Ratchet take stock of his items, cleaning and tuning the ones that needed it.

He told me this morning that a new mech arrived late last night around eleven pm. He didn't seem openly thrilled about the mech, but he wasn't being down right crude while speaking of him.

I had a feeling he'd save that for when the said mech actually came into the med-bay. I took another sip of my energon and tilted my helm, thinking intently.

"Ratchet." I heard the said medic grunt a curse and drop something, it looked more like a torture device than a medical instrument. I shivered and tried not to look at the shiny, pointy and dangerous looking object.

"What?" He turned to look at me, the object held in his large servos. I slowly pulled my optics from the blow torch looking thing and gazed up at him unblinkingly.

"When Prowl and Jazz finish teaching me...what am I going to be doing..." I was worried that I would loose my worth, that they would kick me out. After all, I knew I was sitting scrap metal; a waist of space and dispensable.

"That depends on what you want to do. There are many things you could do." Ratchet finally answered after a long moment. His optics seemed to look right through me, gaze upon my self deprecation and into my very spark.

It was the reason why I hated being in Med-bay. Ratchet always knew what others were thinking, he always could tell what the source of the problem was.

I both respected that tribute and despised it. Finally I broke his gaze, turning my helm away. The energon in my servos was no longer of interest, a bitter nauseous feeling settling like sludge in my tanks.

I offered a half-aft shrug of my shoulders, my wings flicked down in thought. _I could be a medic...yeah...then I could be useful! Then they can't get rid of me, I'll be of importance!_

The thoughts quickly came almost hysterically, an edge of panic creeping through my spark. **But what if your importance runs out, what if you can't fix the bots? What then? What will you-** I shook my helm and looked up at Ratchet with wide optics.

"Would you teach me to be a medic?" I blurted out the words quickly. Before the voice could say anything else, drowning out its venomous incapacitating words. Ratchet examined my optics silently, as if looking for something.

"Is that what you wish to do?" I blinked and nodded. He seemed to contemplate something, some internal battle.

"When you are sure you are better I will work with you to see if you have what it takes. Until then, out!" I jumped and smiled weakly.

Jumping from the berth, I set my cube down and gave Ratchet a quick hug. I could hear his spark thrumming in his chassis. It was steady, it was strong, it was calm.

Quickly pulling back, I looked up into his optics to see his surprised expression. Offering a small meek smile I turned and darted from the room.

Racing through the hallway I bumped into Wheeljack, he was holding some odd little gismo in his servos. I tilted my helm curiously-most would have run, but again I had no idea he would explode...well not he himself, but the objects he held-I was extremely curious when gazing down at the small rounded sphere.

"What's that?" I asked curiously. Wheeljack seemed to perk up, his helm fins lighting up an excited electric blue.

"This, Autumn, is a little device I've been working on. You see, Ratchet has been able to make the holoforms more like humans. Our holoforms have the ability to breath, feel warm, and are solid."

I nodded remembering Bluestreak's epic holoform. The warm smooth skin that was a soft cream, silver-blue hair and intense neon blue eyes...I shook my helm quickly.

"Uh-hu." I chirped softly, curious as to how the holoforms and this little gismo were connected.

"Well I decided to make something else! It's a mass displacement that allows us to interact with humans, but in our actual bodies! We'll all just be a lot smaller and closer to human specs in size!" I nodded curiously, somehow understanding what he was meaning to its full extent.

My processors bring up all kinds of different specs and taking the object apart on my HUD to show me how it would work.

"So this mass displacement would allow us to interact with humans, but we would still be metal...fascinating."

"That's what I said!" His fins lit up even brighter if possible. I giggled softly and shook my helm. _Always the eccentric one I suppose._

"Oh, have you met the new mech yet?" I shook my helm negatively. Wheeljack's helm fins seemed to brighten up considerable.

"Well he's no Perceptor, but he is a good friend of mine! I believe the human term for him would be 'hippie' if I'm not mistaken." I made a choking noise and burst into hysterical laughter.

I couldn't get the image of the cybertronian's wearing Ty-dyed shirts and smoking weed out of my mind. _Oh Primus, now I have to meet this mech!_ I grinned and bid Wheeljack a polite, yet hasty, farewell and made my way to the main hanger.

Upon entering I noticed a mech whom I hadn't seen before. I paused and crossed my arms over my chassis curiously. The mech was Blue, like a navy blue, with black servos and accents of silver. He had a visor much like Jazz.

Tilting my helm I observed him among the other Autobots. Most of them seemed to stray from him, especially Ironhide, however Hound seemed to like him.

I glanced over and saw Bluestreak talking with Smokescreen, he seemed really adamant about something if the way he was bowing up with his wings was anything to go by.

I shook my helm and slowly walked over to the newcomer. My wings were tense and on high alert as I silently memorized where everyone was, their movements being collected through the constant data stream of my sensitive wing panels.

"So this is the new bot?" I murmured the words quietly, but both the big green tracker and the unknown mech heard me.

"Well hello. My designations Beachcomber." I smiled softly back, he seemed like a nice mech. His tone was...very laid back. I could see what Jack meant, I mean the mech was a dune buggy.

"Autumn." I murmured shyly. The mech smiled and tilted his helm. He seemed curious by nature if his posture was anything to go by.

"So what do you do around here?" I blinked and winced. My earlier insecurities coming forth, rubbing the back of my helm I glanced away nervously.

"I'm...gonna be an aid under Ratchet soon, to learn how to be a medic." He nodded and offered me a gentle smile.

"Well if you ever change your mind, I'm quite the geological dig up. I could teach ya a thing or two!" I smiled in amusement and shook my helm, but before I could reply I heard a large explosion.

"WHEELJACK!" The loud roar of Ratchet's voice echoed throughout the entire base, I wouldn't be surprised if it rang across the island. Suddenly one of the humans, a female medic by the designation Carson, turned to Optimus and Lennox.

"I thought the room we had built for Wheeljack's experimentation's could withstand his errors! You said they had the ability to explode, not go off like a volcano!" Ironhide stepped forward with a loud snort.

"There's a difference. Was it Explosion proof, or Wheeljack proof." I couldn't help the small laughter that bubbled up and free. _Primus...and I thought I was danger prone! _I heaved a sigh and glanced at the two mechs besideme.

"You think Jacky will be okay?"

"Oh yeah, he does this all the time. His inventions come out sooner or later!" I smiled in amusement.

"But at what cost?" I murmured quietly.

* * *

**AN:**

So this is the new chapter. I know it's still kinda short, but hey. Man, it was depressing. Everyone thought it was Wheeljack who landed, except one person. Bee4Ever if I remember correctly. I maybe wrong. ^^'

Anywho, apparently I need to show Wheeljack some more love, he was totally forgotten. T.T

So, some of the reason why I haven't gotten this reason out earlier is because a tornado decided to rip the roof off of part of my house and drop it back in. So I'm like, "Frag you Florida!" Yeah, FL is bipolar. lol One minute clear sky, the next it's raining or throwing a chunk of ice at your head. -shivers-

So let me know what ya'll think!

**~D.R. Out**


	35. Glitching Protocols

Dreams of flying. Dreams of destruction. Dreams of being controlled. I kept seeing a mech with purple armor, highlighted with a dark blue. His visor was crimson, but I couldn't see his mouth plates either because of the face mask. He was mysterious and scary. Powerful and silent.

I had been dreaming of this for awhile, seeing this powerful mech. Frankly, he scared the slag out of me. I would be fast in recharge within the relatively safe confines of my quarters only to be awoken by these nightmares. That's where I was right now.

I sat up in the dark space of my quarters, the berth felt foreign to me. The sight of the mech from my visions was haunting me. I could still _feel_ him in my _helm_. Feel his tentacles attaching to me, holding me down. His monotonous laughter, his robotic voice.

I shivered remembering what this one was about it. I had been having these for at least two weeks. I awoke from these night terrors so much, that by now I had gotten no recharge in the time that had past. I practiced with Jazz, went to Prowl for lessons and studied simple things-such as Cybertronian anatomy-with Ratchet.

_-Tentacles reaching, pulling, attaching. Face mask shimmering, crimson visor glowing.-_ I shuddered and curled into a ball. Fear quivering in my tanks. Getting up I stumbled to my personal wash-wracks which were parallel to my berth. Stumbling to the Waste-Unit I fell to my knee joints and emptied my tanks.

_-probing, stabbing, cripling pain. Searching, beating, crawling.- _I gasped and tried to steady my breath, but to no avail.

_-Designation: Soundwave. Orders: Obey-_ I shuddered again, my tanks churning. Remembering the way I snarled and spat, clawed and screamed.

_-Suggestion: Submit.-_ I curled in on myself. Fear condensing and swirling, taking over my consciousness.

_-Yet a part of me _craved_ to submit to this beast. Told me it was best, took over my processor with a hazy sheen. I found myself answering..- _

"Yes master" I blinked my optics wide open. _Why the _frag_ did I just say that?!_ A sob tore up through my throat, curled in my abdomen with far greater intensity than before. I heaved harshly, dry heaving now.

I hadn't been able to keep down any energon, I hid it from the others, but I knew that Ratchet would notice. Then questions, that I did not want to answer, would be spewn. I shivered and slowly pulled away from the Waste-Unit.

I sucked in air through my vents raggedly, attempting to cool my systems in vein. Steam was literally wafting from my frame, curling and rising higher.

I let out a whine and slowly crawled forward, something inside of me was begging. I wasn't sure what it was begging for, it was like it was crying out for some force. A force to protect it, _control_ it. I stood up slowly and tried to brush it off.

_That's impossible!_ With a soft growl I stalked from my room. I tried to ignore the feeling of _something_ in my helm. I couldn't place it, it wasn't like the nasty voice that spoke up whenever it wanted.

This...this feeling was real. It was tangible and that made it all the more scarier. I shivered and tried to ignore the dull itch until it turned into a full blown menace.

I kept trying to walk normally and keep up a neutral expression, but the feeling was prodding and pressing. It was searching. I suddenly couldn't take the feeling anymore. Turning around, and not realizing that I was right in front of the rec room, I started snarling at the invisible force.

"Why the frag won't you leave me alone! STOP IT!" I stood there glaring at nothing and everything. All was suddenly silent before a heavy servo gently dropped on my shoulder. I jumped and squeaked, looking up into the face-plates of Optimus Prime.

"Autumn, are you alright? Perhaps you should seek council with Smokescreen." I suddenly realized he was suggesting that I was mentally incompetent and should seek a therapist.

"Oh okay, so now you think I'm mentally incompetent as well? Oh that's lovely!" I pulled out from under his servo, my optics bright with anger. I looked up seeing a few bots watching me with scrutinizing gazes.

"What are you all looking at!" They jumped and glanced away, all but Bluestreak whom was watching me with a worried expression. He slowly took a step forward and glanced at Optimus nervously, walking over he gently touched my wrist.

"Autumn? Come on sweet spark, let us have a talk." I suddenly set my gaze on him. My optics burning even more brightly. Snarling I suddenly smacked him. Hard.

His helm whipped to the side, but he silently moved his helm to gaze at me. Snarling I slapped the other side of his face-plates, denting and scratching the silver metal.

Gasps could be heard, but no one moved to stop me. Smokescreen moved closer, but I just ignored him. Psychologist-interegator be damned, if he snuck up on me I'd tear him apart. _**And how will you do that? You can't even get a lick on Jazz...**_

"Shut up!" Bluestreak jumped slightly at my unfocused look, my snarled words echoeing. I clutched my helm between my servos and bent over ever so slightly, trying to block out the probing feeling and the voice.

I was terrified, I was angry. No scratch that, I was slagged off. Slagged off at everything and anything. I was practically begging someone to test my patience and say something else.

"Great, you're bonded to a glitch." That was my snapping point. I turned on Ironhide whom had suddenly appeared and lunged.

I snarled and slammed into him, his large servos grabbing my dainty forearms as if I weighed nothing and picked me up. I snarled and spat, twisting and turning, but it did no good.

He didn't let go, instead he whirled me around and slammed my back into a wall. My wings flaring in pain, an agonized cry leaving my lip plates. Suddenly there was the sound of engines growling, someone removed Ironhide's servos from me forcefully, but it wasn't Bluestreak.

Smokescreen positioned himself protectively in front of me. His blue armor gleaming in the light at he stared Ironhide down, Optimus and Wheeljack were holding Bluestreak back so a recurrence of my first failed training session didn't happen. Pit knows, Ratchet would tear us all a new one if we came in injured...again.

"Smokescreen, Ironhide, Bluestreak. Stand down." I heard Optimus rumble, but I couldn't take my optics off of Ironhide. _I am not a glitch, I am not a glitch!_ It became a mantra in my helm.

I was trying to persuade myself that there was nothing wrong with me, but I knew deep down that there was. I couldn't shake it. Smokescreen shifted ever so slightly to block my view of Hide and his view from me.

"Leave my brother's mate _alone_." His voice was cold, chilling to the spark. I could hear an engine revving, most probably it was Ironhide's.

"Why? She started it! She's a fraggin' glitch! A pit-spawned glitch at that!" His snarled voice struck a cord deep within me. Something snapped, something that I hadn't realized had been healing. The emotional and mental scars that had mostly balmed over were now wide open and bleeding.

I choked back a noise in the recesses of my throat, my spark burning with agony. _-Suggestion: Submit...Order: Obey...crippling pain...tentacles attaching, pinning...-_

I shoved past Smokescreen and took off running, the small group of mechs parting like the Red Sea before me. I sprinted down the hallways, my emotions running hay wire. _Why can't I get control! Why can't I heal? What's wrong with me...I attacked him...I just proved I was insane...will they kick me out for being unstable?_

I choked back the noise of pain and slid out of the main hanger. I didn't slow down but merely lunged forward and transformed in midair. As soon as my tires hit the ground the last piece of metal slid into place. I could feel the heat from the rubber as they squealed down against the ground for a moment, and then I was shooting forward.

_-Submission: Submit... probing, stabbing, crippling pain. Searching, beating, crawling-_ I drove as fast as I could, trying to ignore the memories that had felt so _real_. I tried to block out Ironhide's voice. _-A pit-spawned glitch at that! Pit-spawned glitch. Glitch.-_ I swerved out onto open rode and drove off to my sulking spot: the cliff.

When I arrived I transformed and sat down on the edge, dangling my legs over. Coolant was building up in my optics, dripping down my face-plates. I couldn't ignore the agony any longer. I truly was a mistake.

I was heaving for breath, pain swathing my spark. I keened lowly, my wings dipping low on my back just like the sun was just beginning to rise over the curve of the ocean.

"Hound said I'd probably find you here." I looked up sharply to see Bluestreak standing there. The early dawn light washed across his armor, turning the silver-blue coloration a sparkling golden orange. My own turquoise armor no doubt glowing like the sparkling waters below. A deep sorrow was held in those cerulean optics, glinting and flickering like a breaking wave.

I turned away and hugged my arms to my body. A soft noise of pain leaving my chassis, a deep soothing rumble was my answer. It was a primal reply, the reply of a protector crooning to his protected.

"I'm sorry." He murmured gently in my audio receptors, his warm servos pulling me tentatively to his chassis. I clung to him, far to emotionally exhausted to ignore him any longer. I was to emotionally drained to hold out on my own. I _needed_ him to support me.

"Let me in..." His voice gently crooned in my audio, his warm servos sliding over my lowered wing panels. Who was I to ignore? After a moments hesitation I slowly lowered my walls, my side of the bond bare for him to enter.

I felt his consciousness sweep against my own, the strain I had been feeling was suddenly gone. The pain being smoothed over by the balm of his love.

_**.:Stay with me?:.**_ I murmured through the bond, my spark aching for his.

_**.:I would rather be no where else.:.**_ Bluestreak's words filled me with hope, his spark generating strength and love. Suddenly I was clawing at his chassis, my optics filling with coolant again. I had to know he was there, to reestablish the strained bond. I could barely feel him.

The glowing light of the dawn sun washed over us, heating our wing panels and soothing the loneliness in our optics. His chassis split apart as he pulled me away from the edge, settling me into his lap, his protoform armor sliding back as well to show his park casing.

His casing too followed example, opening his self to me without a thought. I didn't have to ask twice, I didn't have to ask aloud, he simply opened up for me.

My optics filled with coolant as I opened my own armor and pulled his chassis to mine. I felt my casing move and suddenly our sparks were reconnecting, reestablishing a severing bond.

We had almost lost each other because of my stupidity, I could have offlined us. I felt his soothing touch, him telling me it was okay. I wailed aloud and through the bond, clutching to him through both.

I felt him do the same, our sparks merging and bringing forth the connection that I had oh so craved. To feel my lover within my spark, to feel him soothing my nightmares, to feel him healing those open wounds.

His love was the stitch to my spark, pulling me back together and fixing the damage done. I could feel his determination as he fixed upon that, brushing against my pain-soothing the ache.

I whimpered and curled closer, grinding my hips to his. He emitted a warm huff of air over my face-plates as he shifted me onto my back, our sparks still connected.

He made sure to keep my wings from getting hurt on any rocks or branches, but I could have cared less at the moment. I just wanted my mate. Slowly he pulled his chassis from my own, a soft keen pulled from my lips as our casings spun back into place.

He ran his digit gently along the seem of my pelvic armor, I hiccuped a soft keen. My plating's shifting to allow him in, his warm glossa lapping at my inner thigh. Teasing my core.

I bucked my hips, asking for more. I could feel his warm breath huffing over my sensitive parts, his digits coming up to stroke me gently. I felt him shift my legs over his shoulders, the warm early morning sun framing his face-plates.

I gasped at the sight, it was beautiful. He smiled and gently kissed my hip armor, kissed my abdomen, caressing my waist and thighs with touches filled with love and not lust.

He was indulging my need for physical contact as well as mental and emotional, he knew that I needed him and so he provided. Primus...how did I get such a good mate? I could feel his love for me through the bond swell.

_**.:You're beautiful and wonderful. The most exquisite creature I've ever seen.:.**_ I felt my face-plates burn, and it wasn't from the sun light. Suddenly he dipped his helm down and gently drug his glossa along my port, among the sensitive neural nets of my inner thighs.

I cried out, grabbing his helm. My legs curling against his shoulders as he continued his administrations. Pleasure building and rippling as he drove me to overload. I bucked my hips, vision and audios fading into static. After a moment I felt him move my legs from off of his shoulders. My armor shifting back over my port after he cleaned me up-much to my chagrin-with a tenderness that surprised me.

I gasped for cool air, vents ragged as he pulled me up against him. Our bond renewed and strong with feelings of love and adoration. I relaxed against him, content at having him shower me with affection. I had missed this, him loving on me and showing me how much he cared. I picked up on the subtle purring noise echoing from his chassis. Smiling, I cuddled up to him further.

_**.:I've missed this...Thank-you for coming to find me my love.:.**_I said through the bond, spark swollen with joy.

_** .:I would go the ends of the Earth, of the galaxies for you Autumn.:.**_ I shivered, hearing the dark promise of retribution to any whom harmed me under toning his words. It was flattering and fear inducing at the same time.

_** .:Still...thank-you for dealing with my moodiness.:.**_ I said earnestly, amusement echoing from him to me.

_** .:-laughs- I love you and accept you for who you are. Your moodiness is within that range of acceptance unless I was mistaken.:.**_

_** .:-giggles- mhmm...Nice save.:. **_I found myself drifting off, my body relaxing against his. A soft chuckle, a deep purring engine, and warm servos running along my spinal plating's, were my last conscious memories of him before I passed into a dreamless recharge.

_**.:I love you:.**_ His words echoed, drifting through the sea of darkness that tugged me under. Holding me, caressing me, loving me.

_**.:I love you too.:.**_

* * *

**AN:**

So, the two of them are back together and a whole new can of worms have been unveiled. Smokescreen protecting her? What is tis? lol. Primus I need coffee...anyways, so are ya'll happy? What do you think about her dreams and the whole tugging 'feeling' at her consciousness?

Let me know of ideas, constructive criticism, or just a plain review. lol. Anything ya'll wanna see happen next?

**~D.R. Out**


	36. Memory Loops

A gasp left my lips as I sat up quickly. Looking around the dark quarters my optics quickly shifted to night vision mode. I felt the warm weight of Bluestreak's arm across my waist, his smooth vents telling me he was in recharge.

Swallowing, I gazed down at the mech that held my spark. He lived up to his designation in the dark recesses of night, his armor shimmering a deep blue.

A splash, a streak of blue against the pitch black. I smiled wearily and heaved out a sigh. I knew I wouldn't be getting anymore recharge this lunar cycle, not by a long run.

With a tenderness born from trust and love, I gently grabbed his large servo between my own two dainty ones and moved his arm away from my waist. I glanced over his recharging frame, checking to make sure he was comfortable.

I smiled and curled his arm gently under his helm, his wings flared out with a twitch. I froze, hoping the sensitive panels hadn't picked up on the disturbance. After a moment his silvery blue wings relaxed back down again.

Heaving a sigh of relief, I carefully made my way to our quarters doors. Pressing the pad to open it I waited for it to obey the command. I heard a shifting on the berth, my wings perking up at the noise. The door opened, but the smooth sleepy voice paused my voice.

"Love? Where are you going?" I winced and turned around, looking upon my mate's frame. He was twisted to lay on his hip, wings splayed out awkwardly.

His optics dim, but slowly growing brighter, the arm I had shifted under him was flexed out across the berth while his other was propping his jaw up. _Primus he's adorable..._

"I'll be right back Blue, I promise." He was quiet for a moment, optics brightening as he studied me. Slowly he sat up with sluggish movements.

"I'll come with you." Immediately I walked back over and gently pressed him back against the berth, placing a loving kiss to his lips.

"It's alright Blue, just rest." I murmured quietly, my lips hovering above his, optics locked on his. I could see the small rings and bits of metal that made up his vibrant optics, they were twisting and twirling to focus better.

"You sure?" He murmured softly. I offered a gentle smile, bringing up a servo to smooth my slender digits over his wing. I could feel him shudder slightly at the touch, optics dimming in contentment.

"Yes. I'll be back in a jiff." He nodded and slowly lay back down, I bent over him to place a lingering kiss on his helm. My lip plates pressing the softest touch to the back of his helm, just above the cables and energon lines of his neck.

Once I heard his systems begin to cycle back down I retreated from the room. It wasn't that I didn't want my mate there with me, it was just that sometimes you needed to figure things out by yourself.

Sighing heavily I carefully slunk down the halls. I crept as quietly as I could past Prowl's, Optimus's, and Jazz's offices. Past the med-bay and into the main hanger. _Those lessons with Jazz are beginning to pay off..._I thought with a small bit of triumph.

Slowly I allowed myself to relax, the calming sea breeze brushing past my overly warm frame. My wings flexed up and out to catch the cool caressing air.

Sighing heavily I stalked along the shore, the salty mist spraying up from the dark waves. White froth spewing forth from the thunderous crashing water. It greatly reminded me of foam dripping from a rabid foxes mouth.

Sighing, I trudged forward across the sand. My wings flicking in the wind, catching it just right. The sand it carried scratched against my wings in a pleasant way, not painful in the slightest.

I flicked my gaze away from the waves and onto the sand, the usually golden grit was bleached a silver-white in the moons glow. The dream I had awoken from came unbidden. I shivered remembering what had happened. A memory loop taking place of my consciousness.

_My wrists burned in agony, the energon chains holding me up were slowly melting my armor. A keen of pain was trying to burst forth, but I grit my denta against the throbbing fire in my joints. I wouldn't scream, nor beg for mercy. I wouldn't, I refused._

_ The femme stood there, she was a Praxian like I was. Her armor a shade of deep navy blue with highlights of black, inky like the vastness of space. Her vibrant red chevron glowing sharply above her equally crimson optics. _

_ "So you're the famous Smokescreen! Elder sibling of the Autobot datsuns..." Cruel emotionless giggles and laughter. Agony searing through my chassis as I watched her stalk from me and to my older brother. I couldn't just stand there! But I was trapped, chained up and made to watch my eldest sibling be tortured. _

_ I couldn't take the agony anymore, a howl of misery burst forth from my mouth plates..._

I shivered and wrapped my arms around myself, closing my optic shutters tightly. A sob making its way up through my throat. The dream had felt so real, as if I really was there! Only it wasn't me...it was through another's optics, it was through Bluestreak's optics.

_-tentacles pinning, burning, searing. Intrusion of mind, processor thrumming under another's command...- _I clamped my servos against my helm, coolant spilling down my face-plates even though my shutters were closed. A gasp left my lips, spark thrumming with pain.

Suddenly I felt an alertness through the bond. Worry penetrating, a soothing imaginary touch to my spark, to my soul. I could feel the mech on the other end searching for me, distantly I felt two others enter my spark.

Bluestreak's siblings were reaching out to me through the bond they shared with him; I was connected to them as well, albeit weakly.

I dropped to my knees, the agony rising in my helm, the presence of another probing and crushing. Sweeping agonizing imaginary claws along my circuits. Three pairs of heavy pede steps, a pair of strong arms wrapped around me and suddenly my resolve was cracking and breaking. A keen left my lips, warm servos smoothing over my wings.

_-pain, merciless. Tentacles probing, tearing, pinning...-_ I felt something connect with the back of my helm, a soothing presence sweeping through my processors. Gentle imaginary servos pushing the memories back, darkness taking over.

* * *

**Bluestreak's POV**

I awoke slowly to the feeling of warm servos lifting my arm and placing it under my helm. I flared my wings, twitching them. I could feel the waves of energy and movement giving me a blue outline of my mate.

The energy crackling and forming an effervescent blue image of her form behind my closed optics. She was beautiful as always. I knew she didn't believe me when I told her these things, but they were true; and I would continue to tell her every day.

Slowly I relaxed my wings, keeping a silent visual on her with my them. _Where is she going? _She trekked quietly to the door and pressed a few commands. Slowly I onlined my optics dimly and shifted my arm out across the berth in a half afted stretch.

Rolling onto my side to face the door, one of my wings resting lightly on the berth while the other flared up in the air behind me. I casually rested my helm on my servo, the curled digits lightly pressing into my face-plates.

"Love? Where are you going?" I felt her signature spike as she whirled around looking startled. She stood there studying me quietly, as if trying to determine how to speak her thoughts.

"I'll be right back Blue, I promise." I brightened my optics further, slowly shifting to sit up. My movements were slow and strained, joints complaining as I got my energon going a little more quickly through my systems.

"I'll come with you." I grunted. Primus, I needed to see Ratchet about the grit clogging up my joints. Slagging island sand, far to fine and easily able to grind our rotary joints down. Suddenly Autumn was moving to stand in front of me, even with me laying down and her standing up I found her to be so petit and fragile looking.

She placed a gentle servo to my chassis and tried to force me to lay back down. I humored her by laying back, but hesitation kept me from fully relaxing. Her lips gently touching my own, startling me, but I kissed her back fervently.

"It's alright Blue, just rest." I heard her murmur quietly. How could I not hear her? Her voice was like music to my audios, so silky and sweet. So _Feminine_.

Her lips hovered above my own, optics locked on mine. My optics were having trouble focusing in on her; not only was she close, but I was just way to tired to concentrate properly.

"You sure?" I murmured softly. She offered a gentle smile, bringing up a servo to smooth her slender digits over my wing. I gave a shudder slightly at the touch, my optics dimming in contentment. She knew just how to drag her digits along the panels to calm my worries.

"Yes. I'll be back in a jiff." I nodded and slowly lay back down in my original position. Laying on my abdomen with my arms crossed under my helm. I could feel her shift, she bent over me to place a lingering kiss on my helm.

I could feel her lip plates lingering on the back of my cranial unit, just above the cables and energon lines. A deep shudder swept through my circuits, but it wasn't unpleasant.

Quite the contrary actually. Shuttering my optics I caved under the commands of my processors, allowing them to override my systems and force me into recharge.

About thirty Earth minutes later, or 3.614 breams later, I felt panic and fear sweep through the bond. Immediately my optics flashed online, the shutters flicking open.

I sat up, all drowsiness and aching joints were forgotten. I could feel my siblings confusion through the bond, I simply held my mates bond open wider for them to feel her.

I sent soothing emotions to my bonded, silently reaching through the invisible tether to caress her mentally. To hold her close. I could feel Smokescreen react first, reaching through the bond tentatively to my mate.

Prowl not to soon after seemed to have finally caught up to the fact that his student, and my mate, was in danger of something. I through my legs over the side of the berth and stood up, my wings flaring to pick up pede steps moving my way.

Opening the door I quickly stepped out, the sight of my brothers stalking down the hallway calmed me slightly.

"What's going on?" Smokescreen murmured. His optics holding a harsh gleam to them. I shook my helm in confusion, I was baffled.

"I'm not sure, but if I know one thing we'll find most likely find her by the ocean. She always goes for walks along the shore line!" I took off sprinting to the main hanger, leaving my brothers to catch up.

I pulled on the bond, strengthening the feeling of my mate. We would have to touch sparks again soon to strengthen it. Our first bonding hadn't been strengthened, it had been ignored. The bond would take awhile to settle and sharpen to a healthy link.

I continuously sent her feelings of love, my worry was seeping into it. Turning the feeling almost bitter. Halfway down the beach I saw her tiny frame curled over, holding her helm as if to block out the sound of missles.

My spark sped up almost painfully as it slammed against its casing. Begging, screaming, reaching for my mate. I slid to a stop, the pliable ground shivering from the massive steps of my siblings. Crouching down I ran my digits down her back, she flinched.

I cringed inwardly looking her over, I knew what she was going through immediately: a memory loop. I had seen soldiers fall into them plenty enough to know what it was. I had also observed how Ratchet linked up to their systems to alleviate the problem.

I knew I shouldn't be the one to link up to her right now, it was too dangerous seeing as I wasn't a medic. However, if I did not do it I would prolong her suffering by waiting for Ratchet.

_Scrap it all to the pit! Slag Ratchets rules!_ I hurriedly opened my wrist gauntlet, pulling out my cord.

"Bluestreak!" I looked up at the hissed words to see Prowl.

"What?!" I snarled back, anger pulsating throughout my systems.

"You should wait for Ratchet, Blue, I just contacted him." I scowled and emitted a rumbling snarl.

"No! My mate's hurting, I won't wait on the old slagger!" That's when the wrench hit me in the back of my helm. I yelped and looked up to see Ratchet glowering, his vents heaving slightly while trying to catch up to his over heated systems.

"I'm not old thank-you very much. Now shut-up and let me work!" He stalked past me angrily, pulling a cord out of his own wrist and crouched in the sand. He gently pulled her against him, she immediately began struggling as if in a trance.

Ratchet quickly pinned her beneath him, a snarl rising up through me. I had to force my protective protocols down, Ratchet was only trying to help her.

I watched him carefully as he opened up a panel on the back of her helm and plugged up to her. Within moments she relaxed, her frame sagging into the sand. After a moment Ratchet pulled away and glared at me.

"Why did you do that!" He was growling at me, optics dark.

"Do what?" I was really confused.

"Share your memories! She was having a memory loop of your time behind con lines! Bluestreak, you know the dangers of mating with a Cyberling!" I flinched, I hadn't even thought of that. She wouldn't know how to deal with my memories.

I looked away guilty while Ratchet simply picked my mate up, holding her upper half while trying to get her to respond. _My memories could have harmed her, what if she had been driving?_ A pained keen left my lips.

"Bluestreak." I looked up at Ratchet, his tone more gentle. When he was that calm, it was never a good thing.

"Y-yes...?"

"Keep a better watch of your mate...I picked up on something in her processors when I was hacking into the memory loop." I froze and stood up strait, feeling my brothers worry build.

"What did you pick up Ratchet?" Prowl spoke up calmly, a tint of worry laced through his normally stoic voice.

"I picked up on the essence of Soundwave, he's been probing her processors...I don't know how he could do that without being close to her...I know he is a mind reader, but this is impossible!" Ratchet seemed angry, but I knew it was worry.

"Not unless there's some type of slave programming, or perhaps a connection between them...which I highly doubt considering she's been on base this whole time. Still though, this is odd. We need to report this incident to Optimus and get the security heightened."

Smokescreen spoke up firmly, concern interlacing his tone. He was a psychologist, his guess was a real possibility; especially considering he had had some experiences with this back on Cybertron. Nobel mechs having connections similar to that with their slaves.

"Maybe Wheeljack would know what it is and what to do?" I murmured worriedly. After all, Wheeljack had been a slave in the coal mines at one point back on Cybertron. However, he managed to get rid of his coding and get free to become an inventor.

The thought brought me hope, but I was still crestfallen. We didn't even know for certain if it _was_ that type of coding. I forgot about the memory loop and stared down at my unresponsive mate, thinking back to all the times in the past two weeks she had seemed off.

It was as if...she were someone else at times. Sometimes vicious in training, sometimes striking out at fellow bots for the slightest things. Then there was the time with Hide when she had actually _attempted_ to hurt him. I shivered. _Primus...if it _is_ some type of coding...how did it get there and _why_?_

Ratchet huffed a sigh. His large frame hovering over the femme as she slowly came back online.

"It's moments like these that I wish Perceptor were here...Wheeljack may know what it is, Bluestreak, but only Perceptor could fix it efficiently." My wings flicked down despondently. The warm servo of Smokescreen falling on my shoulder joint.

"It's alright Blue, we'll figure this out. If one thing's for sure, that no good _computer_ won't get his filthy servos on her. I can surely bet on that." I grimaced not wanting to think of Soundwave getting a hold of her. _Oh yeah? And look what happened with your last bet involving her. _I thought irritably. I could only hope that it wouldn't end up with her in the cons servos, Primus I couldn't bare the thought.

* * *

**AN:**

Uh-oh what's going on now. More drama, possible some con action finally?!

Yes, for those who have read what I have so far of BB, I did allude to my story Buried Beneath in here. ;)

So let me know what ya'll think. I hope it's grammatically correct and I didn't make to many mistakes, I kinda spaced out a little while writing. I did look back over it, but I'm not sure if I got all the mistakes. ^^'

**~D.R. Out**


	37. Taking Measures

**Ratchet's POV **

I carried the femme in my arms quickly across the shore line, my processors swimming with worry. The femme hadn't had any fire wall updates or even any installed. I was worried for her mental health, worried that if I went in to do to much it would do more harm than good.

Now I see that I was wrong. I needed to go through her processor, I needed to check to see how her mental state was. To see what damage was done to what areas, from both when she was a human and now.

Stalking into med-bay I shut the door in the faces of the three datsuns following me. For extra precaution I entered the security code to keep them from entering. Looking over at her I could feel the spark in my chassis tug.

She could barely online, her systems stalling and keeping her under. She suddenly seemed very young to me, something that disturbed me greatly. She was in her adult frame, and yet something about her screamed innocence.

Sighing, I stalked bast her and grabbed a large machine with a many cables and cords. It was called a Processor Synthesizer. A machine used more for interrogation now than for medical purposes, it saddened me to no end. Tools built for healing were now built to torture.

**.:Prowl to Ratchet.:.** I huffed, but answered anyways. I needed to get started, but a quick glance at the femme told me she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

**.:Yes Prowl?:.** I snapped irritably.

**.:Please let me know when you are finished examining the femme.:.** The SIC's smooth voice came back completely calm. No matter how slagged off and rude I was he was always fragging _calm_. It irritated me to no end, and yet I respected it.

**.:Fine, but keep your siblings busy. Ratchet out.:.** With that I cut the com. Link and turned to the turquoise femme on the berth. Shaking my helm I gently shifted her onto her abdomen and opened the back of her cranial unit.

Looking over the back of her helm I picked up one of the cables and carefully inserted it. It had been awhile since I had used this machine, but I still remembered where everything went luckily. Within a few breams I had a labyrinth of cables and cords leading from the back of her helm to the machine.

I turned on the machine so it could do its scanning of her processor, looking through all of her files and into her coding. Checking her processors for any damage what so ever. Looking at the last little slot I slowly sat down beside her, pulling out my cable jack I slid it into the slot and closed my optics.

The familiar void acted as a vacuum pulling my cognitive state from my own frame and into hers. Within moments I was within her processor. Everything was scrambled, it was a wonder that the poor thing could even function properly.

With a gentleness sparked from millions of vorns of being a medic I gently shifted through her processor. Everything seemed rattled, trampled, sifted through with no head of caution. It made me angry that someone would do this, it was low even for a con.

Her basic files gave way to more intimate bits: her memory and emotion core. I took a cursory glance at the basic files and inwardly snorted, the machine could sort those.

However, I needed to personally go through her memory and emotion core to check on her. The computer wouldn't be able to do it accurately, but I could. I paused before the core of her being, and gave an internal wince.

What I was about to do was extremely intrusive, I was delving into her very consciousness. Seeing her very being through her optics. It was almost as intrusive as seeing a bots spark. I frowned, thinking back on when she was a human.

_How badly _was_ she damaged by her mech creator, mentally wise that is._ She seemed to be healing rather nicely, but that didn't mean anything. I'd seen bots who had made themselves look perfectly stable, and yet on the inside they were the most insane of the bunch.

Of course you also had bots like Redalert who showed how bad off they really were. Huffing wearily I pressed forward, a bright glow seemed to engulf my consciousness and then I was one with her cognitive core processor.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

_Soft laughter bubbled up in my throat while I played with my mom, I was only two years old. Not old enough to understand why she was always in trouble with my father._

_ "Mommy! Mommy! Look a' wha' I got!" I held up a single white flower, a gentle laugh fell from her lips. She picked me up and held me close to her, nuzzling our faces together._

_ "Oh aren't you such a sweet girl!" I giggled softly; but like all things, our fun had to end._

_ I looked up as the door burst open, my father stalking in with the distinct smell of booze lingering on him._

_ "You bitch!" My father slurred before smacking my mother. My eyes were wide, filled with tears as he ground his foot down on my flower. The white petals shredding and tearing, just like my innocence. My fathers drunken form beat my mother, and I was powerless to do anything but watch..._

_ -blood staining white flowers. Evil tainting all that is pure.- _

_ I was five, my father snagging me by my hair as I tried to run from him. A loud cry of pain left my lips, he hated it when I cried. _

_ He brought his fist to the side of my chubby cheek, tears swelling up in my eyes as I cried and wailed loudly. I tried to crawl away from his angered frame, fear welling up inside of me._

_ "Stop wailing!" He pulled out a knife and grabbed me by my hair again. I let out another wail of agonizing fear, then blood spattered the floor as he slid his knife across my throat. He grinned evilly and picked up a phone._

_ "You're not getting off as easily as that whore you called your mother!" He dialed in something and pretended to sob._

_ "Hello, 911! It's my daughter! I was cooking and she came over and grabbed my wrist, before I could stop her the blade hit her throat! Please, come quick!" _

_ Sirens wailed in the night, paramedics 'comforting' my father. I was loaded up and sent to the ER for immediate surgery. I would never be able to talk again. The police asked no questions, they just sent me back to the monster. _

_ Again and again I was sent back to the monster, after every visit. Police officers, medics, anyone of authority always sent me back. I began to harbor a deep hatred, and fear, for authoritative figures. After all, why should I respect those who didn't help those in need. They pledged to help others, and yet they sent me back. They. Sent. Me. Back._

_ -blood staining the white, vanity and greed stealing the innocence. Seven deadly sins reenacted over and over again. Falling, calling, silently begging for help. A silent plea unheard...-_

_ I sat in the classroom, ten years old now. Other children shunned me, I went unnoticed by the teachers. I wasn't even registered on the radar, I was a blip that was forgotten as soon as I appeared. _

_ -Falling, calling, silently begging for help. A silent plea unheard...-_

_ Thirteen now, blood stained my pants. I had heard of other girls talking about this, it was normal right? I swallowed and covered myself with rags, hiding the rust that fell from my core. _

_ Agony searing my innards. Was I okay? I had no one to ask, my mother was dead. I only had the monster here. _

_ -Crimson stained the white, a slicing blade across thy throat. A rose falling from its stem and turning black without its hope-_

_ Sixteen today, no birthday acknowledgment yet again. Looking up at the sky as I sat on the roof I wondered again about my mother. Silently a tear slid down my face. _

_ Was she proud of me? Did she miss me? I sure did miss her, even if she was only a blurry figure of my memories. Father said she left because of me, was that true? I shivered and let out a silent sob, my teeth clenching as tears fell on my clenched fists. _

_ I was alone, so utterly alone._

_ -innocence and instinct, pride and humility. The basic compositions of a person, but I was none, who was I?-_

_ Laying there in the forest, pain sweeping through me. A gentle voice, soothing hands._

_ -they gave me back...m-m-mommy help me!-_

_ Agony taking over, I was changing. Metal exploding out, skin disintegrating. _

_ -You lied! It was a bet?!-_

_ I traded one prison for another..._

_ -m-m-mommy help me!-_

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

I quickly pulled out of her memory core. I was disoriented. Her memories were so scattered, so full of agony. She was so young, way to young to have a mate, and yet she acted like an adult.

She feared authoritative figures, that was why she bowed up at Prowl. She was scared he would give her back to her sire. Her sparkling like consciousness telling her he was bad, that he meant her harm.

Wearily I moved into her emotion core. Nothing was stable, everything scattered like a shrapnel bomb. I winced, she was scared of us, all of us. Everyone, but Blue. I had seen how he was with her in her memories. Her memories of him were _very_ clear. I saw how he held her, how he kissed her, how he made love with her.

She craved his touch not as a mate, but as something stable. She didn't know what she wanted, so she bonded with him. Her systems were to young, to innocent. She was, but a mere youngling and that was stressing it! She had the core stability of a sparkling!

Pulling from her consciousness I opened my optics and unplugged my cable. I was trying to retain my anger and repulsive feelings toward her sire. Toward the adults and authorities she had had experience with in her life cycle.

How come she had never come to speak with one of them openly was now known. I had to report this to Prime, Prowl and Jazz. I checked to make sure that she was still in deep stasis, the machine wasn't even near being finished processing. I winced at that. Primus, we have a lot to fix.

I couldn't believe that I hadn't caught this earlier! I was furious with myself. I was the best damned medic on Cybertron, how had I missed this?

**.:Ratchet to Prowl:.**

** .:Prowl here:.**

** .:Gather Prime and Jazz in the war room for a meeting.:.**

** .:Affirmative. Permission for the status of the femme?:.**

** .:I'll tell you more when I get there, but she is stable.:.**

**.:Good, the meeting will start in a bream. Prowl out.: **

With that the connection was cut. I stalked down the hallways, watching for humans. The memories of the femme were replaying over and over in my helm. _How has she survived this long? It was no wonder her psyche was starting to crumble!_

She was glitching almost as bad as Redalert from the stress on her systems. She needed a stable guardian to remedy the problem. Stalking into the war room I looked over the three waiting mechs and hit the security key, the door wouldn't open to anyone from the outside now.

I then pressed another button making the sound-barrier shields come up. Now we wouldn't have to worry about eavesdroppers. _Such as the twins..._I thought with a grumble.

"Ratchet, old friend. Why have you called this meeting?" I turned to look at the Prime, my optics grim.

"I called it because I have news on the femme."

"News? W'a' is s'e ill or some'in'?" Jazz rumbled from his spot. His visor darkening to a deep indigo, almost black. The usual sign of him masking his true emotions, but I knew him all to well. He was worried. After all, Jazz _had_ taken to looking at her in a sibling type fashion.

I leaned forward with a heavy sigh, rubbing the metallic plates that made up my fore helm. I was exhausted mentally, my processors swirling with the data. She was just a youngling? She had seemed older as a human by the way she acted, I had just presumed...yet she had a guardian that should have been my first clue!

"Ratchet?" I looked up to see the three mechs watching me, my fists clenched on the table. Sucking in a deep vent I let it rush out in an overheated huff.

"When I was scanning the femme's processor I came across sensitive information pertaining to her past as a human. Everything up until this point I have looked through thoroughly, whilst the Synthesizer is going through her programmings to look for any problems there."

"Am sensin' a 'bu''." Jazz rumbled softly. His lip plates no longer showing human, but instead were set in a deep line of aggravation. Sighing heavily I looked at Optimus, my spark pulsing painfully in my chassis.

"I don't know how I didn't catch it faster, she's so young Optimus. Young and not innocent at the same time. She has experienced much and in time it has made her far older than she should be. However, her core processors are still functioning in the rhythm of that of a late sparkling to early youngling."

All was silent, all but swirling vents and thrumming systems. Suddenly Prowl leaned forward, his digits tapping at a data pad. He always did that when he was uncomfortable or stressed. By the stance of his door wings I would say that he was uncomfortable.

"If that is the case Ratchet, then how did her programmings allow her to bond with my sibling. A younglings programmings protect little ones from these kinds of rash decisions."

I scowled and leaned back, again letting my gaze drift over my fellow officers. The three mechs I had fought with for millennium, healed them, ran after them like a fem-bot to keep them in line even. Huffing I offlined my optics and set my helm in my servos.

"She doesn't have those kind of programs Prowl. They were never set up because we automatically assumed she was old enough to handle herself!" I snarled angrily, pain pulsing in my spark at the realization that this femme was still very much way to young. She was far to young for the intimacies of Bluestreak, far to young for war, and way to scared to let us help her.

"So you are saying that the femme is still a minor and therefore should not be able to make decisions by herself?" Optimus asked softly, leaning forward to place his large servos on the table top.

I lifted my helm and flicked my optics back online, gazing up at the regal Prime. His optics shadowed in concern for the little one. I huffed another sigh and nodded.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. She needs a guardian to help her. She maybe in her adult frame, but she is far to young of processor to be by herself."

"Wha' 'bou' Blue? 'Ey a'e bonded." I looked at Jazz silently, worry turning to irritation. Scowling I looked back up at Optimus.

"I know that she is bonded Jazz! However, restrictions need to be made to protect her." I saw the way Prowls door wings went rigid, optics flashing a crystalline blue.

"Protect her?" Prowl rumbled the words deathly silently. His optics narrowing in on me, I tensed realizing how that could have been taken. Prowl maybe act sparkless, like a drone at times, but I knew how protective he was of his siblings.

"Prowl, I do not mean to protect her from Blue. I mean to protect her from herself and cons." Prowl seemed to relax slightly, wings flicking.

"I apologize for my assumption. Aside from that, there is the concern of who shall be her guardian. She is going to need someone stable and responsible." Jazz suddenly sent a leering look to Prowl, a smirk on his lip plates. His visor now glowing a steady azure.

"W'y no' you Prowler?" His optics darted to Jazz, wings tensing up into a sharp 'V' from surprise. He suddenly looked like a petro deer in the helm lights. I gave a feral grin of amusement.

"You are absolutely correct Jazz. Prowl would be best suited for such a task." My amusement faded into seriousness after a few moments of thinking over this.

"She's terrified of Authoritative figures, I could see it from her processors. The only reason she's not as intimidated of Jazz is because of his personality."

Jazz frowned and leaned back, kicking his pedes up onto the table while placing his servos behind his helm. I gave him a pointed stare when he did that, he just grinned cheekily back. Prowl huffed and glanced at us, his optics narrowing as if to say silently 'you are all conspiring against me'.

"If the femme is terrified of us, then why choose me?" Optimus leaned forward after Prowl had spoken, his optics intense. The deep sapphire coloration burning into the three of us.

"If this is so, then she must be shown that not all authoritative figures are going to bring her harm."

"Optimus, if I may, I find it pertinent to get back to med-bay as soon as possible. She should be onlining very soon; however, I would like to suggest that you and Prowl come with me." Jazz suddenly huffed.

"Wha' am ah, chopped liva!" I grimaced at the human expression. Looking at the saboteur I shook my helm tiredly.

"No, but I would prefer the more serious ones to be there. The sense of calm they emit would surely relax her more then your...eccentrics." Jazz pouted but said nothing more, his visor glowing dimly with irritation.

_Fraggin' mech acts more like a youngling then the femme!_ Standing up I quickly turned the sound-barrier off and took down the security override. I could feel the prescense of Optimus and Prowl hovering behind me as I quickly stalked through the base and toward my med-bay.

Humans were beginning to change shifts now, as the ones from last night left and were replenished. It made navigating the halls difficult seeing as I did not wish to crush the organics, but not impossible. I quickly sent a mental command to my med-bay doors, they opened flawlessly.

The metal plates splitting and sinking into the walls, the crimson cross that adorned them splitting in half. Stepping through with the two mechs not to far behind I quickly made my way to the femmling. She was still offline thankfully, but the machine was blipping.

I pressed a button on the top of the machine, the cords and cables connecting to the femmes helm disengaged with a hiss. Walking forward, I gently closed the seal on the back of her cranial unit manually.

Turning away from her, I looked at the beeping machine and hooked up a smaller slender cable with a flat port from my wrist to the main port on the piece of technology. I offlined my optics and began sorting through the millions of megabytes worth of information. A soft humming noise left my vocal cords as I opened one file after another.

**Scanning initiated...**

**…..firewalls: nonexistent...**

**…..memory core: **

** *Long term: damaged...**

** *Short term: corrupted...**

**…..processors: tampered...**

**…..extent of cog. damage: extensive...**

**…..Memory Capacity:...50%**

**…..Stability of coding protocols: 40% working capacity...13% working efficiently...**

**…..Basic Subroutines: …..damaged...damaged...**

**…..internal software: …...corrupted...tampered...corrupted...30% undamaged.**

**…..Internal com links:...damaged...**

**…..Transformation cog:...100% working capacity**

**…...Core processors: ..tampered.**

**…..Detection: unknown programing**

** *Scanning unknown programing: ….scanning...scanning...programing labeled.**

**…..Programming: Slave gestalt. **

**…..Programming state: Active **

I initiated the launch sequence and allowed the machine to copy all of the information onto my medical storage database. Creating a back up file, I saved it in my personal Internal Computer System and sent it to my data-pads.

Unplugging from the machine I onlined my optics and shook my helm. Anger swelling up inside of me, irritation at what was being done to her processor consuming my spark like a chemical fire.

"What is it old friend?" I looked up at Optimus, a tick forming in my jaw strut. I ground my denta together, fists clenching with a creak of metal.

"The only thing not damaged is her Transformation Cog! Everything else has been tampered with and damaged." I was more than a little slagged off.

The fragging con was destroying her mentally without even touching her!_ But _why_ does he want her so _badly_ that he would harm her processors? Why does she have that..._I froze. Slave Gestalt programming. It wasn't normal gestalt programming like the Arial Bots, Techno-Bots, or Protecto-Bots.

This was the type of programming that Soundwave and Blaster had. Programming built for _cassettes_. I looked up at the two mechs, optics narrowing dangerously.

"I think I know what is it that Soundwave wants. He-" Before I could finish the thought I picked up on systems onlining. Turning away from Optimus and Prowl I gave them a 'later' look.

They nodded as I quickly made my way over the little fem-bot. I paused, hurried over to a cabinent and grabbed medical mid-grade for her. Walking back over to her I calmly looked down at her, watching her with hidden fury. Soundwave would _not_ get his servos on her, not if I had anything to say about it.

Her optics dimly lit up, systems obviously cycling sluggishly. I reached forward and brushed my digits against a wing panel. Immediately her optics snapped online. She sat up, abdominal plating resting against the berth with her fore-arms holding her up. She looked around in confusion, seeming disoriented.

"Wha...?" Even her vocalizer was struggling to online. I couldn't help the tugging at my spark, my optics softening. _She is so _young_, how had I not seen it before?_

Sighing heavily through my olfactory vents, I gently touched her shoulder joint. She jumped and looked up at me with wide optics, confusion on her face-plates.

"Easy, you're safe. Drink this, your systems are extremely depleted." She winced, but slowly rolled over to sit on her aft and took the cube with weak digits.

"Thank-you." The words were muttered, weak, soft. I sighed and looked back at the other two mechs in the room.

**.:Looks like we're back at square one with her. She's clammed up again.:. ~Ratchet**

** .:Indeed. We will have to be patient with her.: ~Optimus.**

"Autumn." Said femme looked up at me, uncertainty in her optics. I could see a wavering trust in her optics, she didn't know if she should or shouldn't trust me. I didn't blame her after everything I had seen in her processors.

_But-_ I reminded myself. _She has been through much and needs us to be stable, something she can cling too._ Offering a small smile to the femme, I turned to the other two mechs.

"You've met Optimus yes?" She looked weary, glancing at the regal mech before glancing at Prowl. The almost cold look he was sporting had her flinching. I sent Prowl an angered look, he huffed and gazed right back at my critically. Rolling my optics at Prowl; I nodded to Optimus, whom then stepped forward.

"Autumn. I understand that we have not communicated much in the past few months." The femme looked somewhere between the verge of crying and glitching. Her optics wide, holding the cube as if it would protect her from the great Prime.

It saddened me to see that expression, she was just one of many victims I had seen in my long medical career. A pang stabbed at my spark, she looked so lost and scared when looking up at Prime.

"I...I...Whatever I did I'm sorry." She squeaked out. Optics suddenly diverted, her frame shivering. Anger pulsated through me, ripping and tearing at my spark.

If it weren't for my medical programmings I would track down her creator and rip him limb from limb. Optimus let out a long low sigh of sorrow, regret shimmering in those sapphire depths.

"Little one, you have done no wrong deed to warrant such fears." She slowly looked back up, wings twitching every which way. Fear shimmering in her optics.

"I-I haven't? But then...why...?" Optimus stepped closer slowly, his optics intensely studying the femme. When she didn't flinch or make any signs of fear, he moved closer still and gently set his large servo on her dainty shoulder.

Her wings flicked as she gazed up at him, optics glimmering with suspicion. I winced inwardly, that memory loop has thrown her back quite a bit. It was going to take awhile to regain her trust, her processors were just to scrambled.

"I am here on your behalf. From what Ratchet has spoken of, your mental states are...questionable." The femme flinched and looked away, shame shimmering in the electric blue depths of her optics.

"For your safety and well being you shall be sharing quarters with Prowl for now." The femme looked up Optimus suddenly, as if he were insane. She looked at the SIC, then back to the Prime.

"But...I...Why?!" I smiled faintly, poor thing looked like she was on the verge of wanting to punch the Prime and try to make a run for it.

"You are far to young to be living by yourself. Much less having intimate relations." She stared at Prowl and then at Prime.

"This is just one big conspiracy! So what, now I'm a prisoner again!" The Prime seemed to recoil from such an assumption from the femme. I winced, even Prowl seemed stunned.

"Since when were you ever a prisoner? When have we ever done anything to make you feel as such?" She slowly looked up at Prowl, her optics flashing with a hidden emotion I couldn't detect.

"Since I became one of your kind! I'm nothing, but a means to getting sparklings!" I froze, spark pulsating with an odd sensation.

"Femme you are not a brood mare." She looked right at me, optics glowing eerily beneath her white chevron. Her wings flicked back like the audios of a Petro Hound when it felt threatened.

"I am deeply saddened that you have felt as such, but know that we never thought that of you. For your protection Prowl will now be your guardian, you _will_ stay with him, and that is the _end_ of this argument. Understood."

Optimus's tone held a finality to it, and yet he never raised his voice. It was a constant soothing rumble. The femling was glaring at him, her wings still down in that defensive pose.

"Clearly." The Prime looked up at me and offered a nod. Pivoting he left the med-bay. Prowl however, stayed.

* * *

**Normal POV**

I didn't remember much after I woke up. I remembered the beach incident, meeting Hound and the others.

I remembered my bonded, training with Jazz...but everything felt so corrupted and foggy though. I remember my studies of Cybertron, but my only memories of the two mechs were of when I first onlined.

I couldn't help, but to feel safer with Ratchet. Something told me that the medic would keep me safe. I couldn't believe that the mech that hated me, the older sibling of my mate, was going to be my guardian._ I would have to _live_ with him?_

I watched the large blue mech with the flame decals, leave the room. The medic gave me a glance of encouragement and then left me with my fellow Praxian. I stared at the mech known as Prowl, and he at me.

"I am not positive to how much you remember seeing as your memory banks have been damaged, so I shall simply reacquaint myself with you."

I gazed at him with non trusting optics. He had police decals, police didn't help anybody. They always sent me back to my tormentor, why would he be any different?

"My designation is Prowl, SIC of the Autobots, and the elder sibling of your mate, Bluestreak." I was quiet for a moment, gazing at him contemplating his words and trying to match it up with memories. After a moment a dim memory of the three datsuns came up. A small tidbit of each clinging to them.

"Smokescreen is the eldest of all three of you..." I murmured more to myself than anyone else. Prowl nodded, watching me with a calculating gaze. I was trying to remember, I honestly was, but everything was so scrambled.

I could barely remember my own mate. Pain echoed deeply in my spark, what kind of mate was I if I couldn't even remember my other half properly? If I couldn't remember his family?

A soft keen left my lip-plates as I curled in on myself. Why couldn't I remember who they were? Who was the purple mech with the red visor that I kept seeing? I shivered and looked up at Prowl.

"I-I'm sorry...I can't...I can't..." Coolant welled up in my optics, pain tearing through me. I was going to be punished, I just knew I would be punished for not being able to answer him.

I was...I suddenly froze. I looked up, blinking the tears out of my blurry vision. A warm servo was rested on my helm gently, the cold blue optics of the SIC were on my own. After a moment his optics seemed to thaw.

"You are in no trouble for not being able to remember. I will help you retrieve your memories, but I ask only one thing." I shivered, optics wide in fear. _What does he want?_

"What's that?" I finally managed after a few moments. He smiled, actually smiled. I wasn't sure what to do, I was confused.

"Trust me." Trust him? That wasn't something easily asked. That was a lot to ask actually. How did I know he wouldn't break my trust?

"I do not require you to openly trust me now, but in the future you will hopefully." I felt some of my fear lesson, my spark slowing down as the tension in frame uncoiled just a little bit. He seemed honest.

"O-okay..." He retracted his servo from my helm, instead he held it in front of me rather than on me. I looked at his servo then up at his calm expression. Swallowing heavily I slowly took his servo. He gently pulled me up and grabbed my cube of mid-grade, placing it in my servos.

"Refuel, we will head to my quarters to get you settled in after." I nodded and quickly swallowed the mid-grade down. Not because I was excited, but because the stuff tasted nasty. Prowl took the empty cube and placed it in the recycling center for me.

He motioned for me to follow him, I silently trotted behind him out of the med-bay. I was trying to be obedient seeing as I really didn't want to be punished. If he was my guardian then that meant he had full rights to punishing me, and I knew how painful that could be.

We walked down a hallway, away from the humans and into the deeper regions of the west side of the base. This side seemed built for our kind, and only our kind. We had a rec room, communal showers, offices and lastly the quarters.

Prowl silently walked past the first hall of quarters, the second and even the third. He made a right down the steal gray hallway, walking down it and past a few doors until he came to the last one on the right.

"The code is four-six-six-five-zero-nine (46-65-09) if you ever need to get in and I am not here." I nodded slowly, watching him type in the pass code and then place his servo on the flat scanning surface. An automatic voice welcoming us in sounded off as the door opened.

I slowly slunk in after my guardian, looking around nervously. It was a wide spacious area with a living room of sorts. There was a 'kitchen' that connected to it, filled with energon and different minerals to add to it.

A large concrete 'couch' with softer carbon fiber cushions. There was even a smaller metallic table in front of it, with a glossy surface.

I slowly moved forward, unaware that Prowl had leaned back against the wall to study me. I slunk across the room, jumping at any little noise that was heard. Poking my helm around a door way I moved in to see a 'master bedroom'. It had a personal wash-wrack connected to it.

Moving out I found a smaller, but still equally spacious, 'guest room' with its own personal wash-wrack. Backing out of there I slunk back into the living room to see Prowl leaning against the wall and writing on a data-pad.

* * *

**Prowl POV**

The femme, even after loosing more than half of her memories, was still scared of me. I slowly stepped forward seeing she seemed to be ready to glitch. I knew all to well how painful that was, especially seeing as certain mechs -twins- liked to make me glitch.

She was stuttering, unable to get the words out of her vocal processor. Cleaning fluid building up in her optics. Sighing softly, I remembered that it helped Redalert when Inferno offered comforting touches when he was about to glitch.

So stepping forward I gently placed my servo on her helm. I wasn't sure what else to do, but it did seem to help. She was still now, the sounds of stressed systems slightly dieing down. Applying a bit more pressure from my servo, sort of like a safety blanket, I waited until she calmed just a bit more before speaking.

Her optics were wide when they slowly onlined and looked up at me, with a look that pulled at my spark almost painfully. I hadn't seen that look since Bluestreak watched the fall of Praxus. He was but a sparkling and left alone with our creators, while Smokescreen and I were serving with the Autobots.

"You are in no trouble for not being able to remember. I will help you retrieve your memories, but I ask only one thing." I watched her shiver, seeing the fear in her blue optics.

"What's that?" She finally managed to get the words out. I offered her a soothing smile, Smokescreen always said they were disarming to the little ones.

"Trust me." I murmured gently. I understood that it was a lot to ask, but I did not require her full trust right now. I knew how hard it was to trust another, especially after what I had seen and been through. After all, I was the one who sent my two siblings on the mission that almost got them offlined.

"I do not require you to openly trust me now, but in the future you will hopefully." I spoke the words with unfaltering honestly. I kept the smile small, but still gracing my lip components, and after a moment I was rewarded. She slowly relaxed under my servo, optics holding a little less fear.

"O-okay..." I slowly pulled my servo away from her helm, a flash of dissapointment flaring in my spark. I frowned at that, but tried not to show it. Offering my servo I waited until she took it so that I could help her up.

Once she did take my servo, I gently pulled her to her pedes. Leaning around her tiny frame I grabbed her medical mid-grade energon.

"Refuel, we will head to my quarters to get you settled in after." I watched with faint amusement as she quickly chugged it down. I knew all to well how badly it tasted, I was in the med-bay often enough to know that. Once she was finished, I took the empty cube and placed it in the recycling center for her.

Turning I motioned for her to follow me, the sounds of her pedes moving after me was surprisingly soothing. _She is quiet...too quiet..._.

I frowned, optics narrowing as I tried to figure out why. _Had I done something to offend her?_ I thought back and didn't see anything to suggest that. _Perhaps she is fearful I will punish her..._I cringed inwardly.

_The poor thing honestly thought I would hit her, didn't she? _The only time I had ever even hit bluestreak, was a quick smack to the aft when I caught him trying to steal something as a youngling, and that only once.

I sighed softly and led her down the hallways, keeping silent as we moved bast the humans area and into Cybertronian 'territory'. I was quiet still as we walked through the first three hallways and into the fourth that held the officers quarters.

I stalked down the hallway, the femling following behind silently. I pivoted to stand directly in front of the last door on the right, my personal quarters. Lifting up my servo I pressed a few buttons and placed it on the pad for recognition.

"The code is four-six-six-five-zero-nine (46-65-09) if you ever need to get in and I am not here." She nodded quietly, looking away. I frowned and breathed air out through my olfactory vents. The automated voice of our security system S.A.R.I (Security Automated Response Initiate.)

It was our first Earth security system designed by Wheeljack, and until Redalert showed up- if he ever did- it would be what we would stick with. I was severely hoping that Redalert would show up soon, we needed our security chief, he was the best at what he did even if he was a bit...paranoid.

I waited for the femme, _Autumn_ I reminded myself, to walk into the room first. I followed after her calmly, watching her slink in nervously. A part of me found the sight of her jumping at noises and cautiously investigating everything, to be quite...adorable.

She reminded me of the pet cyber kitten that Jazz brought home one time._ Funny, the cyber cat was a femme as well; and if I remember correctly the cyber cat had the same skittish personality as Autumn does._

I leaned back against the wall, carefully arranging my door wings so that I wouldn't harm them. Crossing my arms I studied her movements, and responses. I watched her slowly investigate my berth room and then slink off to investigate the guest room, which would now be hers.

Sighing, I pulled a data-pad from my chassis and looked over the list of things that Ratchet had given me. Things he had found wrong with her processor so that I would know what to look for.

It was a long list, much to my dismay. _The poor thing has had a very rough past indeed._ I found it it disturbing that her sire treated her in such a manner. Back on Cybertron younglings and sparklings were pampered and treated with respect, given love.

Yes they were disciplined still, but they knew they were cared about. It was something that this little one had never experienced. My servo clenched on the pad, the sound of pede steps entering the room had me looking up.

The femme seemed to be studying me, observing. I calmly held still, allowing her to do her thing much like Jazz had done with his cyber cat. After a few moments she slowly slunk over, optics glancing down at the floor instead of at me. I frowned, narrowing my own optics.

"I'm sorry that they're making me bunk with you...I'll try not to be a problem..." I froze, optics wide. My battle computer thrumming to life to sift through her words and the sudden emotions. Only after my battle computer had sifted all of the 'illogical' emotions out and I was left calm and collected did I speak.

"Femme, you are no trouble." I winced inwardly. I had never thought much of it, but at the moment she didn't need someone who sounded and acted like a drone, she needed someone who was more warm and open. I huffed softly, the little femme looking up at me briefly and then away.

_How did my talkative brother gain her trust and affections? Was it by being open?_ I frowned trying to process the best way to go about this, my tactical computers coming online and sorting through the information I had learned as well.

All of the ideas that came up had very little percentile rates of working. I huffed irritably, she immediately looked up with a startled expression. She stared up at me, and I down at her. For the longest time we just stood there like that, after a bit her optics dimmed. My wings twitched slightly, feeling the tell tail signs of energy depletion.

"Why don't you get some rest." She looked up at me quietly before nodding and slinking off to her new berth room. As soon as she was gone I let out a quiet groan and stalked over to the couch.

Sitting down gracefully I flicked my wings, letting them relax now that there was no one to read them. I looked back down at the data pad, reading Ratchets report. I had read the brief profile on her, but an extensive medical report had not been proffered until now.

** Designation: _Autumn_**

** Age: _Youngling_**

** Examination:**

** _A thorough examination of her mental health has been conducted by me. From what I have I have seen, both from linking up to her systems and from my Processor Synthesizer are the following things: _**

**_Firewalls were found to be nonexistent_**

_**The memory core: **_

_** *Long term core: severely damaged**_

_** *Short term core: corrupted.**_

_** *I do not know how much of her memory has been deleted, tampered and destroyed.**_

_**processors have been tampered with.**_

_** Extent of cog. Damage was found to be extensive**_

_** Memory Capacity is at 50% I am not sure as of yet, as to what has happened to the other half.**_

_** Stability of coding protocols is functioning at 40% working capacity. 13% of that is working efficiently.**_

_** Basic Subroutines are damaged, but not unfixable.**_

_** internal software is all corrupted and tampered. 30% remains undamaged.**_

_** Internal com links have been damaged, those will have to be fixed immediately.**_

_** Transformation cog is at 100% working capacity.**_

_** Core processors have been severely tampered.**_

_** Detection of an unknown programing was found.**_

_** *I investigated this unknown programming and found it to be a Slave Gestalt programming. The same thing as Soundwave has, similar to blaster's as well. However, Blaster's gestalt programming is a creator gestalt instead of slave gestalt.**_

I sighed heavily and reread the report. Leaning forward I placed the data pad down on the table and rested my rotary mid arm joints (elbows) on my thigh plating. For once in my life, I was actually contemplating on the one thing mechs usually did: 'what would Jazz do?'

I shook my helm with a snort, thinking about it. I honestly didn't know. Jazz was the best when it came to the femmes and little ones. His upbeat personality mixed with his 'trusting' aura made him a magnet for those two groups. Even most mechs liked him, very few didn't.

**.:Prowl to Jazz.:. **

** .:Jazz 'ere. W'a ya need Prowler?:.** I scowled, but decided to let this one pass. I don't know why I bothered telling him to not do that, once Jazz gave you a nickname you couldn't shake it. In short? You were fragged.

**.:I...need your help.:. **It was quiet for half a breem, when Jazz spoke again his voice was serious.

**.:Ya don' usually ask fo' 'elp. W'a ya need, jus' name I'.:.**

** .:-sigh- I admit, it is about the femme. I am not quite sure as of what I should do.:.**

** .:Is s'e 'echa'gen?:.**

** .:I believe so.:.**

** .:Gi'e me a nanoclick. Ah'll be 'ig't de'e. Jazz ou'.:.**

I sat in silence, wondering if I did the right thing by asking for Jazz's help. I then mentally admonished myself. _Jazz is my best friend. if there was _any_ bot I trusted with my whole spark it would be him._

After a moment I felt a 'ping' within my internal sensors. Someone was at the door. Standing I silently stalked to the doorway, but I paused. Pulling my acid pellet gun out by instinct. Opening the door I cautiously peered out to see Jazz.

"'Elax Prowler. Ah ain' na con. Ya can pu' da wea'on away." I huffed and put it back in subspace.

"One can never be too cautious, especially when they have a young spark to guard." Jazz nodded and offered me a lop sided grin when I moved out of the way to allow him in.

"True that." I smiled faintly. Jazz only ever lost his accent in the presence of those he trusted. It always sent a pang of honor through me when I heard him drop that accent, a deeper sense of humbleness always pulsated through me when he took off his visor.

After all, you didn't just expose yourself to someone you _didn't_ trust. I moved to press the security key that would lock my quarters and secure it so that no one could get in _or_ hear what happened within. I nodded to the couch, silently telling Jazz to make himself at home.

Jazz grinned and sauntered over, his deep blue optics shining in the low lighting of my quarters. His optics, unlike his ever changing mysterious visor coloration, were a deep azure. He leaned back on one side of the couch, pedes placed on the table top.

"So what's going on Prowler." I sighed through my olfactory vents, I seemed to be doing that a lot lately. I sat down beside him and pushed the data-pad towards him.

"See for yourself." I could see his curious expression, optics intense as he leaned forward to retrieve the pad. Clawed digits holding the data-pad gently, as if afraid it would break into a thousand pieces. I could see his grim expression, concern marring his usually friendly features.

"So what does she remember?" I glanced over again to see him looking at me. Anger at the cons quite clear on his face, his engine growling softly in his chassis. I frowned and looked down thoughtfully, my wings flicking.

"From what I could see she doesn't seem to remember to much of what has happened. I know she remembers you, she remembers my siblings and I-only barely- but most everything else has been wiped from her processors."

A soft sigh reverberated from my long time friend, His optics were dark, a heavy aura radiating off of him.

"So she only remembers those who had a significant impact on her." I nodded silently, optics intense. Jazz shifted, placing his pedes back on the floor and folding his arms over his chassis.

"I would say just be patient. Things like this...they don't heal over a lunar cycle. Sometimes they don't heal at all. If that's the case then you'll just have to be supportive. You know that I'm always here for you as well, I always have been."

I smiled faintly, Jazz is a good mech. One of a kind. I nodded in understanding, flicking my wings yet again.

"That's what I figured, but I thought that perhaps you would be able to approach her better than I. Pit knows my battle computer and strategy processors couldn't think of anything that had a good percentage rate of working."

"Prowler, prowler, prowler. The femling ain't some statistic you can include in a machine. She is a living, sentient, being. She could react in multiple ways, different outcomes could come forth. Don't be all logical about this."

Here my millennium old friend leaned forward. Optics glowing brightly, clawed servo raising up to press a sharp digit gently against my chassis.

"Follow ya spark. I'll help if I can of course, but this is something you've got to figure out for yourself." I was silently, thinking over his words. _Don't be logical? But how could I not be logical? It was all I had ever known._

I shook my helm feeling that familiar itching feeling of my processors overloading. Jazz placed his servo on my shoulder in concern as I closed my optics tightly, trying desperately not to glitch.

"1,072,432 divided by the square root of 74." My battle processors automatically responded to the numbers, cycling through it easily. The pressure lessened leaving me feeling exhausted but much calmer. I finally unshuttered my optics and looked at my friend.

"Thank-you." I shook my helm, the rest of the fog lifting. Jazz grinned and nodded before suddenly stilling. He tilted his helm toward the rooms. I looked at him curiously as he stood up and on stealthy pedes moved to the guest room. I followed behind him, creeping silently.

Autumn was curled up in a ball, her wings twitching and flicking. Faint keens leaving her as she curled into a tighter ball. _Night terrors..._Sorrow welled up in my spark. A youngling, no less a femme, shouldn't be suffering at the servos of creators and cons.

Even if it was only in her recharge, but her fears had something to base off of. And that made me all the more angry. Jazz slunk in, quietly. I almost stopped him. Almost. However, I was curious as to what he was going to do.

He crept closer to the berth and slowly sat down beside my charge, his clawed digits stroking across her trembling wings. I picked up on an ancient Cybertronian lullaby drifting through the air. Within moments her tiny frame relaxed; keens and trembles shifting into contented purring and relaxation.

Jazz slowly stood and crept back out, glancing up at me he grinned. I merely smirked and shook my helm. How Jazz got so good at random things, I would never know. He just always seemed to know what to do in every situation. Of course, spec bots had to be flexible.

"How did you do that?" I asked curiously. Jazz looked back at me and grinned. Denta flashing in the light, soft laughter rumbling through my quarters.

"If I told you then I would have to offline you." I rolled my optics and smirked at his words, they were always his excuse.

"What ever you say Jazz." He grinned and stretched out his frame. Soft hisses and pops echoing from his joints.

"Get some recharge Jazz, I shall contact you tomorrow." Jazz nodded and let his visor slip back in place.

"Su'e! Ah'll see ya nex' sola' cycle Prowler." I nodded and walked him to the door. Watching him as he stealthily stalked down the hallway, a 'swagger' like gate in his steps. I rolled my optics. His age old saying made me chuckle as I closed the door. _'Do it with style, or don't bother doing it at all'_.

Checking on the femme I made sure she was in recharge before heading to my room. It was right beside hers, so I would hear if she had another night terror or needed me. Still, I couldn't help but to worry about her.

The image of Jazz crouched beside her berth, crooning to her and stroking her wings entered my processor. _He would make a good creator...and why the frag am I thinking about that?_ Rolling my optics sky wards I lay down on my berth, resting onto my abdomen and holding my wings in the air. Tomorrow I would figure out what to do. Tomorrow I would think over everything. Tonight I would recharge and know that the femme that had captured my sibling's spark was safe. _Tomorrow..._

* * *

**AN:**

So what do ya'll think? I do believe that I have answered a majority of the questions sent my way and thanks to **_Khalthar_** and _**Autobot Aftershock **_I have a few more ideas to keep the story from getting to terribly boring. ^^

I've finally gotten to the point I've wanted as well! She now has a guardian-charge relationship with Prowl...well it's going to grow into that at least. ^^

Oh no! She's lost a lot of her memories! What's going to happen? Why does she have that Slave Gestalt programming? Why am I asking all these question? -laughs- ^^' Sorry I'm being weird.

Anyways, as always: Review, ideas, or you just wanna chat? Message me, all are welcome! ^_^

**~D.R. Out**


	38. Battle Computers and Sparks

**Prowl's POV**

It had been almost a full Earth week, five solar cycles really, since the femme had moved into my quarters. Since that time I had forbade any training what-so-ever, until I was sure she was safely adequate to handle it that is. Fighting and weaponry could wait, however mental health could not.

I sat in the main room, the carbon fiber 'cushions' pressing their cool touch to the aching circuits between the armor of my thighs. I was exhausted, mentally and physically.

Every time I tried to get close to the femme, she shied away. It was illogical. Of course from what I have been privy to read, I can see that she has had a rough past; therefore, a liable reason to be weary of us. However, I still did not know how bad it was. I presumed it was just yelling and hitting, but one could never be sure.

My wings flicked as I picked up on the faintest scuffling noise. Pausing, I glanced over my shoulder armor. The glowing data-pad was the only light in other wise darkened officers quarters. Frowning, I slowly stood up and took a step around the 'couch'.

I tilted my helm, audios tipped toward the small hallway of sorts. It was quiet, frowning I turned to sit back down wearily when I heard it again. _There! _Whirling around, I raised my door wings. The sensitive appendages picking up on minute vibrations that were easily traced to Autumn's room.

There came that noise again, it was so soft. So minute. A mewl that could have put a glitch mouse to shame, for all the quietness the sound held. Frowning I slowly made my way to her quarters, gently rapping my knuckles on her door I waited for an answer. When nothing came I felt my tactical processors and battle computer come back online.

Why wasn't she answering? Was she alright? Hesitantly I opened her door by pressing in the code. I was loath to intrude upon her privacy; however, I did need to make sure she was safe. I slowly walked in and activated my night vision. It would work better than picking up the vibrations in the atmosphere to translate into encrypted code and, still then, into visual feedback.

The femme was laying on the berth, her tiny frame curled up in the fetal position. It made my spark tug to see that. The young of our race only did that to protect themselves from something that they feared. _But she's in recharge, what could possibly...bad vid file? _

I winced at the idea of her having a bad vid file. Or as the humans called it: nightmare. Huffing out a loud gust of air I stalked over to her. The last time she had had a bad vid file, Jazz had stroked her wings and sung.

I grimaced at having to do anything like that; however, the femme seemed to respond to touch and emotion instead of logic. The _logical_ thing to do then, would to figure out how I could calm her down with touch.

**Battle computer: Activated**

** Data-collection: **

**femme**

**Status: youngling?**

**Responses: Emotion. Sound. Touch.**

After a moment I got back 2,567 different scenarios, each one didn't have a very high percentage rage. All but the last one. I grimaced and looked down, heaving a sigh I thought back to the times when Jazz and I had sung together. We only did that in private, 'goofing off' as the humans called it.

Looking over my shoulder I made sure that I was alone. I was being paranoid I knew this, but I couldn't help it. Looking down at the quivering frame, I reached down and hesitantly lay my servo on her helm.

Taking in a soft vent I focused on recalibrating my vocals briefly so that the song would sound soft. My voice was deeper, so it would work better this way. Slowly, with an odd tugging feeling in my chassis, I gently stroked my servo across her helm.

**Come stop your crying  
It will be alright  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight **

The words were soft spoken, crooned for her and only her. My audience of one.

**I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry **

She shifted, engine hiccuping. I could feel her lean into the touch however, so I knew I was doing something right.

**For one so small,  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry **

Shifting to sit on the berth I gently pulled the sleeping femme into my arms. Holding her closer to my chassis while I crooned the words to her.

**'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more **

She was so tiny, so fragile seeming. Suddenly I didn't see a strong powerful frame, I saw the frame of a sparkling. I kept seeing her as I had seen my youngest brother all those vorns ago, a petit fragile frame holding a desperate spark.

**You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always **

A spark aching and craving, holding out just a little longer. Reaching and pleading for a strong servo to hold onto.

**Why can't they understand the way we feel?  
They just don't trust what they can't explain  
I know we're different but deep inside us  
We're not that different at all **

Primus...even her wings are tiny. She was so light, so dainty. Suddenly, I just wanted to hold her and cuddle her. Something inside of me, no matter how illogical it was, craved to protect this rare innocence.

**And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more**

I looked upon her face-plates seeing the cleaning fluid dripping down her cheek plates. A soft keen full of pain and remorse split the air. In turn I found myself pulling her further up into my lap, laying her helm on my chassis.

**Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know (what do they know)?  
We need each other  
To have, to hold.  
They'll see in time  
I know **

Primus...she's so young! How could someone do these things to her? It made me so angry to think of the vile things her creator had done to her. I didn't know what they were, but I wanted to protect her from ever having to go through that again.

**When destiny calls you  
You must be strong (you gotta be strong)  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together**

I could hear her soft whimper as she curled into me. Something reached out to her, something in my chassis. The ball of energy, my soul-my spark-reached out to her.

**'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
I'll be there from this day on,  
Now and forever more **

I continuously kept the lyrics going, never once faltering my words as I sung them for her. I could feel her relaxing, and a moment later I could feel a new presence in my consciousness.

**Oh, you'll be in my heart (you'll be here in my heart)  
No matter what they say (I'll be with you)  
You'll be here in my heart (I'll be there), always  
Always **

Our sparks were reacting together, a bond forming. I shivered, feeling invisible threads tie our consciousness's together. A guardian bond.

**I'll be with you  
I'll be there for you always  
Always and always  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
I'll be there always. **

The guardian bond solidified, tethered us together. For all it was worth, this new part of me embraced the bond and decided it would never let it go. For all it was worth, I knew I wouldn't regret this.

Her slender frame was resting against my own, tiny door-wings relaxed. Smiling softly I gently settled her back on the bed, already recalibrating my vocals to their normal deep pitch.

Running a servo over her helm I let out a huff of warm air. _Perhaps applying the same concepts when she's awake would work..._A smirk graced my lip plates. _I do believe I've finally found how to get her to communicate with me._

* * *

**AN:**

Alright, so what do you think. I couldn't resist using the song, I love it. It's called 'You'll be in my heart' by Phil Collins. I always imagined Prowl to have a really deep voice, so if he sung it would probably be velvety, even if he 'calibrated' it to make it a little softer. ^^

See, finally getting somewhere in their guardian-charge relationship! mwahahahaha. lol

**~D.R. Out**


	39. Protection

When I woke up in the morning, I came around only to find myself alone. The quarters were empty from what my wings were telling me. Rolling over and sitting up I slowly swung my legs over the side of the bed.

With my wings twitching again, I suddenly picked up on the reverberations of the main door sliding open. I stood up slowly and walked to my doorway; peeking around the corner I saw the familiar black-and-white armor.

I quietly watched Prowl as he walked into the 'kitchen'. I heard him mess with something for a few moments. A gushing noise was heard, but that's not what got my attention, it was the warm scent of something spicy yet sweet.

The energon always held a tint of sweetness like blueberries or strawberries, maybe ripe grapes? The spicy scent however, I had no idea what that was. It was definitely alluring. I could feel my tanks clench and gurgle.

Ever since I had moved in with Prowl, I hadn't been taking in very much energon; but now I was paying the price. Prowl suddenly walked past the doorway calmly, heading into the 'living' room. He held two large cubes of energon in his servos, and there was another gurgle from my tanks and I was tempted to come out.

"I know you're online, so why don't you come get some energon." I jumped and ducked my helm. Frag...is he psychic? I could feel my spark thumping harshly and the feeling of two presences entered my mind.

One was questioning and the other worried. Tentatively I sent feelings of ease through the links and within moments both receded into a dull humming. I wasn't really sure what I should do. I knew I needed the energon, and what he had smelled _wonderful_, but this was _Prowl_! He was… always so cold, like he was heartless or something.

I'm not sure what it is about him, but it scared me. It almost made me wish to be back with my father… _almost_! The thing is, Prowl had never hit me, at least as far as I can remember, but lately my memories haven't been all there somehow. It's weird, and _really_ scary, because I _know_ that I've met some of the mechs I've seen, but I can't remember them… I can't even remember their names.

When my tanks clenched again, it was with a rumble this time… one that actually _hurt_. Like it or not, I needed that energon. Shivering I slowly stepped from my doorway and inched out to the small hall to the rooms adjacent from it. The door was a straight shot, energon area to the left and the sitting area to the right.

Looking over to the black-and-white tactician I stood still watching, observing, him. His armor, as always, was pristine. Not in a vain way, but in a formal 'I have to look decent for work' type look. His wings were raised high up, framing his helm tensely.

I glanced at the energon on the small table, a cube sat in front of the mech as he scrolled through a data-pad. The other sat beside him facing the other side of the 'couch'. I trembled and slowly walked over to sit timidly beside him. Reaching out to the cube, I kept glancing at him warily. I couldn't help it, old habits die hard.

"As much as some of the mechs might state otherwise, I do not bite. There is no need for you to be so cautious." I flinched. _Am I that noticeable?_ I held the cube to my chassis as if afraid he may take it. Which in a way I was, _my father had been like that. Why wouldn't Prowl?_ I sipped on the liquid and jolted. It was spicy, very spicy. Not in a way that made your mouth taste bitter and feel numb, it was a pleasant spicy like cinnamon or something.

"Oh..." I stared at the cube in surprise, and with one servo I pressed my slender digits to my lip-plates. I picked up on a faintly amused noise. Looking up at the large mech I found his suddenly gentle optics locked on my own. _What...? I've seen that look before...the gentleness..._A flash of blond hair, a woman who held me close. A woman who took the brutal treatment to spare me. The look of a loving parent. I quickly glanced down, staring at the cube.

"It's only Zinc, so there is nothing for you to be concerned about." I frowned and tilted my helm, curiosity slowly easing some of my fears away. Not all, but some.

"Why?" I saw the way his lip-plates twitched in a faint smile as he took a sip of his own energon.

"Zinc is good for younglings and sparklings. The mineral helps their systems replenish faster." A frown pulled at my lip-plates, more of the fear slipping away. It was like he was somehow washing away some of my terror, I wasn't sure how though.

"I'm not a sparkling...nor am I a youngling..." The words were mumbled so as he wouldn't hear them, but apparently he still did.

"Yes you are. Mentally and emotionally you are still somewhat unstable because your programming hasn't fully adjusted yet, and physically, you are still growing." His voice was smooth, calm, and unemotional. I pulled in on myself again, fear etching back in my spark. I hated seeing him emotionless, it brought back memories I didn't want… memories I couldn't stand.

I focused my attention on my energon, taking a sip of it and swishing it around my glossa. It sent powerful zips of energy through my mouth, tingly and refreshing. After swallowing, I looked back at Prowl and decided to divulge my immature side, even though logically I knew it'd only give him more ammo to use later.

"Nu-uh." He blinked and looked up at me, raising an optic ridge. His optics shifted away from me and back onto the data-pad he had been working on.

"You are still a minority." I frowned and huffed. _Why won't he play along?_ Suddenly I winced internally and wanted to face palm. I sounded just like a kid wondering why their parent_-creator-_ wouldn't come play with them.

"Nu-uh..." I mumbled again, testing the waters per say. After a moment of silence and him focused entirely back on his data-pad, I picked up my cube and slunk to my room. Sipping at my cube I sat down on my berth, wings flexing and shifting.

_How come I couldn't get a guardian like Jazz or Hound...Instead I was stuck with the emotionless prick._ I huffed a sigh and stared down at the pink liquid, gently I swirled it around in the clear container. I found myself growing bored of that however, and began to wonder what I could do around here that wouldn't get me in trouble.

Tentatively I picked at the bonds in my chassis, curious as to the stronger of the two. I remember kind optics, love. A _lot_ of talking from the mech, wings like mine only bigger. I remembered...I flushed remembering the first interface and bonding session.

Jolting from my thoughts I felt a gentle prodding of minute curiosity, the link led back to the room that I had just come from. I grimaced at his version of curiosity. _Has anyone ever told him that he looms like a vulture waiting to pick the smallest detail from your body?_

Seriously, that was what his small ebb of curiosity felt like. Like he was looming and waiting, going to nab me for the simplest thing. I shivered and curled further into my berth, hiding into the corner of the wall that it rested up against.

I chugged down the rest of the energon resulting in a burning sensation in my tanks. However, I couldn't really care less at the moment-for I had picked up voices. _When did he come in? _

I recognized the voice from somewhere, I just couldn't remember where. I was sure that if I saw him then maybe it would trigger some memory, whether for good or bad I had to know. After a moment I heard Prowl answer something back in a snippy tone, I couldn't really make it out though.

Biting my bottom lip I quietly stepped off the berth and slid into the hall. Shifting into a crouch I balanced myself precariously and set the digits of my right servo to act as my equilibrium check. Curling the digits of my right servo around the wall I slowly peeked around the corner and froze.

"You are supposed to inform us when a new bot arrives! Why haven't you been at your office? Why have you been shirking off here with the newbie?!" It was the human mech, Galloway. I quickly ducked my helm from view and focused on trying to get my vents under control.

_He's just a human, he can't hurt you anymore! _Not physically. _Shut-up! He c-can't hurt me! I won't-_You won't let him? Since when were you ever powerful enough to help yourself at the hand of a man, at the hands of authority? Oh right, never.

I could feel coolant welling up in my optics as I tried to focus on not letting my engine stutter and hiccup. It would surely give me away.

"I have not been to my office for multiple reasons Mr. Galloway. One of which is that the femme is not yet stable enough to be by herself. Secondly-"

"I don't give a rats flying ass! You are supposed to be in your office, not here babysitting! If a bot is that much of a problem, then get. Rid. Of. Them." It had grown deathly silent. Not a single word uttered, not a breath taken.

"Are you suggesting that I abandon a mentally unstable femme while there are cons out there?"

"Yes. We can not afford to have unnecessary burdens." _Burden...that's all I am? _Pain lashed through my spark, enveloping me.

"Perhaps I should speak with the human upper command. After all, we can not have a human who has an unbiased, and obviously prejudicial hatred and disrespect for aliens as our liaison… now can we." There was a sputtering noise as the human seemed to flounder for words.

"Are you threatening me?!" He finally managed to shriek. I winced and clapped my servos over my audio receptors. Peaking around the corner I froze seeing Prowl actually glaring at the human.

"No, Galloway, it is no threat. What I have stated is an incontroversial fact. Nothing more and nothing less. If you would be so kind as to remove yourself from the room until you are in a stable set of mind, then we may discuss things." He said it all in a no nonsense tone.

The man sputtered and stalked from the room, the sliding door of the quarters opening and closing. _Did Prowl just...protect me? But...he's got more important things to worry about...why would he try to save me when so many others did not?_

I shivered and slowly backed away. Stalking to my berth I stretched out on my abdomen and shuttered my optics. _Why would he do that?_ Authoritative figures never helped. Guardians, police, medics...they never helped. They just sent you back to where you came from so it could happen all over again. _So why would he do that...why me?_

I shuttered my optics and tried to focus on what was going on, but my processors didn't want to seem to work. They kept moving sluggishly and fading out of focus, until finally they forced my online protocols to shut down and activated my recharge ones. _Perhaps it will all make sense later...after a nap of course..._

**Prowl's POV**

I was working on the data-pad again when the femme finally got up and left. I glanced over and sure enough she took her cube. _Good. She needs to refuel, I was beginning to think I would need to contact Ratchet._

Sighing, I looked over the statistics yet again and entered them into my battle computer. I was trying to calculate the statistics of yet another battle plan when I heard the knocking at the main doorway. I scowled and sent a mental code to the door, a moment later it slid open.

The human designated Galloway, stalked in looking rather torqued. Of course he always looked like that so it was of no concern to me.

"Prowl! We have serious issues going on right now." I mentally sighed and pulled upon my long ago created patience. Primus knows I would need it.

"Of what consequence does 'serious issues' allow you to harass me in my quarters." The human suddenly turned an odd shade of purple-red. Plum I believe it was called.

I momentarily contemplated on putting Ratchet on stand by, but thought better of it. The human male came closer to where I sat, placing the data-pad on the small table I turned my attention to the smaller being. His vitals were going everywhere according to my wings, a suggestion of ire.

"You are supposed to inform us when a new bot arrives! Why haven't you been at your office? Why have you been shirking off here with the newbie?!" The man seemed to explode with anger, I was momentarily silent before narrowing my optics. I never 'shirked off' on my duties, it was my job to make sure the other mechs survived a battle. My occupation centered around that, energon stock, keeping every other bot in line and much, _much_ more.

"I have not been to my office for multiple reasons Mr. Galloway. One of which is that the femme is not yet stable enough to be by herself. Secondly-" I spoke in my calmest voice, cool logic was obviously my only way of reasoning with his man. However, the mech cut me off much to my agitation.

"I don't give a rats flying ass! You are supposed to be in your office, not here babysitting! If a bot is that much of a problem, then get. Rid. Of. Them." I was deathly silent after his outburst. On Cybertron, such words would have transmitted the man to public humiliation and punishment.

Our kind did not treat the young and femmes in such a way. They were fragile and needed protection, yet this _human_ suggested I _abandon_ the very life I was gifted with to protect? I tried to control the low rumbling growl that was building up in my chassis, optics flashing with anger.

_This femme needs stability, someone who will not harm her. Whether it be insults or physical, yet this human suggests that I do the opposite of what she needs? _Optics flashing even brighter I stood up to tower over the human. Suddenly the human male seemed slightly nervous at having a 20 ft tall _sentient metal being_ towering over him.

"Are you suggesting that I abandon a mentally unstable femme while there are cons out there?" My tense door wings quivered slightly with my barely controlled rage. Within moments my battle computer came online and began filtering through the emotion; taking it away before it could build and make me glitch.

"Yes. We can not afford to have unnecessary burdens." His next words sent an ebb of agony through my spark. I reeled internally trying to figure it out when my wings pinged. The femme was hiding, listening in on the conversation. I chose my next words carefully for her sake, and so that the human male would understand how serious I am.

"Perhaps I should speak with the human upper command. After all, we can not have a human who has an unbiased, and obviously prejudicial hatred and disrespect for aliens as our liaison… now can we." The man seemed to grow pale, the purple pigmentation fading to stark white. He sputtered for a few moments rather unintelligent.

"Are you threatening me?!" The human male managed to shriek out. I calmly stared down at him, cold logic running my circuits.

"No, Galloway, it is no threat. What I have stated is an incontroversial fact. Nothing more and nothing less. If you would be so kind as to remove yourself from the room until you are in a stable set of mind, then we may discuss things."

The human male sputtered again, horror on his face. Then he turned and quickly walked from the room. I waited until the door had slid closed and I could no longer feel him before letting my wings relax slightly.

I glanced back into the hallway, the femling was no longer hidden in there. _She must have retreated to her quarters._ Sighing I walked down the hall and looked briefly, she was flexed out on her abdomen. Her helm buried in her arms, wings sagging from a depressed recharge state. A pulse of worry shot through my spark, then my battle computer swept it away.

_She is still scared of me...illogical...hmmm..._I commenced to input other information I had been gaining subtly about her. I would figure out how to gain her trust, I was confident in that. Resting my hip plate on the back of the 'couch' I sipped on the rest of my energon.

I glanced down at the still awaiting data-pads. They could wait a little longer, I needed to find a scenario that would work.

**Normal POV**

_**Cut by: Plumb**_

_-tentacles trapping, stinging, lashing, connecting. Pain, fear...-_ I twisting in my recharge with a soft mumbled keen.

_-Suggestion: Submit. Statement: Mine.-_ I couldn't get out of the nightmare, it was there in my processors. I could feel my processors being ripped open violently, the presence was tearing into my mind. It was about as gentle as trying to hug a cactus...err a Decepticon trying to hug Ironhide would be a more appropriate description now.

_"Worthless bitch!" Belt snapping down across my flesh. A wale of agony. Voices in my head, tentacles ripping and tearing..._

I gave a sharp keen, servos coming up to clamp down on my audios. _Why wouldn't the voices go away!? Why was the presence trying to hurt me?! _I gave a sharp sob and curled in on myself. Everything was so distorted, memories flowing to and fro in a giant collage.

Suddenly I felt warm servos slip around me. I immediately thrashed trying to get away, but the grip tightened. It wasn't painful, but it was firm and gentle. I could feel the other body slide around me, or was I sitting on it? Everything distorted. Creeping, swaying.

-tentacles lashing, stinging, trapping. Pain, fear, agony...- I could feel warmth in my chassis suddenly, three different distinct traces. One I knew from hours of intimacy, _Blue..._Another, stronger, my guardian. _Prowl?_

The last one I wasn't sure, it wasn't as distinct as the other two. However, it was still there. The only thing I could think of was the eldest, he was connected to the other two through their own bond. _Smokescreen._

_Why are they all in my head?_ I could feel them, they were like rocks in the thrashing ocean storm. Soothing presses, careful hands holding me up. A wall coming up to block the intrusion. I could feel the warm frame beneath me shift, anger and revulsion entering my mind. Horror came next along with the onslaught of my memories.

_-Worthless.-_

_**.:Don't listen..not true.:.**_ One of the voices crooned in my audio, a gentle brush knocking the memory out of sight.

_-Stupid.-_

_**.:He's wrong...so wrong.:. **_Another of the voices said, anger and sorrow mixed into the tone.

_-Mistake.-_

_**.:Never a mistake, never. Don't listen...:. **_I wanted to cry and curl into a ball, but I couldn't move. The waves were crashing over my head, memories long forgotten and new bombarding my mind. My thoughts were acidic, detrimental to myself and the mechs in my helm.

_"You little bitch! Don't you ever fucking scream again!" A knife zipping down, cutting across my throat...couldn't breath. Blood everywhere, sirens...police...back in the evil man's presence. They gave me back..._

_**.:Primus...no wonder...:.**_

Another keen left my throat at the next memory segment that broke loose. Pieces flying outward for inspection, tormenting me.

_ "I see you're home. Finally come back from your romp you little slut." Disgust and anger rushed through me. How dare he! He took a step closer and my blade suddenly whipped out. I held it in front of me shakily and silently dared him to take a step closer. He glanced from the knife to me and suddenly started laughing. _

_ "You think that fazes me? I've killed people, and you're no different from others in my book." Suddenly he dropped the chains and pulled out a huge gutting knife. My own small knife clattered to the ground as fear swept through me. He...he wouldn't...would he? As if reading my expression his cold laughter echoed around me._

_ "I will do it. You're pathetic! Just like your slut of a mother." Angry tears blurred my vision as I stared up at the man I was forced to call father. Turning I quickly opened my door and slipped in, my father tried to follow, his knife flinging at me wildly. I shoved my meager body weight against the door, trying to close it. After a moment, his arm slipped away and the door slid shut. Locking it I raced for the window and tried to open it. I pulled and yanked on it as the sound of splintering would echoed behind me. A silent sob made its way up my throat as I yanked on the window, my fathers form burst through the shredded door way, his knife sinking into my side. Blood spurted from my mouth and onto the window as I collapsed. The blade sunk into my ribcage, no doubt puncturing a lung, if the drowning feeling and gurgling was any indication. Sinking to the floor, I felt chains being clamped tightly onto my hands behind my back, and clamping my ankles together. Shackles. I thought distantly._

_ Closing my eyes tightly I waited for the finishing blow, but it never came. Instead, I was dragged through the house, painfully down the stairs, and out the back door. The grass ripped and tore at my cloths and skin. Turning he picked up a rock and before I could move slammed it into the base of my scull. My body went limp and everything faded to black._

I could feel horror come through, one distinctly belonging to my mate. I reached for him silently, praying he wouldn't turn his back on me. I could feel a brush against my paneling, the smooth crooning of an engine as I was held close. The bond, all of them, reached back to me. Silently pulling me to the surface.

_"Although I suggest you take it easy for awhile. Your guardian shall be here within the hour." With that he turned away and walked from the room, the others fallowing him. My blood turned to ice in my veins, my heart clenched tightly and felt as if it stopped. I couldn't think, nor could I breath. _They found him...they contacted him...oh God...I'm gonna die.

More pain echoed through the bond. Realization that they had failed me, pain sweeping into me along with a mental crushing hug.

_"You think you could get away? You think you can run from me?" I shook my head negatively, dread coiling in the pits of my stomach. Suddenly leather slashed across my already raw back. I arched in agony, my mouth open in a silent scream, blood trailing down my spine lazily as every slash pulsed with the beat of my heart. _

_ "Answer me!" He roared. But I couldn't and he knew that._

_ "You're a whore just like your mother! I'll show you!" Cold dread spilled into me again, as I heard the whip collapse against the ground. A belt buckle clinking, my panties were ripped down as something pressed near my entrance. I squirmed in terror trying to get away. This man had stolen everything from me. _Not my innocence! No!_ Pain shot through me as he sheathed himself inside me, a silent cry let my lips as agonizing pain swept through me._

Horror and anger as the memory rolled through were the only reactions I got. I could feel the tentacles start to relinquish their grip, before a flood of memories came rushing at me. Suddenly, the bonds started tightening as walls came up to protect me mentally. After a moment the memories subsided, and the bonds were slowly slipping from my consciousness.

I flickered my optics online and looked around disoriented. Warm servos were holding me gently, rocking me gently as if I were a sparkling. I saw the black-and-white paint, but not much more. I snuggled closer, my engine hiccuping as I curled into my guardian.

I could hear his spark, thrumming back to me. Gentle pulses that I somehow wanted to listen to forever. A warm servo smoothed over my helm, the other holding me up carefully. I darkened my optics, and for once I felt only peace in my mind.

No torrent of agony, it was relaxing. I picked up on the sound of humming, a lullaby by the sound of it. The voice was deep, but not gravely or scary like. It was soothing, a deep croon. My optic shutters felt heavy, my systems slowly shutting down. Blissful recharge swept through and took me away, like the swift brush of paint across a canvas.

* * *

**AN:**

Thank-you so much _**Khalthar**_, who has been giving me ideas and fixing any and all mistakes I have failed to notice. He has also been combing through my older chapters for me as well, so grammar will be fixed! Thank-you so much my beta.

So what do ya'll think? Like it?

**~D.R. Out**


	40. AN: Announcement

**AN:**

Okay, So I'll try to get updates out when I can; however, I go back to school for senior year in less than a week (the nineteenth to be exact). Not only that, but I am now the mother of yet _another_ baby squirrel. With all the storms here in FL, it got knocked out of the old Oak tree in my back yard with its siblings. The little male made it the other one did not. My father's dog killed it.

Needless to say I want to kill the dog more than I did before when he offlined my chickens, but I have self control. It is strained, but still there surprisingly. **_-huff-_**

So I don't know what I want to name him yet. I was thinking skunk because, oddly enough, he has a black tail with white hairs. I've had lots of squirrels, but I've never seen one like that. Either that or maybe I'll name him after a transformer. I'm not sure yet.

Anyways, like I announced, I will _try_ to get chapters out.

**~D.R. Out**


End file.
